


My Dear Melancholy

by Yandersims



Series: Melancholic Sounds [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Tony Stark, Kinda, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Parent Natasha Romanov, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Natasha Romanoff's Biological child, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Natasha Romanov, Sinister Six - Freeform, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Steve Rogers Feels, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Clint Barton, because peter deserves everything, i'll probably write peter and his mcu dads in the future, love me sum angst, love me sum peter parker and mcu mom fluff, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 71,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandersims/pseuds/Yandersims
Summary: When Natasha Romanoff was 16, she gave birth to a boy. No one named him but Natasha in her mind. She called him Peter because of the book she read as a child. Ever since being freed, she goes ahead and looks for her son.Little does she know, her baby Peter was right under her nose.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't kinda like a one-shot uwu. I see Tony Stark as Peter's biological kid and I love it but I barely see Natasha as Peter's biological kid and I think it's a cute friggin' concept as Natasha is all like grr ill fight you but
> 
> Peter: ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
> Natasha: omg ily here's the adoption papers
> 
>  
> 
> Plus Natasha's sCRAPPED arc consisted with her being in charge of a foster home with the kids who parents got dusted, so that motivated me way more.
> 
>  
> 
> This story will also be a series called "Peter and his mcu moms" or something like that. Here are going to be the mcu moms:
> 
> 1\. Natasha Romanoff  
> 2\. Carol Danvers  
> 3\. Pepper Potts  
> 4\. Valkyrie/Brunnhilde (adopted)  
> 5\. Okoye (adopted)  
> 6\. Hope Van Dyne (adopted)  
> And finally  
> 7\. May Parker

It was 1993.

 

Natalia Romanoff got taken away from her father.

 

She turned 9 on that horrific day and all she could remember was that her father was talking to her about the cold war and suddenly sprung about buying Natalia all that she wanted including the dollhouse that she wished for last Christmas.

 

Natalia only nodded with excitement as she heard how her father was going to buy her the dollhouse and maybe even the prettiest dolls ever.

 

It made her happy.

 

As she was tucked in her room after her father finished reading her Peter Pan, Natalia asked a question, "Do you love me, papa?"

 

She didn't know what papa said but then the memory went to someone snatching her from the window, extinguishing her screams and pleads as that same someone ran and threw the girl into the truck and drove away.

 

What Natalia didn't know was that the next day would be torture for Ivan Petrovitch. And so would the next day. And the next.

 

-

 

It was 2000.

 

Natalia was 16 when she discovered she was pregnant. When she notified the mistress, she was angry. She asked for the father and Natalia couldn't tell her because she didn't even know his name but he knew that he was a geneticist.

 

Natalia didn't tell.

 

They were going to terminate her pregnancy but Natalia fought against it.

 

Heavily.

 

Natalia ended up killing more than twenty workers for her unborn child before the mistress decided that Natalia would keep the child but when the baby was born, it'd be taken away.

 

Natalia didn't want to agree.

 

But she killed men for this child.

 

And she didn't have much of a choice.

 

So when August 10th, 2001 rolled around, Natalia was screaming as she pushed the baby out and gripping the rails as she gave birth standing. When she seem the baby, she wanted to carry him. She wanted to cuddle him and kiss his head but the mistress and her own body wouldn't let her.

 

So, what she did was give the boy a name.

 

Peter.

 

And after she gave Peter his name, she used her last bit of energy to ask a nurse if she could deliever the baby to the one and only man that got her knocked up.

 

Richard Parker.

 

-

 

 

2003.

 

Natalia graduates the Red Room.

 

They sterilize her.

 

They told the agents that from now on, when they enter and when they graduate, they cannot get pregnant or else the baby will die.

 

Natalia can't have no babies.

 

But she had a two year old baby boy.

 

And Natalia couldn't wait to meet him.

 

-

 

2004.

 

After searching for Peter endlessly, she discovered that the boy was dead in the plane crash with Richard Parker and Mary Parker.

 

Natalia grieved.

 

-

 

2005.

 

Working for the KGB sucked.

 

Natalia almost got killed.

 

But instead, the now deaf man who coined himself Hawkeye, recurited her for S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

Shield didn't suck so much.

 

-

 

2010.

 

Natasha-- as she calls herself, got her first solo assignment.

 

Recruit IronMan.

 

Her fictitious name being Natalie Rushman, she quickly makes her way to be Pepper's assistant and meeting the one and only, Anthony Edward Stark. Or Tony Stark.

 

She fought the security guard and obviously won with pride. But before she could get out the room, she grabbed the papers and got Tony to sign them before Pepper thanked her for her work. Natasha bid them goodbye before fixing herself a nice outfit.

 

.

 

Natasha beat the Stark trio to Monaco.

 

Thanks to Fury, she landed at the Prix center and greeted them inside the building wearing a flamingo colored dress and watched the couple argue with clenched smiles.

 

Tony walked away from Pepper and to Natasha and complimented her before he backtracked and she talked to him to about the schedule.

 

What would Peter be like?

 

Would he be proud of his mother? Proud that she led this horrific life with red all over her hair or would he be terrified that his mother is indeed a living weapon that's more powerful than what the CIA can hire?

 

Would Peter be the perfect, innocent, child? Yes.

 

Would Peter want to be around his mother? The one who couldnt even watch him walk his baby steps? Or helped him ride a bike? Natasha would never know.

 

Natasha went to go get Tony, who oddly reminded her of a shy puppy. A little too shut off but if she pushed enough, she'd see the poison that's slowly killing the man in a tin can.

 

"Natalie? Natalie!" She heard Ms. Potts and she walked over to her.

 

"Yes, Ms. Potts?" Natasha asked gently, a smile on her face.

 

"Do you know about this?"

 

Natasha looks at the tv and groans. Of course, she didn't. Natasha shakes her head.

 

"Where's Happy?"

 

"He's at the front."

 

"Go get him, please."

 

Natasha did before leaving the Prix arena. Not so worried about Tony since she knew at some level, Tony could handle himself.

 

.

 

One thing Natasha learned from her time alive?

 

She still had what people called "mother instincts". No one else but James and Tony knew about the poison. But Natasha knew. She could see the mini veins turn a blue and purple mixture and wasn't so visible.

 

But Natasha seen it.

 

She also seen that Tony was reckless.

 

He was dying.

 

As Natasha strolls in with a box of watches and going to make Tony a drink, she heard him ask a question,

 

"I should just end the party, huh?"

 

"Probably. It's illed time."

 

They walked up to each other and Natasha looks at Tony in the eyes. Her eyes sparkled as he drank his drink awkwardly. It was almost cute.

 

She turns and brings him his box of watches and sat down near him, her smile visible. Tony smirked back before Natasha put cream on Tony's bruises.

 

She often wondered why Tony did what he does.

 

But seeing the Stark history, she would want to wipe out the blood also. Tony asked her where she was from. Legal. She says.

 

"Can I ask you a question?" Tony starts, Natasha closes the creams and puts her attention on the man in front of her. "Bit odd, if this was your last birthday party you were ever gonna have, how would you celebrate it?"

 

Natasha's heart clenched. Her mind immediately going to her son. Her dead son. If he was alive, She would probably just sit down with Peter and watch anything he wanted to watch. Do whatever Peter wanted to do. Natasha would spend her last birthday with her baby boy who maybe just wanted frosting and cake and get a tummy ache.

 

She would spend her last birthday with Peter. And the thought of not being able to do that? Natasha wanted to sob and scream. She wanted to fist fight the fates themselves on why she couldn't have her son back or why they decided to cut his line short. She wanted to throw a pity party and the only guest would be her.

 

She wished Peter was alive today.

 

Because maybe then, unlike Tony. She wouldn't be so reckless as the man who's dying every single minute.

 

But would Natasha say that?

 

No.

 

But, she alludes to it. "I’d do whatever I wanted to do with whoever I wanted to do it with." With a smile, she rises up and leaves the man by himself.

 

A big regret as she later finds out.

 

.

 

Natasha really couldn't see why Tony peed on himself.

 

It was gross, but nonetheless, she couldn't worry about it when Pepper was scolding her accusing her of making tragedy strike.

 

And for a second, Natasha grew fearful before the wall broke and not one, but two iron men landed. Instinctively, she puts her hands up before realizing it was tony and rhodey.

 

Natasha, not wanting to see this, ran out before she could see Pepper being escorted by Happy in a professional way.

 

She hopes Happy Hogan can get a raise.

 

.

 

Natasha was securing the restuarant before stepping inside, "We’ve secured the perimeter but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer." And instead of regular clothes, She was wearing her professional Black Widow suit.

 

"Huh," Tony starts and Natasha can sense the betrayal, "You're fired."

 

"Isn't up to you, Tony." Natasha points out.

 

"Why don't you meet Agent Romanoff?" Fury asks.

 

"Hi." Tony says bitterly and Natasha explains her job.

 

She lets Fury speaks as Natasha looks at Tony, studying him.

 

He seemed annoyed at Fury talking about the fight that happened hours ago, rolling his eyes as Fury speaks on and on. She could see his veins again, the poison showing itself.

 

But then, Fury asked her how it was possible that Rhodey took his iron man suit.

 

Natasha replies, "Well, according to Mr Stark’s database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage."

 

Tony looked defeated. "What do you want?"

 

Natasha takes her exit as she gets the needle as once Fury said hit him, she injects him and she grips ironmans chin, looking at his neck.

 

She couldn't help but smile.

 

As they converse, she lets her mind drift off to the future she can't reach.

 

.

 

"Why can't you tell Pepper you're dying?"

 

Natasha looks at Tony for an answer, the box of strawberries laying next to him as he chews on one.

 

"I hope you can fix this, Tony." Natasha says, sadness in her brown eyes as she rubs his shoulder.

 

"We're not even close, Natalie." He says so with a bite.

 

Ouch.

 

Natasha takes her leave silently, wishing that life would be easier.

 

.

 

Natasha flips Justin Hammer, bends his arms and slams him on the desk.  
"Who's behind this?" Natasha asks coldly, and bends his arm further.

 

"Vanko! Ivan Vanko!"

 

"Where is he?"

 

"At the company!"

 

And with that Natasha drags Happy Hogan.

 

Natasha missed Tony Stark, himself, saving her son.


	2. Richard Parker and his years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Parker and his few years with Peter. way too few.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, the comments for chapter one were amazingly positive and it made me so excited that I wanted to write chapter two. it wasn't really rushed but I do know I could've put in way more details about Richard Parker and his life with Peter.

 

2002.

 

 

Richard could barely remember the night he decided to make a baby with a woman who specializes in espionage. Let alone even recall the fact that the woman was indeed a teenager.

 

But it didn't even matter as he stares at the cardboard box holding a baby who was enjoying their sleep. Blue blankets barricading the baby (he's a  _boy_! Richard just wanted to spoil him) he also saw an envelope and instead of grabbing the baby boy, he sits and grabs the envelope, opening it and reading it softly:

 

_Dear Richard Parker,_

_I'm sorry of how long the delivery of our own baby took. But I sent the best nurse to deliver him. His name is Peter. I don't know what other names you want to give him but I wanted to give him one since I won't be in his life, sadly._

 

_He weighs a healthy eight pounds and four ounces. I didn't get to look at him, but I know he's the most perfect angel I can even create. Words can't describe how much I love Peter and I've only known him for seconds. He was born on 9/10/01, and he's been vaccinated so far which is good but they mentioned that he has some strange DNA similar to an insect, so I hope you didn't do any self-experimenting._

 

_Anyways, Richard Parker. I can't take care of Peter. My age doesn't really matter but it's where I am that matters. I can't keep Peter here. He might turn into what they're making me and I don't want that for him. To grow up as a weapon with no meaning. I want him to grow up normal and you're the only shot Peter has of making some sort of normalcy._

 

_So please, with all the energy I have: take care of Peter. Make him happy and himself. You do that and I'm forever in your debt._

 

_P.S., DNA testing and birth certificate are on the back._

 

_Greetings, Natalia Romanoff._

 

Richard's mouth was agape. He has a son.  _Peter_. His name is Peter.

 

Peter something Parker.

 

Richard panicked as he grabbed the cardboard box and went inside, closing the door and putting Peter on the couch. Peter had to be six months since the letter must've been written after one day of Peter's birth. By the way, Natalia described Peter she must've loved him and how they tore him away from Natalia must've hurt her more than anything else.

 

He looks at Peter, who was awake. He could see some of Natalia. He could see that he has some of her light brown eyes and her lips. Peter had his curly hair and nose.

 

_He really was perfect._

 

He was suddenly caressing Peter who had nothing but a puzzled look on his face before squealing.

 

Richard realized he wasn't prepared.

 

Richard also realized that he was going to have to tell Mary about this.

 

Oh, boy.

 

-

 

August 10th, 2002.

 

  "-- Happy birthday dear Peter!! Happy birthday to you!"

 

Richard watched as Peter blew out his candles and clapped excitedly. Richard was happy to see Peter enjoy his birthday to the point where he even put frosting on himself. Mary still did put frosting on Peter and Richard couldn't help but laugh as he recorded every living moment.

 

Telling Mary about his secret lovechild was difficult as she couldn't accept the fact that Richard had a baby with a minor and that he didn't even know.

 

Richard regretted both, but he didn't regret Peter.

 

Peter was never going to be a regret.

 

He's going to be the greatest thing that happened to Richard.

 

And soon enough, Mary was on board with the kid and she even called him her own.

 

He recorded many things. It wasn't for him, nor was it for Mary, or even Peter (but he can still watch it.). It was for Natalia.

 

He could tell from the letter, that Natalia wanted to be apart of Peter's life. And it must hurt not to see monumental moments like Peter crawling, his first words, or even his first steps. But he had it recorded so if they bumped into each other by fate: he can show them to her.

 

Smiling as Peter laughed, Richard puts the camera on the table and goes behind his family.

 

"Say hi to mommy!" Richard exclaims to Peter.

 

"HI MAMA!"

 

The day ended with Peter going to bed as Richard regaled Peter with his own Gameboy or whatever he wished for. Instead of video games, Peter asked for a lego set.

 

Richard didn't mind.

 

He told him that he could have all the Lego sets in the world if he asked. Peter said he didn't want to be stingy.

 

Richard just smiled and kissed the boys head.

 

_Was Natalia this selfless?_

He goes to Peter's bed and lays him down. "What story would you like for me to read, kid?"

 

"Peter Pan, peelease."

 

"Anything you wish for is my command!" Richard states in his silly voice as he gets Peter Pan and sits next to Pete.

 

He looks at Peter and holds his leg, "Don't go jumping on the wall, hear me? That scares me and Mary."

 

Peter nods with a pout. But nods regardless.

 

And without further due, Richard reads Peter Pan and gets to page 15 when he hears little snores.

 

"Goodnight kiddo," Richard says softly and puts the book back in the shelf before noticing Mary with his camera.

 

"Mary?"

 

"Just recording for Natalia." She says, her smile visible and stops recording. Mary goes to kiss her husband and Richard kisses back before pulling away.

 

Mary only smiles before going to the restroom and Richard on his way to the bedroom before hearing a thump.

 

"PETER!"

 

Both parents ran to his aid.

 

-

 

2003.

 

When  _Black Widow_ emerged into the scene, Richard was sure it was Natalia.

 

He could see the curly red hair that reached to her waist and the hourglass figure she possesses. Nothing else was showed from the CCTV besides her back and her left hand shooting the victim in the head with a suppressor.

 

Sure anyone can maintain whatever Natalia had that night they made Peter, but the way Natalia walked away? Her hips swaying side-to-side as her hair was parted in the back?

 

That was certainly Natalia. An older one. But still the Natalia he met.

 

He couldn't help but want to track Natalia down.

 

For her to meet Peter and to catch up on things. But mostly for Peter.

 

A two-year-old Peter waltzes his way to Richards' leg and Richard puts him on his lap, his leg suddenly jumping. "What are you watching?" Peter asks.

 

_Your mother becoming a killer, maybe._

_Your way too young mom killing someone with power as if he was nothing but a homeless man._

_Your mom is on the news and not for good things._

"News," Richard answers with anything but happiness.

 

Peter didn't detect that but either way, Richard was suddenly fearful.

 

-

 

2004.

 

Richard wished he could've given Peter one last hug.

 

Richard wished he could've stayed longer.

 

Because the plane was hurled to the ground as someone shot their plane down.

 

As the plane was in pieces, burning, He found Mary.

 

Impaled.

 

Her head is gone.

 

Richard cried.

 

He heard a twig snap.

 

Richard heaves, his eyes not giving him the vision he needs. He couldn't get up. As he saw feet, Richard looks up and saw the man that killed his wife.

 

"Research?"

 

Richard shook his head.

 

"You beheaded her." He replies and points to Mary's body.

 

The man shrugs, "Too bad."

 

And in those moments, his brain went fast.

 

He thought of Peter.

 

Peter, his one true love. He could live without Mary. But could he live without Peter?

 

Never.

 

He hoped Peter could live without him.

 

He hopes Peter knows that Richard  _loves_ him and everything he did in order to fulfill Natalia's wishes.

 

He hopes Peter could find his true mom.

 

He hopes Peter ca-

 

The bullet went through his head.

 

And Richard Parker was anything but a nametag on a body.

 

.

 

Weeks later, C.I.A. discovered the crash site.

 

And days later, Peter was placed in his aunts and uncles home in Queens, crying about his daddy and Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave my baby Peter spider powers. I didn't even know that in Amazing Spider-man 2, Richard was a biologist and only made the Spider DNA only mix with the Parker bloodline until I researched about Mary and Richard. As you can tell, I don't watch the early Spider-man movies but I watched Homecoming and I loved it.
> 
> Anyways, what do you think about Chapter 2?
> 
> for me, it was just really smooshy but I know Mary and Richard have to die, unfortunately. Also, remember some details because they'll come in handy soon.


	3. Spider-boy gets recruited by a man in the tin can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has the chance to finally meet his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the past week. I hit author's block for Natasha's POV. I didn't know whether to take The Avengers! Natasha (after the movie, offscreen) with helping the fallout or Mays POV about dealing with the fallout. But with this chapter, I might take Mays POV with the fallout because I want to include something that I think nobody really includes in the Peter Parker fanfic. So, I'm happy to try it out also I'm finally 17! Birthday was on June 5th so it kinda explains the sudden lack of updates and I had so many other stories to input!! I got a few:
> 
> \- A dead Peter Parker and Ned Leeds fic  
> \- Spider-Man x FNAF (Not decided yet as to how weird it is)  
> \- The Carol x Peter (Parental dw)  
> \- Lesbian Warriors  
> \- kpop stuff  
> \- and marvel x the office type stuff
> 
> Yeah, my brain has a lot of plots and I wrote each down as I should!

Peter was just a boy when his dad died.

 

As cruel as his death was, Peter could live without him. Peter was ten, and he only now found out how his dad and his dad's wife died. He knew Mary wasn't his mom despite his Aunt May trying to debunk his theory.

 

He knew who exactly his mother was.

 

And it was almost heartbreaking on who it was.

 

He found out through the videos his dad recorded.

 

_"Hey, Natalia," Richard starts. He was carrying a baby. Peter. He was already a few months when he figured out that he could stand. "I hope these videos can help you with the fact that you couldn't be in our kids' life. I didn't make it for me because I know I won't live to relish in the man that Peter will be. I hope you can, but I know I won't."_

_Peter stares in shock. Who was Natalia?_

_"And for Peter,"_

_Peter looks at the TV in his room._

_"I hope you know your true, TRUE mom. Mary is your mom but she isn't Natalia. Natalia is your mother. Natalia Romanoff. She will be the best mom if she finds you before you turn into an adult. I only met her once but she was smart and independent. Something I hope you can gain because I know you gained the good looks and maybe a bit of my humourous jokes."_

_Peter didn't know how his dad joked._

Peter remembers doing research on Natalia Romanoff. There was nothing but fake facebook pages. After a year, he researched her again and found her on the S.H.I.E.L.D. website. He was unsure about her at first because Black Widow was killing before he was born but he knew if his own dad knew about his parentage, then who was he to protest?

 

Peter looked into the box and knew there was one more tape to watch but he refused to watch it because it wasn't for him. It was for his mom. Besides, he was now proud of his mom. He saw her on the news jumping on an aliens vehicle using CAPTAIN AMERICA'S SHIELD!! That was truly awesome.

 

He wanted to be like his mom and iron man. Maybe thor.

 

-

 

2014

 

He started being Spider-Man when Uncle Ben died.

 

It was the best decision he ever made.

 

Next to the worse decision of not stopping his uncles killer.

 

-

 

2015

 

When Peter came in, He didn't expect the rich car to be there for  _him._

But it was.

 

Tony Stark, with a black eye, greets him with a wink.

 

He was flabbergastered. He paused the Cherry Bomb album and takes out his earphones. "W-What are you doing h-here? I'm Peter."

 

"Tony." He says simply as if he wasn't Iron Man or former CEO of Stark Industries.

 

"Have you not been getting my emails, Mr. Parker?" Tony asks.  _Emails?_  Peter never emails anyone with the exception of his teachers. Instantly, he knew that was a lie. And after that discovery, he knew what Tony was here for.

 

Spider-Man.

 

Peter nods, "About the..." He waits for Tony to complete his lie but turns out May does.

 

"The Grant." She says, pretending to look mad, "Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Peter nervously chuckles. "Well, I wanted you to be surprised! Didn't know that Mr. Stark would come and tell you himself," He lets his wide eyes go to Tony as they both knew that Tony wouldn't come here for something so small. "What did I apply for again?"

 

"That's what I'm here to hash out, Mr. Parker."

 

Peter hums.

 

"It's hard to believe she's someone's aunt." Tony flirts and Aunt May wasn't having it but sucked it up.

 

"Well, we all come in shapes and sizes, don't we?"

 

"This loaf is exceptional." Tony lies because even Peter knows that Aunt May's cooking will rival with anything but Bobby Flay.

 

"Let me stop you there," Peter says with a laugh, "Does this grant involve money?"

 

"Sure does, Peter. It's Tony Stark you're talking too," Tony points out and looks at May, "Lemme have five minutes with the kid."

 

May nods and they both head to Peter's room.

 

"I never applied to any grant," Peter says.

 

"You sure didn't underoos," Tony says as he spits out the loaf and Peter sees his eyes sneaks all over his room, "Retro tech, Thrift store, Salvation Army?"

 

"Dumpster diving." 

 

"Yikes, but I want to talk to you about two things." And with that being said, Tony pulls up footage as him being Spider-Man. "That's you, right?"

 

Peter gave him the answer he did to anyone who planned to ask. "No," He says immediately, "That's all on YouTube, stuff can be fake there... y' know."

 

Mr. Stark didn't seem to believe him. "It's like those videos... the... what do you call them?"

 

"UFO's sightings?"

 

"Exactly!"

 

And whatever belief Peter thought Mr. Stark must've had went out the window as soon as Mr. Stark opened the attic and his Spider-Man costume came out. "What's this, Parker-man?" 

 

Peter runs and grabs it. "That's... uh..."

 

"So, you're the... Spider-ling... Crime-fighting spider... Spider-boy?"

 

"Sp-Spider-Man." Peter stammers out as he was annoyed at Mr. Stark didn't get the name right.

 

"Not in this pj masks inspired onesie, you're not."

 

"What?" Peter asks, "Listen, I was having a good day! I didn't miss the subway and I found a perfect lookin' DVD player and I nailed my algebra test!"

 

Mr. Stark dismissed Peter's talking and asked him, "Who did the webbing? The strength is incredible!"

 

"Me."

 

"How about climbing the walls? Cohesive gloves?"

 

"It's a story you'll never get to hear." Peter says before Mr. Stark grabs his goggles and tries to put them one.

 

"Good lordy-"

 

Who even says lordy? Peter thinks.

 

"How do you even see in these?!"

 

"Yes. Yes, I can, It's just that... my senses dialed up to eleven. They think their input is necessary, so I put those goggles on to dial them down and it helps me focus."

 

Mr. Stark suddenly turns serious as he sits across from Peter on his desk chair and asks him another question, "You're in dire need of an upgrade, 100% kid," Peter turns to him, "Why are you doing this? I gotta know. What's your MO? What gets you outta this twin bed in the morning?"

 

Peter was reminded of his dad, who never got to see him grow up. Peter was reminded of his mom, who couldn't even see her own baby and didn't see what he grew up to become. Peter was reminded of the three who inspired him to become Spider-Man: Uncle Ben, his mom, and dad. All were done wrong by injustices in their life and couldn't be saved.

 

He wanted to save people.

 

But would he tell Mr. Stark? No. Well, at least not the people behind Spider-Man.

 

Peter fiddles with his fingers, "Because I've been me my whole life and to not use these powers for good doesn't appeal to me. I had these powers all my life."

 

Tony nods, letting Peter know that he's listening.

 

Peter's glad.

 

"I read books, I build computers, and yeah I-I can play football, but I couldn't then and why should I now?"

 

"Because you're different."

 

Peter nods, glad he's getting the point. "Exactly. When you do the things I can do, but don't..." He waits as Tony stops to lean forward, "And then the bad things happen... And they happen because of you."

 

Peter could tell Tony was moved by his words, "So, you wanna look out for the little guy? That's it?"

 

Peter nods.

 

Tony stands from the desk chair and looks at the messy bunk bed, and Peter's leg was on it. "I'm gonna sit here, so you move your leg." And Peter does so. Unbeknownst to Peter, Tony was trying to clap his shoulder and it took him a second before he did and that's what made Peter look at Tony.

"You got a passport?"

 

"Uh, no. I don't even have a driver's license."

 

"Ever been to Germany?"

 

"No."

 

"Oh, you'll love it," Tony says with a smile and Peter gets up.

 

"I can't go! I have homework!"

 

Tony didn't look impressed. "Please tell me you didn't just say that."

 

"I can't just do that." Peter scolds, feeling nervous.

 

"Might be dangerous," Was all Tony had to say before Peter realized it was avenger work going down in Germany. His mom is an avenger.

 

"Well, I have a ques-"

 

"Is it about your mom?" Tony asks, "I know who your mom is, no doubt. She's pretty cool."

 

"I know as well," Peter replies and Tony's eyes widen at this before being pulled back into a natural face, "How is she like?"

 

Tony breathes in and Peter can tell that he's thinking about what to say. "Your mother is very... secretive but! But I know she's great and that she can joke about things at times. Steve and Clint and hell, even Fury know her better than I do, let's be honest."

 

Peter frowns at that. "Is there a chance that I'll meet her?"

 

"Sure, but she won't know you unless..." Tony thinks for a moment, "How about you guys get like a twenty-minute meetup before the fight?"

 

"One hour." Peter demands.

 

"Okay, one hour," Tony declares and he walks to the door, "Now make sure to tell Aunt Hottie about this field trip."

 

Peter grabs his web shooter and webs Tony to the knob, "You are NOT telling Aunt May. If you do, she freaks out, then I do."

 

"I wasn't going to tell her. That's a you thing to tell her." Tony states and they share an earnest look, "Now let me go bud."

 

"Sorry, uhh, I'll get the solvent."

 

As Tony Stark leaves, He was suddenly excited to go on that field trip to meet someone he was longing to meet.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly sped the meeting up although I tried to put another Natasha POV or even May POV but I wanted to save them for later because they both reveal a surprise. This chapter was dialog heavy because I went for the script and usually when a child doesn't grow up with a father or even a mother, they don't dwell on it so /much/ but instead, they desensitize the reality of it all.
> 
> In Peter's case, he doesn't dwell on it much and he uses it so he doesn't get out of silly games like Never Have I Ever or Truth or Dare. Either way, Peter deserves a mom and he shall get it in a chapter or two.


	4. mama spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha in the winter soldier as she handles both being a competent player and having to overthrow fascism while asking herself a question:
> 
>  
> 
> Will Peter be proud of his mother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get this started:  
> \- This is Winter Soldier! Natasha  
> \- Steve's brief appearance  
> \- Sam being the best  
> \- Fury being a dad in privacy  
> \- Nat overthrows fascism while looking great  
> -Nat says fuck you to the government (not really but I wish I did put that)

Natasha didn't know what to do for the most part after she nearly fought the Winter Soldier and then got shot right in the heart.

 

She didn't have time to pray to be in the same afterlife as her kid as she sees a stroller. Squatting and running, Natasha gets to the stroller and turns it to reveal a baby girl. She was sleeping amidst the chaos with her stuffed puppy. Unbuckling her seatbelt, She puts the baby on her left hip and looks around.

 

Steve was fighting the Winter Soldier and ripped his mask off. She could hear a distant, "Bucky?" But she said nothing as the baby girl woke up and looked around in wonder before letting out a wail.

 

The Winter Soldier (Bucky?) looked towards Natasha and was prepared to shoot at Natasha before The Falcon saved both of them. Natasha turns her attention to the child and rocked her slowly, trying not to dirty her with the blood that she was spilling. "I know, I know, it must be scary kid," She soothes, "But we're gonna get through this, I know it."

 

And that's when  _they_ arrived. They rushed Natasha to Steve and tried to take the baby, but Natasha wasn't going to give the baby so easily.

 

So, just like for Peter.

 

She fought for the baby.

 

Despite her nasty conditions.

 

She didn't have the time to win or lose as she hears Rumlow say, "Not here." And the guns were dropped as the trio + the baby was escorted into the van.

 

-

 

"He looked right at me like he didn't even know me." Steve slumps with a frown.

 

"Steve, I'm bleeding," Natasha says with nonchalance, "I hate to break your pity party big guy but I'm bleeding and I have a little baby who has no name."

 

Sam and Steve now noticed the baby who was playing with her stuffed animal. "Give her a name," Sam whispers, "How hard it can be?"

 

And Natasha tears up.

 

She remembers naming Peter and not even getting to hold him. She remembers reading the news about  _her_ Peter being dead in a plane crash that smelled nothing but fishy. Now, she's holding  _someone else's_ baby who must've had a name for the girl. "I dunno about naming her." Natasha murmurs and the baby turns to Natasha. She smiles for the girl. The girl lets a smile of her own.

 

Natasha is thankful that baby's don't have the slightest comprehension of what's going on around the world.

 

"Can we make a pit stop?" Sam asks a Hydra agent, and Natasha rolls her eyes with a fond smile, "Not only is she bleeding but she has a baby in her arms and I'm pretty sure the parents are looking for her."

 

Whatever happened went by quick as one of the Hydra agents neutralizes the other with a baton and knocks him out. All Natasha could see was Maria Hill herself and she looks at the trio. "Two new people?"

 

"Don't ask." Natasha murmurs and yawns, before laying down.

 

"Nat!" Was all Natasha hears before knocking out.

 

-

 

_"Mama! Mama!" What Natasha can assume is her baby prince, Peter._

_Peter looked different from when she first saw her newborn. He had bouncy curls, his eyes shining like he has seen something unbelievable, His body lanky and he had bandaids on his knees._

_Natasha smiles and gives her kid a number of kisses as Peter begs for her to stop with a giggle. "I love you, my little spider." She says fondly and cups his cheeks._

_Peter leaned into her touch and that's where the nightmare begins._

_Instead of a smiling Peter, His smile was filled with blood as he coughs it up to Natasha. Natasha always panics as her clean hand turns into a bloodied hand, "Pete!" She shouts, starting to sob as Peter always... ALWAYS falls into her arms and has difficulty breathing._

_"Mama..." Peter mutters, starting to die and Natasha's sob grew. "Why-- Why did you let m...me die?"_

_"I didn't!" Natasha exclaims, holding Peter close, "I would never let you die, baby!"_

_Peter takes his last breath._

_And so does Natasha._

-

 

Natasha was woken up by a slap.

 

The hand was anything but big. In fact, it was a baby-sized hand. Natasha opens her eyes and sees the baby girl she picked up earlier. Smiling at the girl, She sits up and puts the girl on her left leg, noticing her wound was fixed and bandaged.

 

"Who's Pete?"

 

It was from Sam.

 

Natasha smiles bitterly, "Someone I'll never know."

 

Sam walks over and rubs her back. A comforting sign. "Was he close?" Sam asks as he lets his hand go to the girl.

 

 _He was my kid. But was he even mine?_ "I guess so, yeah." She replies, looking down at the girl who was chewing on her own hand.

 

"Did you feed her?" She asks, "And change her diaper?" Natasha turns the baby around and saw a clean diaper. A sigh of relief as she won't get those painful rashes.

 

Sam nods, "We found her family, too."

 

Natasha raises her eyebrow, "Really?"

 

"Yeah, her name is Delphine Willows," Sam says, "Child of Nila Willows and Athena Willows."

 

"When are we planning to give her back?"

 

"I dunno, but Fury says you should do it. Something about experience?" Sam questions and Natasha's demeanor changed. She hands the baby to Sam.

 

-

 

"How do you know?" Natasha asks Fury.

 

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Fury says with a grumble as he sits up, "Hill, Doc." And without protest, they both leave.

 

" **How do you know?!** " Natasha asks again, grabbing a knife and her eyes blurry.

 

Fury looks at Natasha with pity and she hates it, "Background checks." Fury replies, "I looked into it and your kid died at three."

 

Natasha breathes. She feels like losing it. With her nightmare and the sudden reminder of her child that she could never get, Natasha wanted to cry again and throw things. But she didn't. Instead, she lets her head hit Fury's chest and let Fury hug her.

 

"I loved him, y' know." Natasha finally says, "It was either him or me and I would gladly choose him because I would like to think that if he grew up, his own hands not being stained with another person's blood like mine. If he lived, I would've never got involved with this avenger stuff as I can't imagine not coming home to my baby boy."  _But he didn't come home to me._

Fury thinks for a moment. He always does. "The reason he's dead is the reason you joined the Avengers. You want someone else's kid to come home the day that they're in danger, right?"

 

Natasha nods.

 

"I think your boy would be proud of the woman you became, Natasha," Fury states with utmost confidence, "You may have been an assassin but now you're an Avenger. You and Tony are the stories of turning a life around and if your boy was alive to see that, He would use both of your stories to influence others and himself. You may have blood on your hands, but you're wiping it."

 

Natasha sighs. She can only hope that wherever Peter was, he'd be proud of his mother.

 

-

 

She drops off the baby to her mothers.

 

"I'm sorry that it took a while, but rest assured, She was under the best care," Natasha says with a smile.

 

They were happy to have their baby back.

 

She said goodbye to them and gave the baby a pat on the head.

 

It was bittersweet, Natasha thinks. That many people can get the ending Natasha wants but her.

 

-

 

"I'm sorry," Natasha says, taking off her disguise. Sounding cocky she resumes, "Did I step on your moment?"

 

Everyone was shocked, but Natasha couldn't care as she knew what she had to do. She walks to the computer and starts typing.

 

Councilman Rockwell asks, "What are you doing?"

 

_Letting the world know how fucked up our government agency is._

Pierce replies for Natasha, "She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet."

 

"Don't forget Hydra's." Natasha points out, staring at Pierce.

 

"And SHIELD's." Pierce also points out, " If you do this, none of your past is gonna remain hidden," Natasha looks up, face blank. "Are you ready for the world to see who you really are?"

 

Pierce had no idea her world would never know who she was. And that was fine. Her other world (the Avengers) knew who she was before she became one of them. And that was fine.

 

She wouldn't tell him. "Are you?" She asks and continues to type.

 

And after five minutes, She hits the final pass.

 

"Disabling encryption requires two Alpha members. It's the executive order." Pierce says.

 

"Don't worry," Natasha looks up and tilts her head, "Company's on the way."

 

 

And on cue, Natasha saw Fury.

 

"Your flowers are shit, Sunflowers are my favorite." Fury replies to Pierce's question.

 

As they were talking, Natasha looks around and waves to the other councilmen and women.

 

"... Nick if you have the courage, take it." 

 

"No, I have the courage not to." And with that, Fury drags the old man to the retinal scanner and as a backup, Natasha points a gun at him.

 

"Retinal scanner active."

 

Alexander looks at him as if he was a fool, "You don't think we wiped out your clearance, do you?"

 

Fury gives him a belly laugh. That made Natasha smile slightly. "I know you erased my password. Deleted my retinal scan. But, if you want to be ahead of me, Mr. Secretary..." Fury takes off his eyepatch and reveals his scarred, dead eye. "You gotta keep  _both_ eyes open."

 

That's so cool. Natasha thought to herself as she watches a former friend of Fury give in and put their eyes to the retinal scanner.

 

And within five minutes, Natasha notices Pierce looking out at his helicarriers falling. A defeated Pierce says, "What a waste."

 

Natasha shrugs, "Still on the fence about Roger's chances?"

 

Pierce ignores her, "Come on councilwoman, you're my ticket out of here. Or do you want a violent shock that can kill you?"

 

Natasha walks with the man.

 

"You know, there was a time in my life where I would've taken a bullet for you." Fury tries to stop him.

 

"You did. And you will again when it's useful." Pierce says and Natasha had a split second thought.

 

_I think your boy would be proud of the woman you became,  
_

Natasha activates the disc and gives herself a shock and that disables the pin. Fury shoots his old friend twice and Natasha went unconscious.

 

Fury woke her up.

 

And they were on their way to the helicopter.

 

Fury and Natasha both saved Sam. Sam complained about them barely catching him.

 

"Let it go, Sam," She humors, "You're alive."

 

"But at what cost?" He jokes and Natasha thinks to herself:

 

Peter would be proud of his mother.

 

-

 

Natasha is sworn into the committee. She could nothing about it as the process of leaking HYDRA and her long history resulted in this. But she could care less. They won't arrest an avenger.

 

So, all she had to do was show up and speak nicely.

 

She did one of the two.

 

As she nears the end, she decides to go all out, "You're not gonna put me in prison. You're not going to put any of us in prison." She starts, a smirk gracing her face, "Want to know why?"

 

"Do enlighten us, Agent Romanoff."

 

And she does, "Because you need us. Yes, the world is a vulnerable place and yes we helped make it that way. But we're also the best qualified to defend it. So if you wish to arrest me, You're free to do just that. You'll know where to find me."

 

To finish it off, Natasha stands and takes her leave.

 

Peter would be proud.

 

So, Natasha would be proud too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not entirely sure if I want to do AOU simply because it kinda damages Natasha as a character but at the same time, it kinda fits with this Natasha that I'm doing. We'll see in the future but if I do, I won't do Bruce and Natasha but rather Natasha and being a mom to both Pietro and Wanda.


	5. Finding Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on how Tony found out about Peter's heritage and the scene you've been waiting for is here. Short, but sweet.

 

[ 2 months before the events of Civil War ]

 

"Tony, why are you using your time to focus on a mutant vigilante?" Pepper questions, her face twisted in confusion and irritation.

 

And to some extent, Pepper had the right to be irritated. Tony was using his sleeping hours and hours in general, to find this so-called  _Spider-Man_. Ever since wind caught around, Tony's curiosity sparked. He went all around the internet and found multiple videos of Spider-Man.

 

With the onesie this Spider-Man had, he seemed more like a Spider-baby. When he paused one particular video, he messed around with the graphics and Spider-Man was just wearing a hoodie, shorts, shoes, and tacky goggles.

 

With that in mind, Tony notices something. No, it wasn't his height or how high the voice was or even his stance. It was his outfit. Even when you're an adult, you surely can design your own superhero outfit. JARVIS helped with him, Natasha designed her own suit and even Steve even helped with his signature suit.

 

So Tony was looking for someone who didn't have the sufficient money to make his own fancy suit but to make his own webbing.

 

"Because this vigilante is a mystery and I like mysteries," Tony mumbles his reply and looks up to see Pepper. A beautiful, lovely woman who didn't deserve to deal with such a disaster that is Tony. 

 

Pepper rubbed at her face, her eyes glancing to him before looking somewhere else. "Tony-"

 

"I'm not overworking myself, Pep."

 

"Tony, I know what's happening," Pepper whispers and grabs a chair to sit next to him. Tony hated that even when they were apart that Pepper would always,  _always_ be worried for him. Because despite space itself in it's mysterious glory, Pepper thinks his greatest enemy is just himself.

 

Not Obie.

 

Not the mandarin.

 

Not even Vanko.

 

Tony.

 

"Pepper, we're on a break. Remember?"

 

"I know, but-"

 

"Then, you have to know that you have a meeting tomorrow at eight about a collaboration between Stark Industries and some law place for letting people... what? Remind me again, I'm lost."

 

"Nelson and Murdock want us to fund their law firm not only with money but with technology so they can help with people who have been faced with injustice," Pepper says like she studied the exact words and was going to be tested on it.

 

"Why are we doing that again? It seems out of character?"

 

"We're doing it because you went ahead and suggested it since you have seen them defend one of their clients with nothing but a pen," Pepper states proudly. Was she proud of Tony? He couldn't tell. Suddenly, Her phone rings. "It's their assistant. I'm sorry Tony, I need to take it."

 

Tony nods as he hears the fading of her heels clicking until it was basically nonexistent.

 

-

 

Where was he?

 

Oh.

 

Spider-Man.

 

Going back to the picture, he goes and looks over any footage. The latest he found was Spider-Man stopping a car from hitting the bus and he stops it. dead-on. That made Tony's jaw drop.

 

_Impressive._

"Boss," FRIDAY voice rings up and made Tony look away from the video, "I have live footage of Spider-Man entering an apartment."

 

_Breaking and entering?_

"Put it up, FRI."

 

And it was there. Across from a grocery store, There was Spider-Man all in nothing but his signature costume and  _without_ his mask. All he could see was curls and him hopping inside an apartment at the time of 2 AM.

 

And it's then that he notices the time Spider-Man does his afternoon through nightly security watch. Never morning, Never all night. He would start patrolling at three p.m., And goes wherever he goes after night.

 

That's when it hits.

 

Spider-Man isn't a man. He's a boy.

 

He decides to hack into the camera and sees the name. "FRI, search up Spider-Man and any physical description they have plus the apartment, see the residents that fit Spider-Man's description, plus any nearby schools."

 

An hour into the night, He found Peter Parker. AKA Spider-Man. Goes to Midtown. Has straight A's. Really intelligent kid all-in-all.

 

Now his parents? His parents? That's where Tony started to see that Spider-Man birthed way before he was born.

 

His father. Richard Parker. Worked at Oscorp and for some reason, Norman Osborn wanted to create-- mutate Spider's DNA and merge it into human DNA. But from the research papers, it could only bond with Parker's DNA.

 

So, Peter was born with Spider DNA.

 

And he notes that Peter supposedly died in a plane crash with Richard and Mary. He dug into Mary and discovered that Mary isn't his mom. He did the Punnett square and there was no way that Mary could be his mother  _biologically_.

 

The question remains (at least to Tony) He discovered Peter, his dad, but not his mom.

 

When he went to the birth certificate, the mother's name was redacted.

 

How important is this mother? With nothing else to do, he unredacted it and it had someone's name he wasn't expecting to be on any birth certificate besides her own.

 

Natalia Romanov.

 

At first, Tony didn't believe it. He knew from eavesdropping, Natasha spent her time in the Red Room. Certainly, Natasha didn't have the time to do the birds and bees with Peter's dad... Right?

 

Wrong apparently.

 

2000\. Norman Osborn held a presentation and invited many guests. It included Richard Parker but no Natalia Romanov. That is until He notices in the documents that Natalia sneaked inside and acted as a waitress before Richard was leaving with Natalia.

 

He didn't know why Natasha came to the presentation nor why hadn't she stayed and do whatever she came to do, but in not doing so, resulted in Peter.

 

Tony didn't know how to feel about an assassin that he knows to be such an excellent liar that Fury had to make a lie detector to see if she could fail it bear a child that from the looks of it, isn't so harmless.

 

"Get me the address, FRIDAY."

 

-

 

[ Before the airport scene in Civil War ]

 

Peter was ordered to remain calm as he was waiting to meet his mother in the hotel that Tony bought for him in Germany. 

 

He was nervous. What would be his moms' reaction? Would his mom ground him for being a superhero? What's her favorite color? Does she like daffodils? So many questions ran through his head but that didn't matter as he hears Tony Stark talk with his mother outside the walls.

 

"Tony- my kid is dead," His mom chokes out, "I read it and whatever child you have there is probably not my child."

 

"But here's the thing: That is your child!" Tony exclaims, sounding upbeat, "Peter Parker, son of Richard Parker and an unknown mother?"

 

That made mom stop. "Please," She says on the verge of sobbing, "Please don't give me hope."

 

"This is true," Tony speaks and he heard papers being handed. Heard them being flipped around and he could hear Natasha small murmurs of, "Is this-?"

 

Heard nothing.

 

Then, he hears footsteps on their way to where Peter was. 

 

His back was turned to them before he turns and faces them.

 

Tony Stark wasn't there but Natasha (or his mom) was. She had smarting eyes, a very minuscule smile, her hair loose with curls that fall to her shoulders, she didn't have on her black widow suit but instead tights and a plain grey t-shirt. If he didn't know better, Peter would assume she was a college student.

 

But Peter knew better.

 

That woman was his mom.  _Is_ his mom.

 

His mom is in front of him.

 

Peter eyesight had blurred.

 

"Mom." He croaks.

 

Natasha ran and so did Peter. They ended up hurting each other but Peter didn't care as he sobbed into his mother's arms and his mom doing nothing but hugging him back and saying: "I got you."

 

Peter was happy.

 

"You dumpster dived and made a TV?"

 

"...Yeah."

 

Natasha rolls her eyes fondly, "That's so cool but also gross." There was a smile on her face.

 

And after that, Peter shared everything and told her every, single thing. His mom didn't share much and Peter could tell from her averting her eyes away, she wasn't proud of her story. But Peter didn't mind.

 

He was with his mom and his mom was with him.

 

And what must've been an hour rushed by because Tony was at the door saying, "SUIT UP!" Tony tossed them their new and improved suits and Natasha stares at his Spider-Man suit.

 

"Wait, you're Spider-Man?"

 

Even his own mom knew he was Spider-Man.

 

Peter chuckles nervously, "It's a long story."

 

Guess his mom knew the long story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is finally done!! After I complete the civil war chapter, you'll see how Natasha's choices affect Peter AND Tony. And after that, I'm planning on a very fun interlude which will probably be a few parts long, I'm not really sure but know I'm planning on something ;). Now with this chapter done, what did you think about it? Should I have prolonged it? I'm actually kind of nervous because I felt like I rushed it?? Like I could've put more but i dunno leave suggestions about what I should put in the interludes!


	6. uncalled decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and (mostly) Tony deal with the opposite team and their inner struggles.

 

Peter had no idea why he was there to fight Captain America and his crew besides Tony's explanations of Mr. America going rouge. From what Peter learned in history class, Going rouge often meant the person had their own interest.

 

So what was Captain America's interest?

 

He got to know an hour into tension.

 

But really, he knew once he tried to hit the metal arm guy and instead hit the bird WITH the metal arm guy.

 

Captain America's reason for going rogue was James Buchanan Barnes. To Captain America, Bucky. Peter understood his motives. James didn't bomb the UN, Captain wanted to keep him free because he thinks that James isn't responsible. Tony seemed to think the opposite because of the Winter Soldier.

 

Peter's head could wrap around it but it didn't make sense.

 

Why fight?

 

 _Adults are so dramatic_ , Peter thinks with a frown. Suddenly, he wasn't excited to have a fistfight with Captain America. As they block their ride, The opposite side starts to walk. Them too. Then, it went from speed walk to a run like it was the last printer on black Friday. 

 

"They aren't stopping," Peter says keeping up with his mom who was beginning to jog.

 

"We aren't either." His mom and Tony say at the same time.

 

They ran and the first to hit was Tony but was blocked by Captain America.

 

"HEY! WHO DO I FIGHT?!" Peter asks as he swinging to avoid cars by a magician (who he thinks is very cool and wants to be friends with her! She's like a cool superhero!). No reply which made Peter get away from the woman and to help his mom who was fighting Hawkeye.

 

"I hope we're still friends," Natasha says with a smile before Peter attempts to kick Hawkeye, his leg glows red.

 

"Ah, Peter! Meet Clint, your uncle." Natasha introduces.

 

Clint hums, "I can't hear you since my hearing aids broke but hey Spider-Man."

 

" _HE KNOWS ME_!" Peter squeals before he was thrown towards Captain America by the female superhero with glowing red hands.

 

"You're pulling your punches," She says, also throwing Natasha and Peter huffs before turning his attention to Captain America.

 

He took a minute to examine the Nazi fighter.

 

Steve Rogers was in his blue American suit, he noticed the Avengers logo on his shoulder was no longer there.  _He wasn't an Avenger._ Peter notes. Steve's head tilted to the side as if he was asking:  _Who are you?_

_That isn't fair, almost everyone knew him_. Peter thinks.

 

"Look, kid, there's a lot you don't understand." He speaks with what must've been his captain voice.

 

 _That's where you're wrong._ Peter says in his mind,  _I know plenty._

"Mr. Stark thought you'd say that, wow." With a shake of his head, he throws webs that stick to Steve's shield and ankle and pulls him over before Peter was propelled in the air due to Steve doing a somersault.

 

As they traded hits and dodges, Steve manages to tug Peter using his own webs and hit him with the shield. Peter, being quick recovers and jumps back up.

 

"Did Stark tell you anything else?"

 

_That you think you're right. And that is what makes someone dangerous._

"Nothing, really," Peter lies, "But I seen this one vine that inspires my next move."

 

"Vine? Wha- HEY!" And suddenly, Steve was kicked in the legs to the gangway's leg. Peter walks over to Captain America and hears him.

 

"Guess that  _vine_ had a point," Steve mumbles before throwing his shield at the leg and Peter suddenly had to carry the gangway. If Peter was still a human, he would've sued Captain America. "You got heart kid, where you from?"

 

"Queens," Peter says as he sees Captain America get away from him.

 

"Brooklyn."

 

 _As if that has any rep._ Peter stews.

 

Suddenly, The one fighter he missed (Ant-Man) grew.

 

 _Really_ grew.

 

Suddenly, he was giant and Peter treads back for a little, amazed by the sudden change in size. "HOLY SHIT!" He screams in disbelief before he watched Giant-Man grab War Machine by the leg.

 

War Machine is on his team. Peter thinks, That rhymes.

 

"Give me back my Rhodey." Peter hears Tony prior to being shot down by the birds feet first. That must be gross.

 

"I got him!" Peter shouts as Giant-Man threw War Machine and Peter catches him with his web before swinging him back into the fight.

 

"Okay, anybody on our side hiding any shocking and fantastic abilities they'd like to disclose, I'm open to suggestion!" Tony chirps and Peter hated that he didn't have anything besides webbing.

 

"I can heal super quick!-" Peter was cut off before he realizes that he's still attached to War Machine and instead of being on the ground, he's a few feet into the air as War Machine flies attacking Giant-Man. It was then that Peter was able to detach himself as the cool female superhero had more red around War Machine and he jumps to Giant-Man.

 

"Get off," Giant-Man says sluggish.

 

Peter ignores it, "HI MR GIANT-MAN!" Peter says, super excited and knocks on the helmet rapidly. "I'M SPIDER-MAN AND I WANNA KNOW HOW YOU GOT SO GIANT!"

 

As Peter crawls all over the helmet, His ears begin to ache as War Machine had a sonic disruptor and the cool female superhero screams. 

_Shut up!_ Peter wants to say as he suddenly sees more than one Giant-Man and more than one everything. He can hear everything and even  _smell_ everything and it hurts. He suddenly couldn't breathe as he was just bombarded with smell, sight, even hearing. All of a sudden he hears his moms voice,

 

"You're not gonna stop."

 

(Peter would regret not listening in later but his focus wasn't on his mom who could surely hold herself against a super-soldier or two.)

 

 _Pull through,_ Peter encourages himself and looks around before analyzing the situation. An idea pops up and he isn't afraid to share it. "Hey!" He says to his team, "Has anyone seen that one Star Wars movie... Empire Strikes back?!"

 

"Jesus, Tony," He could hear War Machine say, "How old is this guy?"

 

"Dunno," Tony replies, "Didn't carbon date him yet but he's on the young side."

 

Peter swings around Giant-Man, "You know that part… where they're on the snow planet… with the walking thingies?" He asks them both, hoping they at least seen  _that_ part.

 

Tony stops for a moment, "Are you a star wars nerd?"

 

"No! My best friend Ned is though and I force myself to watch it with him!"

 

"Well, He is onto something." War Machine provides, "High now, Tones. Go high!"

 

Peter swings his webs around Giant-Man and he knows that they've done their part when Giant-Man topples over, "YES! Hah! That was awesome!" He cheers but he did it too early as when Giant-Man stumbled, he hits Peter and Peter flew and landed nearby.

 

For what seemed like forever was actually a minute as Tony retracted his helmet and Peter could see his eyebrows furrowed together and his frown apparent, "Kid, are you okay?" He asks.

 

Peter nods, "That was scary." He jokes.

 

"Yeah. You're done. Alright?" Tony says it like a question but to Peter, it was a demand.

 

"What?"

 

"You did a good job, kiddo. Now stay down."

 

"But!"

 

"Your mom AND aunt would kill me if I keep letting you fight as you nearly got thrown over like you were some feather."

 

Peter slumps down, "Fine."

 

It took a few days until he learned what his mom did.

 

-

 

Tony had to force himself to stay pieced together as he watches his best friend inside a CT-Scanner. The logical part of Tony says it wasn't his fault. Vision had the beam and Rhodey told him to beam it. But the emotional part of Tony (his "better" part) said IT WAS. If Tony had just simply talked and talked, maybe there would still be Avengers.

 

Steve making tea and training newbies as Natasha fights with Clint to see what they have to prove on and Tony being in the lab making them new equipment, waiting for Thor and his science buddy Bruce to come back in one piece ready to eat junk food and talk more science.

 

But Tony never gets what he wants. Never.

 

As he walks away from Rhodey and Vision, he spots Natasha and an angry Peter. He wondered if Peter found out about what Natasha did and how it can affect their future. Walking slowly, he can see Peter waving his hands and talking but Natasha was playing statue as she stood still and listened to every word Peter had said.

 

He stops when he can listen in. Which is in front of them.

 

"You're a fugitive mom!" Peter snaps, tears on the brink of leaving his eyes and Tony's heart broke. He realized that Natasha didn't think it through or that she did and went through with it. Natasha was smart. They're talking about a spy.

 

Natasha says nothing, Peter continued, "And I got you mom. After  _so many_ years! I finally unite with my mom and she has to leave."

 

Tony nearly tears up. No, he does. It reminds him of his own relationship with his mom. His mom was fantastic at being a mom but often than not, She  _always_ had to leave with Howard. It hurt Tony each time she left because he'd be alone with Jarvis or with Obie. He just wanted his mom, not Obie. He didn't mind Jarvis as he played much more of a fatherly role than Howard ever did.

 

The difference between them, however, is the separation. His mom is dead. Has been dead for nearly two decades. He can't reunite unless he dies too (and that is if he's lucky that some deity sees him as a good person rather than a dick). Peter and his mom can reunite.  _Can_. But they can't now due to Natasha's decision.

 

As Natasha said something along the lines of, "I had too, Pete." Tony moves out the way as Peter storms off, wiping his tears. He could hear Peter saying, "Adults are mean."

 

Tony didn't mind as what he said was true.

 

Natasha turns to the balcony and stares at the trees. Tony steps forward and stands next to his friend. His former friend.

 

"The doctors say he shattered L4 through S1. Extreme laceration in the spinal cord. Probably looking at some form of paralysis." Tony starts, "From the hips down, perhaps."

 

"Steve's not gonna stop. If you don't either, Rhodey's gonna be the best case scenario." Natasha murmurs.

 

"You let them go, Natasha." Tony points out.

 

"We played this wrong." She says.

 

" _We_? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA!" Tony says with a huff.

 

Natasha looks at him, concealing most of her anger, "Are you incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?" She asks as if that was the hardest thing Tony can ever do.

 

Tony stays silent thanking his glasses were tinted before responding, "T'Challa snitched on you... So, they're coming for ya."

 

"I'm not the one that needs to watch their back." She spits, almost walking away before Tony grabs her wrist.

 

Even if he dislikes Natasha, he thinks of Peter. He knows the kid has been aching to see and spend time with his mom. And if he lets her go, Peter might never get that chance to spend time with Natasha. He may be a dick, but he won't let Peter go mother-less when his mom is alive, well, and surely can be there for Peter if Tony has trouble. So, Tony strikes a deal.

 

"What is it?" Natasha asks harshly, pulling her wrist back.

 

"Peter."

 

And that is when Natasha's walls pull down and she stands in front of him, her eyes darting to his glasses in fury, "I'm not gonna hurt the kid," Tony reassures, "I like him and I'm looking out for him. Wants what best for him."

 

Natasha visibly slumps, "I failed him." Is what she says, "I couldn't even say anything."

 

Tony shoves down his words and focuses on Peter, "I'll let you see the kid every two weeks of the month as long as you stay here and don't cause trouble."

 

Natasha seems to consider this. She had no other option if Tony was being honest. It seemed to dawn on Natasha and she nods. "Deal."

 

They shake hands.

 

Do they still dislike each other? Sure, but they had one thing in common now and it was Peter.

 

"Tell him I'm sorry, okay?" Natasha requests, "I forgot that I have the best kid ever in the midst of the chaos."

 

Tony nods.

 

Natasha leaves and Tony runs away to a guest room. He goes to the nearest pillow and breathes in it. Suddenly, the anxiety kicked in and he didn't have his stress ball or pen.

 

As the earth turns, Tony turns as well and refuses his tears to be let free.

 

.

 

He finds out Bucky killed his parents.

 

He asks Steve if he knew. If he knew that Bucky killed his parents. If he knew all along and didn't tell him. If he knew and that he played along to the charade. He wanted Steve not to know. He wanted his closest friend to say he never knew that footage existed and that Bucky possibly didn't know either.

 

But.

 

Tony never gets what he wants. Never.

 

As Steve nods, Tony blinks away the tears of many emotions. Betrayal. Grief. Anger. Hurt.

 

He starts to fight them both. Because he didn't care for Howard. He was a sperm donor. But, he cared for his mom. The same woman that was gentle with him after she had a fight with Howard and Tony gave her a firefly as a way to get better. Maria may have been submissive to his father, but she wouldn't hesitate to love Tony and ignore the toxic motto of  _Stark men are made of iron_.

 

She was the good thing for Tony and Bucky ripped that away.

 

Again, Tony felt so many emotions.

 

And as they fight and fight, Tony is on the ground. He didn't care if he was fighting two super soldiers that took steroids. He's fighting his mom's killer and his mom's killer friend. He kept thinking about it.

 

Steve probably never considered him as a friend, did he?

 

Ouch.

 

His mask was off, no glasses. Steve can very well see the horrified eyes Tony had as Steve Rogers-- His former friend, His former teammate stabbed the core of the iron man suit with his father's shield. Tony had thought Steve was going to put the shield through his head. He didn't know which was worse.

 

The betrayal and dying or living through the betrayal.

 

Steve pulls the shield out and helps Bucky but Tony wasn't about to let him run away, "THAT'S MY FATHERS SHIELD! YOU DON'T DESERVE IT!"

 

Steve drops the shield and walks away.

 

 _Don't cry,_ Tony hears his father,  _Stark men are made of iron._

 

_But what if the iron rusts?_

.

 

Even after seeing his Rhodey walk (and almost fails), reads the stupid letter, and hearing about the raft situation, Tony knows he didn't win.

 

The Avengers are no longer.

 

Tony grabs a wine bottle and drinks his sorrows away.

 

_Stark men are made of iron._

_And sadly, the iron began to rust._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nearly cried writing the end of Tony's POV oof! So, that was civil war. the other chapter everyone was waiting for! Natasha did a no-no and wait till Peter finds out about what else that happens. And Tony. For the chapters, I'm planning ahead of time he's going to be super active as Iron Man in Spider-Mans life and active as Tony, same for Nat.
> 
> Also, Also! Sorry, it took so long to update. It's 1 AM and I'm listening to Sign of Times as I'm writing rn. For the first interlude, it MIGHT be in Natasha's or Peters POV due to the threads of the upcoming stuff leading up to Infinity War and Endgame ;). So, this is just moving fast because I update it constantly and the constant updates are going to drop next week because I'm going on a trip and having a birthday party.
> 
> But did you enjoy chapter 6? I was having fun with Peter as I knew he's quippy and fun and I had some fun writing in Tony's POV because Tony is a complex character in all honesty and I'm still in the character study parts of Tony as he and Peter are the most human in the MCU next to Bruce and Natasha


	7. Interlude: The Ferry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's suit is taken away by mom and mentor (secretly father figure but Peter won't admit).
> 
> Natasha deals with Peter being Peter while also comforting Tony about their decisions.

Peter was in trouble. 

 

He knew it since not only Iron Man made an appearance, but so did his mom.

 

It's been a couple of weeks since he has seen his mom. She was wearing regular civilian clothes, her hair in a ponytail, her eyes clouded by sunglasses. He was still mad about her decision. Instead of every day, it was two weeks of each month and that bummed Peter out. And if that wasn't enough, Tony almost died and Peter couldn't help but be mad at his mom more.

 

Iron Man was just Iron Man. But even the suit sounded mad at him. "Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch: your mom and I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do."

 

Peter didn't care. His mom NOR Mr. Stark even listened to Peter when he told them about arms deals the Vulture was doing. His mom steps forward, taking off her sunglasses to reveal her  _very_ disappointed eyes. Instantly, Peter wanted to put her sunglasses back on.

 

  
"Is everyone okay?" Peter asks, still sitting down.

 

"No thanks to you." Iron Man spits and received a little slap on the chest from Natasha.

 

It was far too late as Peter couldn't help but get mad, "No thanks to  _me_?" He asks, hysterical. He jumps from his seat and makes his way to his mom and Iron Man, "Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you  _both_  about it. But you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if one of you had just listened to me!"

 

"Who do you think called the FBI, Peter?" His mom asks, crossing her arms as  _Tony_ came out of the Iron Man suit. Suddenly, Peter felt crowded, "I DID! When I saw that you were Spider-Man, I wanted to snap at you because I wanted you to live a normal life!"

 

"I have Spider DNA-" Peter says but was cut off from his mother. Her disappointment changes to anger. This must've been her breaking point.

 

"This is where you zip it!" Tony snaps, "The adults are talking."

 

"I worry about you each time you go on patrol because  _what if_ you don't make it back?!" Natasha proceeds, "What if people had died tonight, Pete? It would've been a different story, yes?"

 

Peter nods.

 

"And if you died..." Natasha takes a deep breath, "That would be on me. I don't need that after I thought you were dead for fifteen years."

 

Peter's anguish turns to regret, "I wanted to be like you, mom."

 

He noticed a change but it was removed just as quick as it was placed, "I wanted you to be better." She says, matter-of-factly.

 

Instantly, her tone went from a concerned mother to a blank spy. And Peter hated that.

 

He could see Tony pacing around, biting his thumb as he calls his mom over. They walk far, not wanting Peter to hear his punishment. After minutes of speaking, They walk back to Peter and this time Tony was in front of him.

 

"I-I'm sorry," Peter says, his voice full of gloom.

 

"Sorry doesn't cut it," Tony says, "I need the suit back. Your mom thought it would be just and so did I."

 

"For how long?" Peter asks, dreading the answer. He wanted to keep the Spider-Man suit. The suit gave Peter confidence. That he wasn't some kid from Queens who gets picked on by some teenager with no powers. That he was no longer useless to the world as Peter Parker but as  _Spider-Man_. Spider-Man gave Peter everything.

 

"Forever."

 

Without Spider-Man, Peter was nothing.

 

Peter shakes his head, shock visible on his face. He could see Natasha frown but she didn't do anything about the scene unfolding. She thought it was just to take away his suit too.

 

"Yeah, that's how it works."  Tony supplies as he made his hands curl  _(give me the suit)._

"No, no, no... Please, please, please...." Peter pleads, his voice almost betraying him.

 

"Peter," Natasha's soft voice comes in, "Don't make this harder than this has to be."

 

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it." Tony cuts in, "God, I sound like my dad."

 

He didn't want to give them the suit. But he had no other choice.

 

"I don't have clothes," Peter admits sheepishly, averting his eyes to the ground.

 

Tony and Natasha smile, "We can change that."

-

 

Peter knocks on the door and Aunt May opens the door, she also happened to be upset at Peter. Today was  _not_ Peter's day.

 

"Hey," Peter whispers. May didn't notice he had on an oversized NYC tourist shirt (picked by Tony) and his Hello Kitty pants (Mom said he'd look in it but Peter silently disagrees). May inhales deeply, swallowing her anger and storms inside the apartment.

 

"I've been calling you all day. You didn't answer your phone. You can't do that." May says, her stress leaking into her voice. She goes and sits down on a chair and Peter stands behind her. Peter didn't like this day. He wanted this day to be over. Everyone was suddenly not happy about Peter and what he did today and he  _wished_ the disappointment, the melancholy, every emotion didn't come towards him as he tears up.

 

"I called five of your friends.  _Five_." She points out.

 

"I'm fine May, " Peter reassures, "I'm fine honestly, relax."

 

Instantly, May stands and she faces Peter. It felt like he was a younger boy with the sudden power that May displayed and she didn't even know. "You." She points at Peter, "Cut the bullshit. I know you left detention. I know you left the hotel room in Washington. I know you sneak out of this house every night, Pete. That's not fine. Pete, you  _have_ to tell me what's been going on! It's just me and you, baby."

 

"I lost the Stark Internship." He lies, and if anything, he tears up even more.

 

"What?" May asks.

 

"Y-Yeah," Peter says and sits, "And mom was on his side too."

 

May knew  _The_ Black Widow was his mother. After the plane crash, she received all of Peters things and one of them being the tapes. It wasn't so far-off that she watched it at some point. She was in denial until Tony showed her the birth certificate and pictures of Richard and Natasha.

 

But from the looks of it, May was happy to know that Peter wasn't all alone with May. Peter sits down and May goes over to hug him and stroke his head.  "It's okay," May comforts, "You did your best and if Stark or your mom couldn't see it, they suck." She says jokingly.

 

"Yeah," Peter says and leans into his Aunt. It felt peaceful until Aunt May smells him.

 

"You smell like garbage, Petey. Go shower."

-

Peter nearly died as the plane landed and he rolls into the sand, his ears ringing along with his heart beating way too quick.

 

He stopped the Vulture-- Liz's dad from stealing Tony's equipment while wearing his homemade suit. At least he thought he did. He staggers up, dazed from the fire before seeing claws grabbing him, keeping him still and throwing punches. From the punching, Peter could see sparks from Vulture's wings and Peter knows that wasn't supposed to be there.

 

"Hey, Pedro." Adrian says smugly.

 

Peter disregards his name and shoots a web but he sadly missed and instantly, he becomes the Vulture's prey as he was grabbed by the claws again and gets pinned down. Screaming in pain, Peter tries to get the claws loose and it does work. Vulture lets him go but Peter still sees the sparks on his wings.

 

Sighing, Peter shoots a web towards Vulture but there must've been some sort of miscommunication because of Vulture snips his web, clutches him again, and slams him into the ground. And then again. And again.

 

Losing consciousness, Peter fights against it but his body almost didn't as he was examined by Vulture and was dropped. Peter soon realizes it wasn't for his sake but rather of Vulture seeing a crate of Tony's arc reactors. Peter stands, incredibly thankful he was still alive but he had no time to think more as he sees  _more_ sparks rain down on Vulture's wings.

 

And yet, he didn't stop. "Dude! Your wings are going to explode!" He shouts as he shoots another web to the crate and with all his strength, he pulls the crate.

 

Vulture does too and it becomes a twisted tug of war as they both try to get something that isn't theirs. "Time to go home, Pete," Adrian says.

 

_Well, at least he got my name right. Kinda._

"I'm trying to save you!" Peter exclaims before the wings snapped his webbing. Trying to go for another, he shoots another web but this time nothing came out. Fear consumes him as he sees the Vulture fly away but the fear was escalated as he sees that the wingsuit fails to fly higher and instead of flying away and claiming victory, Adrian falls from the sky and into the sand along with the wings.

 

And if things couldn't get worse, an explosion followed.

 

As the fire blooms, Peter's heart began to pick up its pace, "No." He says towards Adrian  _possibly_ being dead. There was no way a regular human can survive a fall with  _two_  failed wings.

 

Peter was wrong and he was happy to be wrong. Running into the flames, Peter found Adrian in pain as his own invention stabbed him in the back. Peter runs over, his legs wanting to give up and they did as he was next to the man that tried to kill him.

 

They both stare at each other, Peter gaze with concern but Adrian's had something else. Maybe respect, Peter didn't know. He turns Adrian around and sees that the wing hit the spine. Hiding his sudden despair, Peter knew he couldn't take out the wing.

 

"I'm sorry," He says to Adrian and grabs a nearby paper and writes.

 

Adrian didn't say anything as he webbed up carefully by Peter Parker. Not as Spider-Man.

 

Peter walks away from the fire and goes to the Cyclone.

 

As an hour passed, Peter sees the rescue party and Happy. They all see Adrian and his note. Happy looks around as if searching for Spider-Man. Spider-Man, of course, was away and finally rests for a little.

 

If Peter had stayed awake, he would've seen Iron Man pick him up and put him into med bay.

 

-

 

Natasha looks at Peter. She should've known that her own son would do the death-defying stunt of fighting someone that could kill him. But, he did and maybe she should've recommended Tony to take away the suit. Peter was battered but Dr. Cho said his accelerated healing would take care of everything but Natasha insisted that Peter should stay.

 

He was resting. Her boy looked peaceful if she could erase the bruise on his left cheek. She ran her fingers through his hair and remembered the times when even he was upset, he asked for advice.

 

_Natasha was reading Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief when she was tapped on the shoulder by a flustered Peter. Closing the book with her finger, she looks at him with a smirk, "Something up, Spider-boy?" She asks._

_Peter nods with a smile, "I think I might like someone.." He mutters to her._

_That was cute, Natasha thinks. He trusts her. "Well, who's the lucky gal?"_

_"Uhh, his names Harry Osborn."_

_"Osborn? As in Norman Osborn's son?" Natasha asks, Stark was going to have a big fit._

_Peter nods, his head tilted in confusion. "You're not against me?" He asks and instantly, Natasha could see the real reason Peter was flustered._

_"That you like boys? Not really, No." Natasha says with a shrug, "You love who you love, Who am I to stop that?"_

_Peter became excited. Natasha didn't really see why but she supposed it was a big accomplishment to come out to her. Still, seeing him so excited made her smile._

_One more step._

She walked down to Tony's lab and puts her thumb on the scanner. To her surprise, she was let in and she goes to Tony who was upgrading his latest mark suit. Even as being her old friend, Natasha could see he was keeping busy to buzz off whatever feeling he had.

 

"Hey," Natasha says trying to be soft, "You okay?"

 

Tony turns to her, head tilting to the left a little, "No, I'm confused as to why you're here. Not to be rude or anything."

 

Natasha thought he had the right to be rude. After all, her decisions almost cost Tony his life. "You didn't delete the scanner but I came down here because I wanted to check on you. Not to kill you or give you a mouthful."

 

Tony grunts.

 

"I know you, Tony," She starts, "I know that when something goes wrong, you take the weight and put it on your shoulders because you think it's your fault."

 

"Well it is, isn't it?" He asks with a frown.

 

"No," Natasha says, her words stern and unmoving, "None of us could predict that Peter would go after him with his onesie suit."

 

"But, he's a superhero, Nat,"

 

_Nat._

 

"I know, but here's the thing. We did what we thought was right. It wasn't  _one hundred percent_  right, but on some level of right because Peter did the opposite of what we tell him to do. One of us was going to have enough of it at some point."

 

"But I should be patient with the kid, He may have done some foolish stuff, but it wasn't ill-intentioned."

 

"Then we teach him," Natasha says without hesitation, "We teach him about what the Avengers do when danger lurks. We can't prepare for the future but we can teach him in the present."

 

Tony considers it. "Okay, When should we start training?"

 

"When Peter gets better, but right now..."

 

"What?"

 

"You just bond with him at lab time, okay?"

 

Tony nods. Natasha says her goodbye and leaves the lab.

 

With a smile on her face, Natasha heads up to Peter and sees him eating jello.

 

"Hello, Spidey," Was all she said before going in the room and watching Peter's favorite show: Parks and Recreation.

 

...

 

"Is this where you get your quips from Pete?"

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"Maybe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOYAH! Two updates in one day (I updated chapter 6 around 1 AM my bad!) This was Homecoming and sadly I didn't include the first half + the building scenes and I have no idea why but I just HAD to include the suit being taken away because it's what motivates Peter in the climax of it all AND the fight with Vulture because I'm trying to include something ambitious to the book before I close its end and the epilogue because I already have the ending planned (but not everything in-between because I'm an idiot). Besides that, I put in some fluff, minimal angst, and tonynat because I'm soft for the heart and soul of the MCU!
> 
> Did you enjoy the first part of the many interludes?
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I'm going to do at least 3! One featuring Thor and the other two featuring quality time with tony and natasha w/ Peter


	8. Interlude II: The traumas of a hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers he has PTSD.

Peter thought it was stereotypical.

 

To think heroes walk everything off. The wormhole, killing others, being betrayed by your loved ones, you name it. But Peter never thought that heroes have traumas.

 

He barely registered the fact that he may have PTSD when he was bought to the hospital for his monthly checkup. When Natasha went for her monthly checkup, Peter couldn't help but think about it.

 

Peter thought about being left to die under the cinder blocks that help the roof that fell on him. Peter remembered calling out for help and realizing no one was going to help him unless he helped himself. Peter thought about the fire surrounding him and Adrian as they were on the beach, rushing over to save him with nothing but an almost emptied web shooter and his own body. Peter could remember steering a crashing plane from such a high altitude to get somewhere safe.

 

Peter could remember the claws holding him down as he groaned in pain, just waking up from an airplane crash similar to his father and Mary. If you could ask Petr where the Vulture hit him, he'd point to every designated body part as if he repeated it every day.

 

Peter could remember the Vulture throwing him up and down, and Peter was fighting until he hit the ground of sand. He could remember the Vulture inspecting him and deciding that he was too weak to be in the way anymore, so he just dropped him.

 

Point was, he could remember it. And he hated that his brain could remember every minut detail of it all.

 

His body stayed still, his eyes now trapped in a gaze. He couldn't move but Peter didn't feel panicked. He dealt with this before. (But Peter didn't realize how unhealthy this was). He stayed in his brain until someone was shaking him, "Pete?" He can hear his mom speak to him, "I'm going to get Doctor Cho, stay here."

 

In a few minutes(?), He could see Doctor Cho. Peter didn't know what she was doing, but spontaneously, she started to talk about him as if she knew him, "You are Peter Benjamin Parker. Son of Natasha Romanoff and Richard Parker," Cho spoke, "You're also Spider-Man. Currently, you're inside Medbay for a monthly checkup..."

 

 

He forgot he was in Medbay.

 

Suddenly, the lights were dimmed. Something was in his hand. Cho rolled his hand as if he had to squeeze it and he heard music. Soothing, nice, music.

 

"Squeeze the ball, Peter," Cho commands quietly.

 

Peter did so.

 

Cho noticed that he still is blanked out. So, she bent down and reiterated everything she said again, and again. She would tell him to squeeze the ball and the music would repeat. Each time the cycle repeated itself Peter was coming back. And as he did, he slowly, slowly, slowly, put his eyes on Cho. It stayed there for a few seconds, then it went to his mom who had her hands up in prayer as if the devil took Peter out of his own body and the only way to get him back was to pray the devil out of him.

 

But it worked.

 

Peter looked at himself and noticed he wasn't wearing his homemade Spider-Man suit, but regular civilian clothes. He looked at a small mirror and his face had no cuts or grime. He didn't look like Spider-Man unmasked. He looks like Peter Parker, son of Natasha Romanoff and the known nephew of May Parker.

 

"Let's go in shall we?" Cho asks.

 

Peter walked behind her.

 

-

 

After the extremely long checkup, it was done. But sadly, he had to wait a few more minutes for his brain scan to print.

 

While he was waiting, his mom was talking to Dr. Cho about Natasha's brain scan and the results of her checkup. She couldn't have any more babies, she was physically fit, but Dr. Cho pointed out her brain scan with not so positive results. "Romanoff, when I did mental health tests on you, you passed all but two ."

 

Natasha was similar to a war veteran. Fighting for others without thinking about if she'll out of come of this war. "Have you been sleeping lately?" Cho asks Natasha.

 

After receiving the answer, Cho nods and leaves to grab a paper and write. "I'll schedule an appointment for you." Was all Cho said before disappearing in the halls.

 

When she comes out with a dark paper and a white paper, Peter knew one was for him. "Peter," Cho calls, "Come over." Peter sees his mom and Cho. He walks over and she walks them to the nearest room. Cho holds up the paper and he could very much say it was his brain due to his name being on the bottom left corner. 

 

"When I scanned Peter's brain, I asked questions related to the Ferry incident and his usual patrols," Cho starts, "And each time I did ask, there was a stress response--" Cho points to the hippocampus, "There and increased norepinephrine when I asked about the Ferry or the first time he was enclosed in a tight space."

 

Natasha didn't get it. Peter didn't either. For geniuses, they didn't even know what was going on in their own brains.

 

"I'm saying Peter has PTSD. Peter has post-traumatic stress disorder."

 

It was like Peter got knocked down. Peter wanted to deny the claim. Peter walked it off. Sure, he'd wake up crying about the Ferry sometimes but he was fine.

 

He was fine.

 

Was he?

 

As Cho gave Natasha more papers, Peter couldn't help but hide on his mom's neck as she listens to Cho.

 

And as they walk back, Peter glues himself to his mother and his mom didn't make any indication that she was uncomfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a mini, mini, interlude. Like 900 words long simply because I wrote this at 3 AM and I tinkered it twenty minutes ago. So, Peter has PTSD whump whump whump. I really wanted to input dissociation because dissociation is really one of the ways people can have anxiety attacks and I just think when Peter dissociates as himself that he stands still and is just really something similar to a statue. But behold, this very unnecessary interlude because I needed to update. I still have about four? interludes to go! Did you like this interlude?


	9. Interlude III: Spider-Man meets Spider-Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After fighting Fisk thugs, Peter meets the light of his life: A dog

 

 _"Peter, it's past your curfew, should I enable the Dream Factory protocol?"_ Karen asks Peter.

 

"No no no no no no!" Peter panics as he webs up the last Fisk thug and with a frown due to Wilson Fisk getting away  _again_. Peter looks around for any more thugs but seen nothing and he shoots a web, taking his leave.

 

 _"Peter judging by your expression, you seem upset,"_ Karen points out,  _"May I ask why?"_

 

Karen was curious. That's new.

 

"Well, Fisk got away while he sent his thugs to do the dirty work for him," Peter grumbles and stops on the ceiling, "I don't like Fisk being free, Karen, It's equivalent of letting an evil godfather... Godfather!"

 

Peter laughs at his own comparison and Karen as she does, alerts him of something,  _"Peter there is something behind the garbage can a few feet from you."_

 

"Huh?" He asks as he looks around and sees a figure clambering in the trashcan. His Spidey-sense wasn't making a big deal about the figure so he was taking his guess that he wasn't involved in any danger. Yet.

 

He jumps down and was two inches away from the garbage can when he noticed a tail. He walks slowly, not wanting to disturb the animal and he saw a dog. The dog was black, short fur with patches, a bunch of scars, and was eating leftover food. "What kind of breed is the dog, Karen?" Peter asks quietly.

 

"It appears to be a Staffordshire Bull Terrier, Peter," Karen supplies, "Would you like to know fun facts about the Staffordshire Bull Terrier, Peter?"

 

Peter shakes his head and it seems that the Bull Terrier found Peter. Instead of attacking or even barking, the dog trots and takes a whiff of Peter. Looking around, Peter takes off his mask and smiles at the dog. "Hey, little pup," Peter speaks and even though the dog looked to be an adult, the dog was a pup to Peter. "Sorry, but I need to know what gender you are."

 

"The Stafford seems to be a girl as she has pups in her belly."

 

Peter coos, "She's gonna be a mom! I'm going to name you... Nat? No, that's weird." Peter sits and thinks of names as the dog puts her head on Peter's lap. Peter didn't mind, "How about Odie? From the Garfield show!"

 

Odie seemed to be content with her name and instantly, the dog was no longer her name but instead her name was Odie! Peter was extremely pleased, "Let's take you to my apartment, I can't let May see you or she'll flip." Peter grabs Odie and carries her on his back.

 

As he walks home, he thinks about Odie. She needs to have an owner, right? Odie didn't have a collar but she seemed to be obedient, nice even. Was she in a pound? Peter huffs, "Karen, can you do a search on any missing Staffordshire Bull Terrier in Queens or Brooklyn?"

 

"Yes, I can." Karen answers to Peter and while that, he puts Odie down as he sees a backpack. One of the old ones Aunt May bought! Whenever May bought a bookbag, She would put clothes and money for him in case he needed it ( _"For emergencies, Petey!"_ ).  Peter would always say that she exaggerates with the clothes but for once, Peter was thankful that she did that.

 

He jumps and sticks to the wall to climb and easily retrieves the bookbag from the web that he put. He goes back down (slowly as to not scare Odie) and changes into long pants, a shirt, and a jacket. "Come on, Odie, we gotta buy you food and stuff."

 

Peter walks to the nearest store and walks in. It was late from what Peter can see. Not much customers and most aisles were closed except for about five. No one seemed to care that Peter had a dog with an unusual amount of patches and a stinky stench. But Peter was grateful that they didn't care. After all, they had an alien attack.

 

He walks to the pet aisle and looks at the money. He had forty dollars and some change. He could definitely buy Odie her food, soap, maybe even a collar with some sparkles. Peter was internally delighted that he was shopping for a dog. Smiling, he grabs a bag of dog food and then he thought about the puppies, "Crap, you're eating for like five." Peter says and looks at the bag of dog food before grabbing a bigger one.

 

"Well, I hope you like..." Peter looks at the bag, "Veggie flavored mini biscuits."

 

Odie didn't seem to be bothered with the flavor. So Peter goes and grabs the dog shampoo and conditioner. "I hope this makes your patches no longer, Odie." He whispers, "Man I really should've gotten a cart, would make things really easier."

 

But he was far from where the carts were so he'd have to manage. "Odie, how many pups are you expecting?"

 

Odie just wagged her tail.

 

"That's amazing," Peter says in awe.

 

  He looks around, "Want a collar?" He asks Odie.

 

Odie didn't reply.

 

"Okay, so we won't get you one?" Peter asks and heads to the cash register. As the worker scanned his three items, Peter gets a phone call. He grabs his phone and sees his Aunt May. Crap.

 

He picks up, "Hey May!"

 

"Pete," May yawns, "Listen, baby, I'm so so sorry I have some bad news."  
  
  


Peter frowns, "Tell me?"

 

"I got a promotion!"

 

Peter laughs before rolling his eyes. Of course, his aunt would do that, "Congrats Aunt May! What are you now?"

 

"I'm the supervisor of F.E.A.S.T.!" She says her voice extremely loud, "Can't you believe that?!"

 

Peter grins widely as the cashier told him his total. Peter just hands him the two twenties before continuing, "I can't May! Congratulations! Oh my god!" As he was being handed his things, He walks out with Odie at his side, "I'm so happy for you May, holy shit."

 

"Young man," May scolds, "Donate to the swear jar! Anyways, Peter, I'll be home in about an hour, go back to sleep you have to do training with your mom tomorrow plus you have to take the tapes to her."

 

Shit. Peter thinks. He forgot he had to do that tomorrow. "I will-"

 

Odie barks.

 

"Huh?" Aunt May sounded puzzled, "Was that a dog? Pete-!"

 

"No! It's a movie! uh, Wonder Pets!" Peter rushes with his words, "I gotta go to sleep, I love you! Bye!" He hangs up and inhales. He forgot the landowner has a fee for animals. With a frown, he walks with Odie.

 

"Hey, if you can talk, don't worry about me telling the government," Peter says to Odie, "I'll keep it a secret. Between you and me." Peter makes a gesture that his lips are sealed but to Odie, it was just something that humans do.

 

-

 

"So," Natasha looks at the dog and her son. Natasha would say that she's too tired to deal with this, but she was used to the tiredness. Part of superhero work and personal work, "You have a dog, Named her Odie, she's expecting, you want to keep her here because of your landowner, and you have a box of tapes to persuade me to make her stay here?"

 

Peter shakes his head frantically, "No! no! no! no! I just need Odie to stay here until I find her a suitable home or pound for her and her pups!"

 

"You have a big bag of dog food and hygienic products for Odie, Pete."

 

"That doesn't prove anything," Peter said stubbornly.

 

"You named her Odie."

 

"Odie is a good name."

 

"She could have a disease."

 

"But she doesn't." Peter whines.

 

"How do you know?"

 

"Because I love her, that's why."

 

Natasha rolls her eyes with affection. She didn't like dogs. Scared of them as they used them in the red room but Peter seemed to grow attached to Odie within hours of knowing her. Natasha almost frowns at the fact that someone was probably looking for Odie.

 

"Did your A.I. find anything?"

 

"No," Peter says with false sadness.

 

"Peter, you do realize dogs are high maintenance, right?" Natasha asks to see if Peter knows, "Not only is she a grown dog that you probably got from the streets, but she has pups and probably isn't vaccinated, and dogs require attention."

 

"I know," Peter states matter-of-factly, "Uncle Clint can teach me about taking care of dogs! He has a dog, too!"

 

"Lucky the pizza dog, is in the animal hospital," Natasha replies with a frown and before Peter can say anything, she cuts in, "He got shot and thrown into the street by one of Clint's enemies."

 

Peter tears up, "Is Lucky okay?"

 

Natasha nods, "He's getting surgery as we speak, Pete, but we are not getting lessons from Uncle Clint about taking care of dogs as Lucky is too ill to even demonstrate and Clint is just being... Clint."

 

"What does that mean?"

 

"Clint doesn't care for himself at times Peter." Natasha supplies, taking a sip of her tea, "He lost his hearing by fighting some guy named Clown and he drinks coffee with his cereal."

 

"But everyone does that."

 

"No Peter the milk is substituted with coffee," Natasha said with an amused smile, "You can keep Odie, you can bring her to let her play with Lucky but we're not getting lessons on taking care of a dog from Clint."

 

"Booo," Peter jokes and sits on his mom's lap, "The tapes are for you, you do know that right?"

 

Natasha shakes her head, "No, I honestly didn't think about Richard saving your life on these tapes. It's weird." Natasha can remember wanting to be apart of Peters' life so badly that she was willing to drop everything so she can see Peter and raise him along with everyone. But for some reasons, he was stated as deceased. Natasha regretted not searching further.

 

She watches Peter with his biological webs (it was weird but also painful for Peter which is why he used web shooters) haul the box over to where they were. "Dad wanted to record everything for you, mom. Not for me, not for Mary, not even for whomever he knew in that Oscorp lab. But, for you."

 

Natasha lets another smile grow. Did Richard really do that? If it wasn't for the Red Room, maybe she could've grown close with Richard. "Peter, the sun is rising, don't you have somewhere to be?" She asks.

 

That's when Peters' eyes grew like saucers and he got up quick, "I gotta get to May's apartment!" He gives Natasha a kiss on the cheek and runs to the window putting his mask on, "TAKE CARE OF ODIE FOR ME!"

 

And with that, Natasha looks at Odie, "Wanna watch some family videos?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so interlude three is uploaded finally! I've been on vacation this week and last week so this is the only opportunity I had to write, edit, and upload it. I've been brainstorming for this chapter and the Pepper fanfic because I barely do outlines and doing research on babies (as in milestones, their vision, meals per day, etc.) and within maybe next week I'll update the HOME fic and part four which is Nat's take on the tapes. 
> 
> I also, maybe have a new story which features protagonist Clint Barton (Matt Fraction ofc) because I started reading Hawkeye and it's amazing!!! You guys should read it :) I'm reading mines are readcomiconline.to So for now, enjoy the interlude and the new story which is coming out next week, mayhaps!


	10. Interlude IV: Tapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hello, Natalia," Richard speaks and Natasha shifted a little, "If you have these tapes, I dunno what happened but you got them and congratulations. You know you have a little boy named Peter Benjamin Parker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated?

Natasha puts the bowl of dog food for Odie down and watches her chow down. From what it looks like, Odie has been pregnant for at least 4 weeks. Smiling as she pets Odie she whispers, "You're a single mama, huh?"  _Me too_. She hurries over to get the box of tapes. Despite being in a large box, there seemed to only be about five tapes each painted with nail polish in chronological order.

Richard wasn't organizable, she can tell Peter that. Natasha may have been at Richards apartment for a night, but she noticed that his place was a mess. If she could go back in time, she would've seen pizza boxes, a table filled with papers (the same papers she was supposed to get), pencils and highlighters around the floor in any color the store had. The small things she can remember. So, Richard must've had someone arranged the tapes for him.

"Tony!" Natasha calls.

No reply. He must've been down in the lab.

"I'll be right back, Odie," Natasha states to the female dog and jogs to the lab.

Once there, she can smell the oil and smoke along with metal and... food? Natasha can hear him blasting rock music and see him dance to it. It was unusual to see the man dance or even enjoy himself other than when he was next to Peter or with his own pets (DUM-E and Butterfingers). So when she knocked on the glass, Tony jumped and fell onto the floor.

Natasha almost laughs. Almost.

Tony runs to the door and opens the door, his face similar to the grumpy cat Peter showed her a few days ago, "Nat."

"You have a tape recorder?"

Tony blinks, "Why do you need one of those, Romanoff?"

Natasha raises her eyebrow, "It's for me watching these...videos."

Whatever Tony must've thought, wasn't what Natasha was doing but she didn't have enough willpower to wipe off the smug smirk Tony had, "You guys," Tony points to DUM-E and Butterfingers, "Don't touch anything dangerous or you guys will have a problem with daddy, okay?"

The bots whirled.

Tony nods and steps out of the lab, guiding Natasha along the way. Tony eventually goes to the door. It was beige. No decorations except the plague it had which was called:  _Video room_.

"We're here." Tony says and looks at Natasha, "Anything else you need?"

Natasha considers it. Tony is a co-parent of Peter. Even if the man denies it (but Natasha knows that he's a big softie for her son which made her soft as well). He takes Peter to science fairs, amusement parks, even to the zoo at one point. Natasha looks at Tony and nods, "Wanna watch with me?"

"Oh! Uh-- Isn't this kind of thing supposed to be... private?" Tony suggested apprehensively.

Natasha shrugs, "It can, but I want to view Peter's life with you. You're like a dad to him."

It was like something went off in Tony's head. His entire posture changed as he was almost wobbly. "O-Oh." Was all he says before nodding, covering his face as well.

So, Natasha turns the knob and steps inside as Tony clung to her. The room was dark, had dust swaying along to anything but a melody.

"Jee, you don't have a cleaner?" Natasha asks Tony and all the man does in reply is a simple shrug as if to say,  _No one ever uses this room!_

-

After dusting nearly everything, Natasha was finally able to insert a tape while Tony had popcorn and soda. Natasha sits down next to him and watches as the tape recorder runs.

-

 

_Richard was in front of the camera, the walls white contrasting his tan skin and messy brown curls. He had on a striped green shirt with white shorts, his face stoic but it quickly turns to something of a smile._

_"Hello, Natalia," Richard speaks and Natasha shifted a little, "If you have these tapes, I dunno what happened but you got them and congratulations. You know you have a little boy named Peter Benjamin Parker."_

_Natasha nods._

_"Right now, he's about eight months, best baby to ever baby, you know?" Richard proceeds to leave the camera to get Peter and Natasha seen him. He wasn't so tiny as when she last saw him as just a baby. He was chubbier, cheeks filled with his fist, Peter's attention on anything but the camera as if he was shy. He was wearing nothing but a diaper but seeing as Peter had chocolate stains on his tummy, She could see why they had him wear anything._

_"Say hi to mommy!" Richard says to Peter._

_"Hi, mommy!"_

Natasha melts.

_He puts Peter on his lap and starts bouncing his leg, "Natalia... To be very blunt, I don't expect to live past Peter's third birthday. In fact, it'll be a miracle if I do."_

_"I'm a... CIA agent. And you know... Some people won't stop for information or anything they want their hands on," Richard swallows, "I have my chance with Peter as of right now and as much as I want it to last..." Richard looks for words that'll seem less hurtful but has no way to sugarcoat it, "It won't. So the tapes aren't so much... maybe four."_

 

_Peter gurgles and Richard kisses his head, "I'll put you down, okay?" And he does put him down on the floor. His attention now back on the camera._

_"The reasons I did these tapes though, they aren't for me. I can't watch in those moments years later because it's almost impossible. But, **you**  can. I know you would want to have these moments as I have them. You missed out on so many monumental moments, Nat." Richard speaks, his voice leaking sorrow, "I want you to have these moments because I know you'll live longer than me. Even if you are a spy."_

_Richard breathes in and out. His eyes tearing up as he realizes that he won't ever get to see other milestones, "I just want..." His voice shakes, "You to have these. I don't know when you'll find them. Twenty-two, thirty-four, even seventy. Have the tapes and watch them because you'll fall in love with Peter B. Parker. I fell in love with the kid. I'll do anything for him and all he has to do is ask."_

_Richard stands up and reaches to the camera. The video was done._

_-_

Natasha blinks. She felt her nose sting. Tony was quiet.

 

And from what Richard said, it was mostly true. Richard Parker hadn't lived past Peter's third birthday. He won't ever get to watch these again when he grows older and just wants to remember the times when Peter was easy to carry. It hurt.

 

Natasha takes out the tape and puts it on the table.

 

"Next tape?" Tony asks quietly.

 

"Next tape," Natasha repeats and grabs the number two tape and puts it in.

-

 

_"-- Happy birthday dear Peter!! Happy birthday to you-- Yay!!" Judging from the numbers on the cake, Peter just turned one. Richard was behind the camera as Peter and another woman (Mary) blew out the candles and watched as Peter puts his head on the cake and coming back up with a giggle._

_"Peter baby," Mary whines and instead of cleaning it up, she puts a thumb of frosting on his cheek. The smile on Peter's face didn't even disappear as she did that. The camera zooms in to a blue-faced Peter and his chubby cheeks as he destroys the cake with his pudgy fingers._

_"Look at him destroying the rest of the cake," Richard says proudly, "That's my son alright!"_

_The camera zooms out to see Mary rolling her eyes with a smile, "Uh-huh, sure."_

_Richard runs to the table and puts the camera down. He's in front of the camera but this time with his family. Mary, Peter, and the ghost of Natasha. "Say hi to mommy!" Richard exclaims to Peter._

_Without fail, "HI MAMA!"_

_Mary and Richard chuckled before their son threw a piece of demolished cake to the camera. "Peter," Richard says preparing to scold the boy._

_"For mama!"_

_And that's what stopped the upcoming scolding. Richard smiled and grabs his son before being slapped with cake._

_"It's tough when kids smack." Was all Richard says before the camera changes and it's the inside of the house. No, a kids room. It had a samurai jack themed bedroom, posters about planes and other unfamiliar cartoons. But she noticed one thing._

_A peter pan book that Richard was reading._

_"Mary?" Richard asks._

_"Just recording for Natalia." She replies and that's when the tape stops running._

_-_

_As the third tape was rolling, the view was different._

_It looked to be on the floor and instead of an older Peter, he was younger. Maybe a few months because he had on those sandals that had velcro straps and a shirt with those striped shorts. He was sitting up by himself and throwing wooden blocks. "Mareeey!" He looks at the camera and Mary (the camerawoman) coos at him._

_Peter didn't look satisfied with her reply, so to shock all of them, He goes on his knees and Mary goes to help him but stops when she sees that Peter was attempting to stand._

_"Holy shoot... RICHARD!"_

_A glass object drops to the floor and breaks and Natasha could only assume that it was Richard and there the man comes running to them as life depended on it._

_And there Peter manages to put one foot in front of the other._

_Richard cheers him on, "Yes, Petey! Come on! Look at Boots with his red shoes!"_

_Peter looks at the stuffed animal Richard grabbed from the floor and from there baby Peter was so excited, he started to giggle and then proceeds to fall on his bum with a small pout. He looked discouraged and stares at Richard and Mary._

_Richard smiles and gives him a thumbs up._

_Peter tries again._

_He stands and puts his chubby arms out to balance himself. Peter puts a foot in front of the other with anything but ease but he was doing his best._

_Peter starts to walk._

_It wasn't the best considering he was still new to the skit but he was walking and Natasha couldn't hide her own excitement as she watched Peter take his very first steps._

_As he reaches Richard, Peter runs and almost falls flat on his face if it wasn't for Richard catching him quickly. "Aye!" He cheers for Peter and gives him multiple kisses, "Congrats baby!"_

_Mary runs up to them and gives Peter a kiss on the cheek, "Your mom would love this,"_

_And Mary was right._

_Natasha did love it._

_But she felt odd. She missed out on so many things. Her shoulders slumped as she noticed the scene changes to something else._

_They were at May's apartment._

_Instead of Richard and Mary recording, it was May and what Natasha assumed to be Ben. "Peter, sweetie!"_

_The camera pans over to a much older looking Peter. He looked to be three at least. His hair growing to the point they used clips to keep his hair from covering his eyes, he was wearing a white shirt, khaki pants, shoes, and a black bracelet._

_"Yes, Aunt May?" He questions, his brown doe eyes looking at the camera with innocence._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Peter, who was sitting down was putting beads in a string, "Making a bracelet for Mary and papa," He murmurs._

_Ben goes ahead and sits in front of him, "Can I make one for Aunt May?"_

_Peter visibly perks up at the mention of his favorite aunt, "YEAH! I CAN MAKE ONE FOR HER TOO!"_

_Aunt May chuckles and walks over to them, puts the camera down in front of them, and joins in on the fun. As the clip goes on, he can see Peter having a color scheme of red, blue, and white while Aunt May had light blue, pastel pink, and white and Ben having dark red, purple, and green._

_"Ewww," May teases poking Peter to get to look at Ben's bracelet, "Ugly colors, right?"_

_Peter shakes his head, "If it Uncle Ben does it, it must be pretty!"_

_"Awww, thank you, Peter." Uncle Ben says delightfully, "Unlike some people, we have incredible fashion taste."_

_May laughs and Peter laughs too._

_That was before Peter sneezed and something came out of his wrist._

_May and Ben looked puzzled, "Peter, what is that?" May asks, "I would say that was boogers but boogers don't come out... like that."_

_Peter glances down and mutters something._

_"I'm sorry?" Ben says, not hearing him._

_"Webbing."_

_The tape finishes there._

_-_

The clip left a lot in Natasha's mind. Since when Peter had the powers? How did Peter get those powers? How did they come out of his wrist?

 

"Tony," She looks at Iron Man, "Did Peter ever talk to you about... that?"

 

"The tapes or-?"

 

"The webbing. Those just came out of his wrist!"

 

Tony shakes his head, "Peter always tells me about those kids stuff. Like his crush on Harry (fuck Norman), Spider-Man patrols, You, and so-"

 

The alarm dings.

 

Both knew exactly what that meant.

 

"I'll go get my things," Natasha says and gets up to leave the room.

 

Now Tony was the only one here and the tape reverses and plays again. Tony walks up to the tape and removes it gently before putting it back in. And for a quiet moment, Tony realizes something.

 

He wants a kid.

 

The thought about having a kid used to make him scared. Terrified. Howard's parenting skills left him being completely against having a kid as he fears doing the same to his offspring. But now as he lets his mind indulge in the possibility, it almost seemed like the perfect thing to do. Watch them learn their first steps, hearing them babble about anything and nothing, The kid being adorable and handing their mom a flower.

 

Tony smiles silently.

 

As he leaves with the box of tapes, he can't help but mentally thank Peter Parker and Natasha Romanoff.

 

"Tony! HURRY UP!" He hears Natasha.

 

"COMING, RUSSIAN ROULETTE!"

 

He can also hear the eye-roll Natasha gives him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was 3/4 tapes ;) I'm very very excited to introduce Infinity War and Endgame into this story oOF!


	11. Spider-Man goes to space!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony looks at Strange's forelock and notices it was moving, "Say Doc," He begins his voice nearly betraying him, "You wouldn't happen to move your hair, would ya?"
> 
>  
> 
> Strange looks at his forelock and looks down at Tony, "Not at the moment, no."
> 
>  
> 
> Tony looks at the Hulk-sized hole in the wall and sees debris flying around.
> 
>  
> 
> That alerted them all and they ran out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War is here!

Tony walks through the park with Pepper Potts (Future Stark, yeah!) as he struggles to bring up the one thing he wanted  _with_ Pepper. His hands shaking slightly as he shoves them in his pockets. How does he bring something so serious as a child into the conversation?

 

Pepper, of course, sees through him. She always has. As she grabs his wrist to stop them from walking, she looks at him at his eyes. Trying to decipher what was going on in his brain and Tony despises it. If she didn't like being CEO, she can be a fortune teller or maybe even a lawyer. "Is something wrong, Tony?" She asks cautiously, as to not hurt whatever Tony's mind is going on about.

 

"I-Uh," He stumbles on his own words and found nothing to say but nonsense.

 

 "Out with it." She demands.

 

"I want a kid." Is all he says before Pepper had that look.

 

The look that said she wanted to tell you something. It took years for Tony to learn that look and he wasn't going to waste it, "Come on Pep. Please."

 

The smile Pepper had turned into a frown, "If you want kids, take  _that_ -" She points to the arc reactor sitting on his chest, "Off."

 

Tony hesitates and switches the conversation to his dream, "It felt so real, Pepper. We named the kid after your eccentric uncle! What was his name?"

 

Pepper nods, "Right."

 

"Right isn't his name... Morgan! Morgan is his name!"

 

"You don't need the attachment on your chest, Tony."

 

"I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future usses, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know..."

 

"Shirts?"

 

"You know me so well," Tony flashes a smile at his fiancee, "You even finish my sentences! Who does that?"

 

Pepper rolls her eyes, "Back to the dream."

 

"We were... expecting," Tony says, sounding excited, "Are you...?"

 

Pepper kisses him instead, "I want dinner tonight." She says and looks at Tony with love with her eyes. Tony could just bathe in them if he chooses too.

 

Nearly melting, he kisses her back and when he pulls away, he sees the same love in her eyes. And he only hopes that he's returning the favor before he hears sparks.

 

They both turn and Tony sees a ripoff of Harry Potter. 

 

"Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange." He introduces himself, "I need you to come with me. Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."

 

If cartoons were real, Tony's head would've grown, turned red, and exploded. How DARE he? He doesn't need to come with him. He needs to go to dinner with Pepper and explore the possibility of a kid coming into  _their_ lives.

 

"I'm sorry, you giving tickets to my wedding or something?"

 

Doctor Strangle ignores him, "We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."

 

_We?_

"Who's w-"

 

He sees the one face crossing the portal. The one face he didn't expect to see since the disaster in Sokovia. 

 

"Hey, Tony," Bruce says.

 

Tony takes a moment to examine him. He's still the same height. His hair was way less fluffy but with grat hairs and wrinkles around his eyes. He was frowning, his arms weakly crossed as he cowers towards Tony hugging him as if he was the last-ditch effort of physical comfort. "Hey, Brucie." He whispers to Bruce and Bruce only.

 

"Bruce." Pepper manages to say.

 

"Pepper." Bruce replies.

 

Tony wishes he can give her the dinner she deserved. With a peck on the cheek for Pepper, he reluctantly crosses the portal into whatever it led with Bruce.

 

-

 

The Sanctum Sanctorum betrays what Tony believes in. Don't get him wrong, Everyone has their belief but Tony was a man of science. Despite what happened in 2012 or when the Maximoffs came, it wasn't enough to shift his beliefs because it was primarily due to science those two events even coincide. 

 

The Sanctum was different.

 

It radiated something different. It wasn't the aura of comfort or of pain but of something beyond Tony and the world. Almost protective. He stares up at the three men before him. They all witnessed magic (He doesn't know about Bruce, but come on... the man has been in space). 

 

Wong or whatever his name used his magic to demonstrate the universe and the six stones. He only recognized two of the six. The mind stone and the space stone. 

 

"From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."

 

How was the universe a virgin? Tony wanted to ask before Doctor  _Strange_ named the infinity stones. It lit up but he was missing one, "And the..." Doctor Strange opens the necklace and it reveals the time stone. Green and emitting the emerald light.

 

Tony looks at them again, "Tell me his name again." He demands. This was the same individual who haunted his nightmares and forced him to become some crazed man wanting to put a shield around the world itself. Then the same individual broke the avengers and Tony himself. Momentarily.

 

"Thanos. He's a plague, Tony." Bruce says, his voice carrying the same tone of desperation, "He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the planets population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's  _him._ "

 

"I hate to play heads or tales with him." Tony jokes but instead receives an eye roll from Doctor Strange.

 

"He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole  _universe._  If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony..." Bruce supplies, ignoring the joke Tony had said.

 

"He can destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of." Doctor Strange adds in.

 

Tony stands and stretches as if he was going for a run. And he really wanted too, considering that he could stay with Pepper and eat whatever she cooked. He really just wants to go home and talk to Peter about the next upgrades for his suit and maybe train with Natasha next week too.

 

"Did you  _seriously_  really say hitherto undreamt of?" He asks.

 

"Are you  _seriously_  leaning on the cauldron of the cosmos?" He snaps back.

 

"The what?"

 

He receives a smack and turns to Doctor Strange. He straightened himself, "I'm going to allow that." He says before turning to the group, "If Thanos needs all six... Why don't we throw one into the garbage disposal?"

 

"Some genius you are." Doctor Strange sarcastically says with a smile and for the first time since coming here, Tony laughs.

 

"What's your job besides making balloons, dickwad?" Tony asks, egotistical.

 

Nothing seemed to faze Doctor Strange as he remains calm, "Protecting your reality, douchebag."

 

Perhaps, the bisexual in Tony leaped out as Peter would say.

 

"Okay, guys, could we table this discussion right now? The fact is that we have this Stone. We know  _where it is_. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him  _now_."

 

Tony chuckles nervously. Of course, no one told Bruce about the Avengers fallout. 

 

"Yeah..." Tony awkwardly says, "That's the thing."  
  
  


Bruce glares.

 

"We broke up... Like, the Avengers are toast. Nada."

 

And Tony speaks out the fallout. It was difficult as he remembers the shield going through the arc reactor, Rhodey becoming paralyzed, Natasha betraying both him and her kid. Difficult.

 

"So, you guys broke up? Like the beetles? And you let vision leave?"

 

"I did  _not._ He's evolving. He's in love with a girl." Tony corrects, "Plus Rogers and I aren't on speaking terms. He defended his brainwashed bestie and broke up the team along with me. So, forgive me but I'm not gonna be friends with someone who does that."

 

Bruce didn't seem fazed, "Tony, listen to me. Right now, it doesn't matter who you're talking to or not. Thor is... gone. Thanos is coming. You gotta get the team together,  _Right now_."

 

He hated that Bruce was right.

 

And without question, he whips out the flip phone Rogers gave to him. He doesn't even know why he has it on him at all times. The same man that almost killed him remains in that very same phone, waiting for a call as Tony likes to think. "Flip phone," He mutters and was about to click call when an unusual rumbling occurs.

 

He turns to the men slowly, as if expecting Wong or Strange to be playing the cruel trick of letting Tony think the worst. Tony looks at Strange's forelock and notices it was moving, "Say Doc," He begins his voice nearly betraying him, "You wouldn't happen to move your hair, would ya?"

 

Strange looks at his forelock and looks down at Tony, "Not at the moment, no."

 

Tony looks at the Hulk-sized hole in the wall and sees debris flying around.

 

That alerted them all and they ran out.

 

-

 

Peter's hair stands up. Or rather his spidey-sense. He looks outside and sees a big donut. He rapidly taps Ned, "Ned, Ned," He calls out quietly and Ned looks at him in anticipation, "Cause a distraction for me, Insect business."

 

Ned smiles and walks down the bus hall and points to the big donut, "We're all gonna die!" He says excitedly.

 

As he jumps out the bus window and puts on his Spider-Man mask, he webs slings away to the donut.

 

.

 

Peter should say Tony was lucky he managed to catch the weapon the alien guy was throwing at him, "Hey man." He says, "Hey Mr. Stark!"

 

"Kid, where'd you come from?"

 

"Alabam- WHOA!" The alien guy yanks Peter and Peter was about to grab Tony's hand before he was thrown away by the alien somewhere. 

 

"What's this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" He asks as he flies over back.

 

"Uh," Tony says, "He's a bad guy from space and came to steal a necklace from a wizard."

 

"Okay!" And he was right back over to fighting when he sees a cape? rug? something red fly over them.

 

"That's the wizard, kid. Get on it!"

 

"On it!" Peter web zips to the wizard and the other alien guy. This alien had almost no hair and no nose with pale-ish blue skin. He was reminded of Squidward. As he was chasing them both, dodging the incoming pavement, he sees the wizard was very much unconscious. Was the... robe carrying him?

 

Too busy in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the rocket mortgage billboard hit him, "NOT COOL!" He shouts but gets back up and web slings back. Peter can see the robe trying to break free and it just blew his mind as the now unconscious wizard was abruptly in his grasp. Smiling behind the mask, he attempts to web away but was caught by some blue light.

 

Peter grabs onto the pole with one hand and the wizard in the other, making an effort to keep them  _both_ on Earth but whatever the blue light was, it was stronger as he was suddenly flying up with the wizard and the robe, "Mr. Stark!" He exclaims, hoping Iron Man can save him, "I'm being beamed up!"

 

"Hang on, kid." Tony replies.

 

Peter hears some noise on the other side and something of, "... You're invited to my wedding!"

 

"GIVE ME SOME JUICE, FRIDAY!" He can hear Tony and within a second or two, he sees Tony flying up to Peter.

 

Peter swallows the anxiety building up and climbs on the spaceship which had the wizard. "I've never been so high up, before... huh."

 

"Peter, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you!" Tony says, sounding urgent.

 

"But you said to save the wizard!" Peter exclaims and the sudden lack of oxygen makes him queasy. He takes off his mask to breathe, "I can't breathe!"

 

"You're too high up. You're losing oxygen." Tony states.

 

"That makes sense." Was all Peter says before letting himself free fall and for a minute he was thinking about his mom. How was she in Wakanda? Did she enjoy her fish and chips? Does she have a significant other? Is she okay?

 

And that's when he felt nanoparticles cover him and give him oxygen to breathe. He stops free falling and lands on the donut ship, standing heroically as he likes to believe. "It smells like a new car in here!" Peter calls out, nearly thanking Mr. Stark for this.

 

"Happy trails, kid." Tony replies, "FRIDAY, send the kid home."

 

A large parachute extends from his suit and snatches Peter from the ship. An annoyed Peter shouts, " **OH COME ON**!"

 

Unbeknownst to Tony, Peter snips the parachute off of him, snakes himself inside one of the ship doors that was closing. Scared, he creeps back as the door closed and already regretting his choice but knew there was no going back. 

 

"I should've stayed on the bus." Peter solemnly says.

 


	12. You're an Avenger.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Peter watches Tony walk away from Strange and go to him instead, He stands up straight awaiting an order. But alternatively, Tony taps his shoulders with the edge of his hand as if to knight him, "That's it, kid. You're an Avenger now."
> 
>  
> 
> Peter would've been happier if Tony had looked at him while saying those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Infinity War pt. 2

Tony enters the spaceship, fearful of the new territory. This was his biggest fear. Being in space where his domain isn't as strong. He bites his lip as he looks around before FRIDAY speaks up, "Incoming call from Pepper Potts."

 

Tony didn't get the chance to decide to hear her voice or not as his own hand answers for him. He looks around the spaceship and puts his heart back in the ribcage as he listens to the very anxious Pepper Potts, "Tony, please tell me you're not on that ship... Please."

 

Tony frowns, "I am."

 

"Oh my god, Tony," Pepper says and inhales, "Tony, come back right now!"

 

"Honey..."

 

"Little Morgan and I are waiting for you!" She exclaims stubbornly, "COME BACK!"

 

Tony could feel his heart being torn in half.

 

"Boss, We're losing her... I'm going to..." FRIDAY says but was cut off as he looks back and noticed he was no longer near Earth. 

 

As the spaceship speeds off, He can't help but wonder if Little Morgan will ever know her father.

 

-

"I need to ask for a favor," Gamora says to Quill as he was asking her about some bomb.

 

"Yeah, sure."

 

"One way or another," Gamora begins, "We're on a path that leads to Thanos."

 

"Which is what the grenades are for," He replies.

 

Gamora stares at him, her eyes lifeless and her jaw clenched.

 

"I'm sorry, what's the favor?"

 

"If things go wrong... If Thanos gets me... I want you to promise me... you'll kill me." Gamora knew it was too much to ask. She knew that Peter had seen not one important person in his life but two of them have died. But she also knows the location of the soul stone and she'll die before giving it to Thanos.

 

Peter stayed silent for a moment, processing this favor, "You want me to what?"

 

Gamora doesn't repeat herself, "I know something he doesn't. If he finds out... The entire Universe could be at risk."

 

"What do you know?" Quill interrogates.

 

"If I tell you, you'll be signing your death warrant," Gamora says simply.

 

"If it's so important, Shouldn't I- We know?"

 

"Only if  _we_ want to die."

 

"Why does somebody always have to die in this scenario?" Quill asks as a frown gracing his features.

 

Gamora returns the frown, "Because..."  _I know for the soul stone, someone has to die for it. Someone you love. I can't risk it._ " Just trust me. And possibly, kill me."

 

"I mean, I'd like to. I really would..." Quill begins but Gamora covers his mouth to silence him. This was deadly serious and she NEEDED Quill to promise.

 

"Promise me. Swear on your mother, that you would kill me if Thanos manages to get me."

 

_Swear on your mother._

 

Peter ends up promising Gamora that he'd kill her.

 

-

 

Peter almost fulfills his promise. As Thanos grips Gamora's shoulder, she cries silently. "Not him." She says to Peter as she hears him threaten the man who acquired the reality stone.

 

Quill hesitated. His eyes tearing up slowly.

 

Gamora did not need that. "You promised! Promised!"

 

"Oh, daughter." Thanos mocks them, "He won't do it. You expect too much from him." Thanos looks at Quill and Gamora wanted to kick him and stab him again. She wanted to do anything that can lead her to the result of her flying into Quill's arms even though she isn't big on affection.

 

She wanted anything but this.

 

"She asked, hasn't she?" Thanos asks Quill, "Do it."

 

There was an unpleasant, pregnant pause. No one dared to say anything to break the silence that was anything but welcome. Gamora was on the line and only Gamora.

 

She wanted anything but this.

 

Thanos shoves Gamora towards Quill's gun, baiting him on, "DO IT!"

 

"I told you to go  _right_." Quill croaks.

 

_I know and I'm sorry._

 

"I love you, more than anything in the cosmos, Quill," Gamora replies, wanting to comfort herself and her boyfriend and to just go  _home._

 

She wanted anything but this.

 

"I love you too." Quill chokes out and closes his eyes and for a minute, Gamora was at peace. She managed to redeem herself as not as Thanos's children but as a Guardian of the Galaxy. She managed to get this family that loved her and she loved them back. In this cruel galaxy of hard decisions, having to leave them would be the hardest.

 

And so, Quill shoots.

 

But instead of a bullet going through Gamora's head, bubbles kissed her face.

 

Quill visibly slumped.

 

She hears Thanos saying he likes Quill.

 

But Gamora ignored him. She stares at Quill, stares at him one last time. Letting herself indulge in his face and the serendipity it bought to her.

 

And as Thanos teleports away with Gamora, she only had one thought.

 

_I wanted anything but this._

 

-

 

**EARTH.**

 

As Natasha enters with the rogue Avengers, She sees Rhodey arguing with the hologram that was Secretary Ross.

 

Ross turns to them, "You got some nerve," He spits.

 

"Secretary." Steve ignores the comment.

 

"The worlds on fire. And you think, all is forgiven?" Ross asks, walking up to them, closing some space.

 

"I'm not looking for forgiveness. And I'm way past asking for permission. Earth just lost her best defender. So we're here to fight." Steve walks up to Ross and looks at him dead in the eye, "And if you wanna stand in our way... we'll fight you, too."

 

Ross turns to Rhodey, "Arrest them."

 

"All over it,"  Rhodey says and swipes the hologram and just like that, Ross was gone. "That's a court-martial. It's great to see you, Cap."

 

Rhodey and Steve hug and Natasha goes in for a hug as well. She brings Rhodey close for only them to hear, "Did Spider-Man go with IronMan?"

 

Rhodey nods.

 

Natasha breathes in. Of course, her little spider would go with Tony. She wished she had powers to go to space and bring both of them home. She looks at the little charm bracelet Peter made her.

 

_"This is for when," Peter puts on the bracelet with his spider sigil and beads with his color scheme, "Whenever we're apart, I'll be right there."_

 

Natasha certainly found comfort in knowing that Peter was in the bracelet as well. Just not physically.

 

But Natasha wished he was there physically.

 

"Well. You guys really look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years." Rhodey says with a smile.

 

"Well, the motels aren't exactly five stars," Sam says and it lightens the mood, just a little.

 

"Uh, I think you look great." Someone says.

 

And it's the same voice she hadn't heard from in a while.

 

Bruce waves awkwardly, "Uh... Yeah, I'm back."

 

"Hi, Bruce."

 

"Nat."

 

Sams little  _"Well this got awkward"_ didn't help the sudden tension.

 

As they talked about removing Visions stone, they all came to the conclusion that Bruce couldn't do it. Not in this place and of course not in this condition. So, Steve drags the remaining team to the place that everyone expected that he was going to go to.

 

-

 

"In all the time I've served Thanos, I've never failed him. If I were to reach our rendezvous on Titan with the Time Stone still attached to your vaguely irritating person, there would be... judgment." Ebony Maw begins as he lets the needles move to Strange's face, causing a painful whitish glow to appear.

 

And as Tony hides away from on top of them, he attempts to form a plan but was interrupted by someone-- No, something taps him. He raises his repulsor, ready to aim and fire but he saw the Cloak instead and puts the repulsor down. He stares at the cloak.

 

"You're really one loyal piece of outerwear, huh?" He asks but what he got in reply was NOT the cloak.

 

"Yeah, uh, speaking of loyalty..."

 

Both Tony and the Cloak turn to face Peter Parker in the flesh. The shock was an understatement.

 

"What are-"

 

"I know what you're gonna say," Peter counters and jumps down from his web.

 

"You should  _not_ be here." Tony begins as the cloak moves to his side.

 

"I was gonna go home -"

 

"I don't want to hear it."

 

"But it was such a long way down and I just thought about you on the way..."

 

"And now I gotta hear it," Tony says with anger and annoyance but it didn't seem to disturb Peter as the cloak shakes himself and shrugs with sympathy(?).

 

"...And I kinda stuck to the side of the ship. And this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here."

 

The cloak seemed shocked and Tony widens his eyes, "What did you just say?"

 

"I take that back," Peter says quickly.

 

"God, your mother is going to straight out murder me and put my balls out for the public to see if we live to get out of this," Tony says with a groan.

 

At the mention of his mother, Peter frowns. It seemed like Peter didn't think about Natasha.

 

"Well, I'm here in space."

 

"Yeah," Tony says tightly, "Right where your mom and I don't want you to be," He turns to Peter and this time he was grave. About to let Peter know about the consequences of this shenanigan, "This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. It's a one-way ticket. Do you hear me? Don't pretend like you thought this through. You could not have possibly thought this through."

 

"No. I did think this through." Peter squeaks out.

 

"You could not have possibly thought this through." Tony ridicules.

 

"It's just- You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man when there's no neighborhood!"

 

" _There can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man if there isn't a friendly Spider-Man!"_

 

Peter stays silent for a moment, "Okay you got me there but you do know what I'm trying to convey!"

 

Tony breathes shakily, knowing that arguing any longer won't do anything but bring them back to square one, "Come on. We got a situation." He leads both the Cloak and Peter to the edge where they can see (If the Cloak has some visible eyes) Ebony Maw torturing Strange. "What's your plan? Go."

 

It may have been random, but this was it. This, right here, was avengers stuff. He wasn't just asking him to see a plan but to see how fast Peter  _can_ formulate a plan in situations like these. Situations that require the Avengers.

 

"Um. Okay, okay...uh..." Peter suddenly pops up with the cloak, "Ever seen that old movie... Aliens?"

 

Tony didn't know if he had fucked up or not, but he hopes whatever movie reference this was, will be enough to save Strange.

-

 

Peter's plan almost failed if it weren't for the spider legs that climbed out of his suit and sealed themselves on the hole that Iron Man blew. Peter jumps and pulls both of them inside as Iron Man seals the hole which makes everything a-okay!

 

Peter lands on his legs and the spider legs retract as he comes face to face with the cape again. Beaming, he puts his hand out, "Hey! We haven't met! I'm Spider-Man!"

 

The cape flies to Strange.

 

"Cool." He murmurs and walks up to the two adults who just started to argue.

 

"We have to turn this ship away." Strange states matter-of-factly.

 

"Great, you want to run away."

 

"No, I want to protect the stone."

 

"By running away?"

 

Putting his armor away, he walks back and forth irritably, breathing in and out with some murmurs of  _I wish Rhodey was here_ or  _Where's my stress ball_?

 

Peter felt like he shouldn't be here.

 

And he shouldn't.

 

But he was here anyway.

 

"And I want you to thank me now. Go ahead, I'm listening." Tony says, curling his fingers into a fist.

 

"For what? Nearly blasting me into space?"

 

"Who just saved your magical ass? ME!"  
  


"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet." Strange says calmly.

 

"Admit it. You should have ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused!"

 

"Unlike other people," Strange tautly, "I don't work for you."

 

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut, billions of miles away from Earth with no backup."

 

Seeing these heroes argue, Peter knew they weren't gonna win but he wanted to include himself, "I'm back up." He speaks up.

 

"No. You're a stowaway." Tony corrects Peter and makes a motion between himself and Strange, "The adults are talking."

 

Peter rolls his eyes.

 

"I'm sorry, I'm confused as to the relationship here. Wh-what is he, your ward?" Strange asks, nearly hysterical.

 

"No, uh... I'm Peter by the way."

 

"Doctor Strange."

 

"Oh! We're using our made-up names? Well then, I'm Spider-Man."

 

Peter could see Tony suppressed a laugh and as Doctor Strange turns to Tony, Iron Man just coughs and Peter could see Strange just shrug his shoulders as if to say,  _God help me before I kill these people and me._

 

"This ship is self-correcting its course. Thing's on autopilot." Tony turns to controls and frowns.

 

"Can we control it? Fly us home?" Strange asks, and when Tony doesn't answer as it looked like he dissociated, Peter can feel hope leaving him. Were they actually doomed?

 

"Stark."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Can you get us home?" He repeats.

 

Tony shakes his head.

 

Strange inhales and looks at them, "Under no circumstance can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

 

And it looked like Tony finally his breaking point. At least that what it looked like to Peter. He stalks over to Strange, his eyebrows furrowed together, a frown present but it didn't look like a sad frown but rather the  _I'm mad_ frown.

 

"No." Tony whispers and points his finger at Strange, "It's  _you_  who doesn't understand, that Thanos has been inside my head for  _six years_  since he sent an army to New York and now he's  _back!_  And I don't know what to do. So I'm not so  _sure_  if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it. So  _I_  say we take the fight to him.  _Doctor_. Do you approve?"

 

Strange paused. As if to consider his words. "Alright, Stark, We go to him. But you have to understand..."

 

They both listen.

 

"If it comes to saving you, the kid, or the time stone, I will  _not_ hesitate to let either of you die."

 

Ouch.

 

"I can't because the fate of the universe depends on it." Strange finishes and Tony agrees.

 

"Good, moral compass." Tony compliments with irony.

 

As Peter watches Tony walk away from Strange and go to him instead, He stands up straight awaiting an order. But alternatively, Tony taps his shoulders with the edge of his hand as if to knight him, "That's it, kid. You're an Avenger now."

 

Peter would've been happier if Tony had looked at him while saying those words.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Infinity War is going to be separated into various parts because Infinity War is a very long movie and I can't just focus on Natasha and Peter and Tony because many characters are important. Besides that, here is chapter 12!


	13. Dijon Dirt and Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nat?"
> 
>  
> 
> And Natasha takes a quick look at herself.
> 
>  
> 
> She, too, was turning into meaningless dirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are gonna hate me xoxo!

 

They fought Thanos. They fought the mad titan with all odds stacked against the crew. Peter called the little formation team "Anti-Thanos squad" simply because they mostly had a vendetta against the titan. 

 

Quill and Nebula with a woman named Gamora.

 

Doctor Strange over the time stone.

 

Drax with his wife and child.

 

Tony with the 2012 attack on New York and Ultron.

 

Peter and Mantis were there just because.

 

It was during getting the gauntlet that it became tough. Mantis was on his shoulders, putting him into a deep slumber as Peter helps Tony with the gauntlet. Drax and Doctor Strange holding the titan down as heavy as possible.

 

And then came Star-Lord/Quill.

 

He was bragging already and Peter only ignored as he tries to pull the tight gauntlet out of Thanos's hand. It was difficult but they almost had it.

 

As he was pulling, He could hear Quill ask for Gamora.

 

Peter could hear Mantis being shocked as she said that he was in anguish.

 

Why was the mad titan in pain?

 

Peter didn't ask. He didn't want to. Whatever made him feel that way, it must've been hard and knowing from little bits, Thanos doesn't have much empathy. Peter just resumes to the gauntlet.

 

But Mantis was crying.

 

And then she said the words, " _He... He... HE MOURNS!"_

It was with the information the blue woman gave the team that made both Peter and Tony realize the stakes were now heightened.

 

Thanos killed Gamora.

 

Tony removes his helmet, "Okay, Quill, you gotta cool it right now, you understand?" He asks, his voice sounding desperate.

 

Peter could see Quill turning slowly to Thanos. His face said it all. His eyebags appeared darker, his eyes tearing up, his lip trembling ever so slightly. "Quill, don't," Peter says softly.

 

But Quill didn't listen.

 

Peter could hear Tony's heart rate pick up. Peter pulls quicker, as he hears Tony pleading to not engage, that they  **almost have it off**  and if he loses it, then half the universe loses on his mistake.

 

They couldn't have that. They really couldn't. But from Quill's reaction, Peter thinks Quill didn't care enough.

 

He hits Thanos with his space gun as both Tony and Drax yell his name as he did the most fatal mistake. Tony leaves his position to pull Quill away and yelling at him. And as that happened, a glimmer of hope appears as Peter sees a thumb.

 

"It's coming! It's coming! It's coming!" God, Peter was so excited he let a grin show on his face.

 

But unhappily, it didn't last.

 

Thanos woke up and took the gauntlet back, making Peter stumble. He still managed to stand but as he sees Mantis flying, he whispers an  _oh god_ and jumps to catch her before making his extended legs get out and assuring a safe landing.

 

And as Thanos swings a moon towards Tony's direction, Peter knew this was going to be a tougher fight than the last.

 

-

 

Peter puts the Guardians somewhere safe before he web slings to his mentor to rejoin the fight.

 

However, he was too slow.

 

Peter could see Thanos stabbing Tony with his piece of technology and he decides to use anti-gravity to his advantage and flies faster by interrupting his slinging.

 

Yet, he was too slow.

 

Peter was almost there when he saw Doctor Strange. The same man who said he would save the stone without hesitation if it came to either of them. The same man who bitterly said Tony's last name and gave judgmental stares towards Spider-Man.

 

The same man who said he would protect the stone is giving away the stone.

 

 _"Stop!"_ Doctor Strange orders which made all of them halt, " _Spare his life..."_

Peter manages to get in front of the injured Iron Man. He was met with the gauntlet powering up to kill Tony Stark completely but Peter would at least stop it. He hoped. He looks at Strange. As injured as the man was, he wasn't stupid as Peter knows.

 

He saw the gentle but pained look Strange gave to both Tony and Peter. He saw the not-so judgmental stares but more of concerned stares. He noticed the change from  _Stark_ to Tony. As if he knew him now.

 

What did Strange see?

 

_"And I... will give you the stone."_

"STOP!" Tony yells.

 

And it was all too quick for Peter.

 

Strange holds his two scarred, trembling fingers and in disguise as a star, the time stone appeared. He lets the time stone float to Thanos and in a few seconds, Thanos almost acquired all the stones.

 

It was horrifying. 

 

Quill, up and running, hits Thanos but Thanos didn't even spare a glance. Whatever hit him now must've been similar to a fly. Thanos just left.

 

Peter bites his lip as he turns to Tony, his mask seeping away. "Are you okay?" He asks Tony.

 

Tony didn't respond. He just looked... hopeless.

 

"Did we just lose?" A frightened Quill asks.

 

Peter nods.

 

Tony with his sad and disappointed look combined with blood dripping from his mouth and stitching himself, looks at Strange, " _Why did you do that_?" He asks painfully, his head tilting to the side.

 

But Strange looks at Tony with the same gentleness. As if Tony could break from one poke. But Strange breathily states, " **We're in the endgame now**."

 

-

 

After the battle with Thanos, Peter felt queasy.

 

It wasn't like for Peter to feel that way. He's superhuman.

 

But here he was. Feeling sick.

 

He watched as everyone came together. Doctor Strange sitting on the rock, the guardians standing around and Tony laying down on the dijon dirt.

 

He remembers Strange's words.

 

_"How many did we win?" Tony asks, afraid of the answer._

_"One."_

He looked between Tony and Peter the way Natasha looked when he woke up in medbay when he fought Adrian Toomes: Regretful. Scared. Wise. It almost scared Peter at that moment.

 

With only the mind stone left to obtain, It'll be easy since he acquired five of the six needed infinity stones.

 

Shoving the thoughts down, he goes and helps Tony, wrapping his arms around the man's waist to keep him steady. After all, he was stabbed and nearly given everything from Thanos's gauntlet. Tony gives him his repulsor, "You might need it with the injuries, kid."

 

Peter nods. But he didn't care about his injuries. He knew that they lost a battle. A battle that was so imperative that now Thanos is unstoppable. He stands with Tony, staring up at the golden skies. It was beautiful. Despite it being a dead planet. It had little rings that Peter could see. If it weren't for the reason of why Peter was here, maybe he would've taken a picture and said he survived his trip to space.

 

His spidey sense started to ring.

 

 

Peter looks around frantically. They weren't in danger anymore. They shouldn't be. Thanos was away going to earth, no one knows that they're here. No one.

 

What was the danger his spidey sense alerted him too?

 

As the dijon dirt flies around, Peter realizes it.

 

The eerie silence, the howls of the wind, the sudden atmosphere of solemn being replaced with fearful tension.

 

Thanos has the mind stone.

 

The only lingering question is if Thanos snapped. Did he accomplish his sickening evil goal to wipe out half the universe?

 

Peter got his answer within nanoseconds.

 

"Something... is happening." Is all Mantis had said before turning to dust.

 

Horrified at the moment, Peter looks around, gulping. His spidey sense giving him hell as the area around him beats. He could hear everyone's quickened heartbeats, he could see everyone's pupils widen as they saw Mantis joining the dijon dirt.

 

Any word for how  _frightened_ Peter felt was a low word as he has seen Drax look to Quill as if he was his anchor.

 

"Quill?" Drax asks, only to turn to dust himself.

 

Peter looks at Quill. And so does Tony.

 

"Steady, Quill." His mentor says, hoping his words can save Star-Lord.

 

"Aw, man." Quill proceeded to join Drax and Mantis.

 

Peter felt like a child. Watching these people... die. It was uncanny to how similar it was to watch Uncle Ben die. He had his powers but didn't stop the perpetrator from murdering his uncle as he just let him go.

 

He had his powers. He had his powers with an upgraded suit but that didn't stop Thanos from murdering half of the universe.

 

"Hey." Both himself and Tony turn to Doctor Stephen Stange. The one man who told them out of fourteen million and six hundred and five futures he saw, they only won one.

 

He too is fading to dust.

 

"It was the only way." He says both heartbreakingly but calmy as he accepts his terrible fate and finally becoming nothing but ash mixed into the dijon dirt on Titan.

 

The only people left was the angry blue woman, Tony, and Peter.

 

Tony and Peter look at each other.

 

His spidey sense went silent.

 

Peter thought that maybe the three of them weren't in danger. That in this random and cruel game of heads and tales of getting disintegrated, the three of them would win. 

 

" _Peter_." Tony starts.

 

His spidey sense skyrocketed.

 

_No._

_No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ **_No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ ** _**No**. _ **_No._ _No._ _No._ _No._ ** _  
_

_Please god, no._

_Anyone but him and mom, please._

_Let it be me._

_**LET IT BE ME.** _

__

Peter hurries over to Tony, clutching him as if he was hugging someone for the last time. And he was.

 

"I love you, Peter. ~~you were like a son to me~~." 

 

"Mr. Stark-"

 

"I love you s-"

 

Peter and Tony fall to the ground, Peter over Tony but leaning to the right of him. He looks at Peter. He looks at Peter like he was his universe. With his glossy eyes, and sloppy smile with his eyes crinkling almost allowing a tear to slip out.

 

"Don't leave. Please don't leave ~~like Uncle Ben or my dad. PLEASE~~." Peter pleads to Tony.

 

But all Tony did was give him another smile. As to say  _don't worry about me, kiddo._ He looks at Peter and Peter looks at him. Peter realized Tony can't do anything about it. Nothing.

 

Peter hated it. But he flashes him a smile. He cups Tony's bruised cheek gently and Tony leans into his touch.

 

Tony faded away in Peter Parker's arms.

 

Peter silently clutches Tony's ashes as tears shimmered in his eyes. He sits next to where Tony laid in agony as now Peter was left alone with the angry blue woman.

 

"He did it." She whispers solemnly.

 

All Peter could do at that moment was to only look up to the beautiful golden skies as he wishes Tony could rejoin him.

 

-

 

Natasha was under the earth when she felt a glimmer of hope shine through. She had seen Thor throw his new ax right in Thano's chest.

 

Natasha thought Thor had saved them.

 

And as Thor pushes his ax deeper into Thano's chest, she could hear the guts squishing together and see a speck of indigo blood on his purple armor.

 

Natasha thought Thor had saved them.

 

She could hear nothing Thano's ragged breath as he says something and soon enough:

 

Natasha hears the deafening snap.

 

**_"NO!"_ **

****

After Thanos snapped his fingers, Natasha closed her eyes as white light consumed the skies.

 

She wondered if Peter was okay.

 

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Natasha could hear Thor roar, "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

 

Natasha could smell burnt metal mixed in with a burnt corpse before Thanos swiftly leaves. leaving a rising genocide and the ax now colored with burning, Titan blood.

 

As the earth retreats, Natasha immediately stands and runs.

 

Through the trees and pinecones, Natasha sees Wakandan warriors turn into ash.

 

No other word could amount into how scared Natasha felt. How her heart leaped from her ribs to her throat or how her legs slightly wobbled.

 

Nothing.

 

Everything was silent.

 

Warriors were falling and so were some of the avengers.

 

She could see T'challa turn into dust as he ironically tells his best general that this was no place to die. Okoye's eyes widened as when she reached for her king, the king wasn't there. It was as if he wasn't existing. The General only whimpers as she looks around Wakanda- her home- in panic.

 

Natasha sees Groot laying on the wood as he says his final words and the talking Raccoon denying the snap getting his companion.

 

She could only hope that the snap couldn't get her kid.

 

And that's when she heard Steve Rogers letting out a pained noise. Similar to a kicked puppy.

 

Why did Steve snivel?

 

" _Nat_?"

 

And Natasha takes a quick look at herself.

 

She, too, was turning into meaningless dirt.

 

"Steve?" She asks, trying to reach out and she successfully does. She grips her best friend's forearm with all the strength she had, the dirt coming up to her shoulders quickly, "Tell Peter I love h-!"

 

And as she fades to dust, her eyes roll back and she doesn't feel herself or the bracelet fall as she goes into slumber.

-

 

All that was left was Steve Rogers sitting on the floor next to what should've his best friends, "Oh god." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated. Did it with this masterpiece.


	14. Big Jet Plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nebula could no longer ignore Peter's declining condition.
> 
>  
> 
> He was thinner than when she first saw him. Even the shirt and pants he had on became a little baggy on him. He was sleeping more often and he'd get sick quickly if Nebula wasn't on top of him all the time. He always webbed thicker blankets (and even the webs looked less potent) and was consistently anxious. Nebula was worried about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Nebula's friendship is what we deserve

 

Mere hours after the traumatic events, Nebula and Peter boarded the Benatar. 

 

Peter washed his hands solemnly as he was also washing away Tony Stark.

 

_"Hey, kid!" Tony calls._

_Peter looked up, his attention on his mentor, "Yeah?"_

_"What do you think about the name: Morgan?" He asks, twiddling his thumbs._

_Peter shrugs, "It's a cool name, why?"_

_"No reason." He replies._

_Peter smiles regardless, "If you say so." He says but knew the question was about something._

_"Come on, champ, you gotta help me with Iron Man upgrades."_

Peter could only look around the Benatar.

 

Morgan.

 

A potential child name.

 

It would make an incredible name.

 

Peter briefly thought about his mother, Aunt May and even Pepper Potts. He could only hope his mother figures survived the snap.

 

He looks on to Nebula. She said that Peter should fear her because she tortured people. She killed them. Without remorse, without hesitation.

 

_Peter only examines titan before shifting his attention to Nebula, "You may have killed people but you stood against Thanos."_

_Nebula stays silent, So Peter continues._

_"My mom and uncles always tell me not to judge on their past mistakes but present achievements and actions. You defended half of the galaxy from a lunatic ball sacked faced man. You're a hero in my book, Nebula."_

_Nebula turns away from Peter._

"I have food," Nebula offers, halting Peter's thoughts, "They're usually packed with food but now I see half of that." She throws the food covered in a Ziploc type of bag. 

 

Peter didn't mind as he caught it with his web. Peter thanks her before he breaks the sandwich in half for himself and Nebula.

 

He taps her shoulder and Nebula quickly turns around, her dark black eyes pushing up walls, her hands already drawing up a weapon before seeing it was Peter. She puts the spoon down as she looks at the sandwich.

 

Nebula looked uncertain. Her eyebrow raised.

 

"Half for me, half for you. We won't starve like that." Peter explains.

 

Nebula hesitantly takes the sandwich and bites it.

 

Peter smiles gleefully as if his father figure and half of the universe hadn't disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 8

 

As they repaired the ship, Peter saw a piece of Nebula fall.

 

Her blush was periwinkle, Peter notes.

 

He grabbed the piece and examines it. It was wet with sweat, he assumes. It was also rusting, "Nebula, your headpiece is rusting," He murmurs as Nebula carefully peers at the piece.

 

"I don't have any replacements." Nebula said softly.

 

Peter looked at the remains of the iron man suit.

 

"Yeah, you do." He says with a grin.

 

[ HOURS LATER ]

 

He carefully screws the new part of the plate (forged from Tony's old suit) onto Nebula. She made little fuss about Peter wanting to help her. He tries not to remember when his Aunt May fixed his room even when he didn't say he needed help.

 

"Peter," She whispers, her voice deeper, "I can do this myself, you know."

 

He tries not to remember Uncle Ben who made him the person he is.

 

"I know you can," He replies, his voice just as gentle.

 

Nebula didn't say anything.

 

He tries not to remember Mr. Stark or Natasha, who helped him whenever he needed it.

 

"Can I touch your cheek?" He asks. The final fixing required the piece to connect with whatever plate was there. Peter silently promised Nebula that he would replace every single mechanical piece with pieces he can find at the Stark tower.

 

Nebula nods.

 

He slowly puts the plate onto her cheek.

 

"It's just easier with a little bit of help sometimes, bud."

 

He watched as Nebula plays with her hands.

 

"Thank you." Nebula said to Peter.

 

Peter did his best to smile. Even dead, Tony helps, "You're welcome."

 

* * *

 

 

It was day 10.

 

Peter and Nebula still had food but not much oxygen.

 

They tried to stop on planets for repairs but when they did, they saw crisis on top of a crisis and they both agreed not to repair as to not cause harm or get harmed or even worse, get stranded.

 

"So, you're saying that people would drink dangerous chemical packets for fun?" Nebula asks, hysterical.

 

Peter nods with a chuckle, "It was funny because some people did put it in their mouths and proceeded to spit it out because they tasted nasty."

 

"Humans are dumb," Nebula states, "I'll protect them."

 

Peter laughs, "We are," He says thoughtfully as he was reminded of Tony who could recite the numbers of Pi but can't remember his birthday. He was reminded of Natasha who could very well choreograph fights for Peter but doesn't know-how to talk her feelings out.

 

"They are dumb, but," Peter chirps, "I guess that's the charm?"

 

Nebula nods, "I guess it is," She understands, "Quill was dumb but yet Gamora loved him."

 

"See? the charm."

 

* * *

 

 

Day 11

 

"WRA!" A frustrated Nebula puts her arm out to catch the paper football.

 

Peter looks at her amused, "You don't need to do that," He instructs and emphasizes his arm posture, "You're just holding the position."

 

They were playing paper football as Peter calls it. Nebula liked the game.

 

She puts her two fingers together as Peter attempts to shoot a goal and misses, "That was lame. Your turn." He says and does the same position Nebula did.

 

Nebula shoots her "paper football" into Peter's goal and successfully makes it in.

 

"GOAL! AND THE CROWDS GO WILD! WAAAAAH!" Peter says cheerfully and even waves his arms around. 

 

Nebula looks throughout the Benatar, "There aren't any crowds, Peter."

 

"But imagine there is!"

 

Nebula didn't get how Peter could remain so positive even his father disappeared. She wished she had that much optimism.

 

Peter shoots a goal.

 

And so does Nebula.

 

"We're now one apiece," Peter informs.

 

"I would like to try again." Nebula says, hiding away her excitement.

 

And they exchanged goals, Nebula managed to score one. Already she looks at Peter and what he does make her smile.

 

"Oooooh! Miss Galatic Nebula has scored a goal against the infamous Spider-Man!" Peter changes his tone, "Do you feel the tension brewing? Is it fun?"

 

Nebula nods.

 

Peter attempts to shoot a goal but it was poorly executed, "That's terrible. You now have a chance to win."

 

Peter looked thrilled. His tired eyes were shinning, he had a big grin, his cheeks were a rosy pink. Nebula ignored the sunken eyes and cheeks in favor of focusing on the positive.

 

Nebula shoots her paper football into Peter's makeshift goal.

 

He smiles proudly as he says, "You've won. Great game." Peter puts his hand out for her to shake and Nebula does.

 

_She won._

 

_For the first time in her entire life, she won._

Peter walks and goes to the hammock he made, "You had fun?"

"It was a lot of fun." Nebula supplies.

* * *

Day 19

Nebula could no longer ignore Peter's declining condition.

He was thinner than when she first saw him. Even the shirt and pants he had on became a little baggy on him. He was sleeping more often and he'd get sick quickly if Nebula wasn't on top of him all the time. He always webbed thicker blankets (and even the webs looked less potent) and was consistently anxious. Nebula was _worried_ about him.

 

It was lunchtime and they only had two sandwiches left. Nebula gave both sandwiches to Peter.

 

Peter looks up from the chair with a gentle smile. His head slightly swaying as he gives the sandwich back to Nebula.

 

But Nebula ate enough. She gives it to Peter again.

 

Peter takes a bite.

 

"You know," She sits down next to Peter, "My father did this to me."

 

She stares at her bionic hands, feeling disgusted, "I had hair, a nice face, no robot limbs. But my father kidnapped me from my home and from there, he would always pit me against Gamora. And I'd lose every time. And every time I'd lose, he'd take out a limb or body part and replace it with robotic parts instead. To make me her equal he said."

 

Peter stayed silent.

 

"He even killed me at one point to change my skull." She touches the base of her ear and there generates a hologram of Gamora.

 

"I grew to resent Gamora. Why couldn't she lose a fight? Why did she have to be better than me? Even when we were free, I'd still try to kill her. But she never did try to kill me. She even hugged me. I guess after that... I was okay with Gamora." Nebula concludes blinking furiously, "I wish I had said more. Because she's dead. I can't get her back and hug her longer. I can only live to regret the fact that I was too envious of Gamora to barely notice her saving me from our father or even sliding me scraps of food as I was facing punishments."

 

Peter lay his head on her shoulder, "Never live in the past, Nebs," He shares, "I think this is a step forward to grief. Like sharing it."

 

Nebula steals a glance, "How about your family? The man in armor? Or your mother?"

 

Peter closed his eyes, "My mom is the greatest. Whenever I would come to her home, she would make me a jelly sandwich or buy me a sandwich from this really good store. She would also play games with me, give me advice, and loves me wholeheartedly." He smiles gently, "I mean she and I made mistakes. There were times when we argued. We had rough patches, but we'd always come back to each other like we were magnets, you know? She's trying so hard to make up for the years lost too. I love her and I would never trade the world for her."

 

Nebula lets herself smile. At least Peter had his family as she had imagined a true family to be. Not perfect but it was the closest to perfection. 

 

Peter stands and stumbled towards his father's helmet. He tapped it twice and slept next to it soundly.

 

Nebula sighs as she goes and carries Peter back to the chair, leaving the helmet on the floor.

 

* * *

 

 

Day 21

 

Peter was getting sickly skinny. It looked like his cells were eating him until there was nothing left to chew on. They only had a sandwich because Peter only ate one and little to no oxygen.

 

Nebula watched over the boy similar to a hawk. She didn't like how he resembled a skeleton. She didn't like how he stunk of must and his lips were dryer than any desert. She didn't like how even Quills clothes made Peter look like a rag doll. She didn't even like how his elbows were weirdly so visible than when they first arrived at the Benatar.

 

She gave him the last sandwich.

 

And even starving, Peter splits the sandwich.

 

But Nebula didn't want it. She pressed the sandwich gently to his chest. Her large black eyes looking at his tired brown eyes, "Eat."

 

Peter didn't have much energy to fight, so he ate.

 

After his last meal, He crawls to the iron man helmet. During the times he had done that, he only looked at the memories or just to stare at it.

 

But this time, he presses a button inside and this time it scanned him twice.

 

Nebula lets herself leave.

 

-

 

Peter looks at the helmet with distraught. He licked his dry lips and watched as the helmet scans him.

 

This was his last message.

 

"So... uh... No one knows me. And I'm pretty sure it won't stay that way as I'm in space and my mom knows my secret identity. So I won't bother to explain it. But this goes to my mom, aunt may... And Mr. Stark.

 

It's day what? 21 or 22? I'm not sure. But I'm in the Guardians ship with Nebula. She's great, She's been taking care of me while I've been doing gods know what. I fought... Can I even say I fought when all I did was kick and stand in front of four gleaming infinity stones? I'm not sure! But whatever! "

 

I have an infection and I can't get it cured. The Guardians first aid box is empty and most of the iron man pieces have died. I only used some to repair Nebula and the helmet doesn't die I guess. Really random thing to power rather than the repulsors or the arc reactor. I dunno if you're even going to get these recordings. I'm stranded in space."  
  
  


Peter chaps his lips and hears his tummy rumble. He could only ignore his impending headache as he talked too much today.

 

"If I wasn't stranded, I would've found space to be... beautiful. With stars shining and seeing comets. It's almost great if you could ignore that space is a void and the chances of someone finding me is slim to none. But whatever... Nebula is great. I feel like you'll love her. Sarcastic, funny, she reminds me of blue from blues clues minus the trauma, species, and robotic parts. She's cool.

 

But besides my amazing blue meanie," Peter chuckles, "I'm almost out of food... The nearest space gas station is lightyears away and since I'm all dehydrated, starving, and infected: I won't make it. So, please know that... When I die, When I drift off to the afterlife. My last two thoughts will always be you two and my uncle ben and my aunt may. I wouldn't be who I am today without you and..." Peter tears up, his head starting to pound, "And I'm  _so grateful_ for that. Signing off with a gleeful goodbye, Peter Parker."

 

Peter goes and shuts off the iron man helmet and removes his hand swiftly. He stares at it. He tries to ignore the Tony Stark aura the helmet had. Because even touching it, made Peter want to cry. He gently moves it away and turns away from the helmet before lying back and taking a moment.

 

A moment to relive his life.

 

_"With great power, comes great responsibility, Peter."_

_"I got you."_

_"So, you wanna lookout for the little guy? That's it?"_

_"And for Peter."_

 

_"I love you, Peter."_

Peter closes his eyes.

 

-

 

"Five more minutes," A sleepy Peter grumbles as he hides in the blanket.

 

But the source of light shined brighter.

 

"If this is god playing a joke on me, I hope to all heavens he isn't-" He takes off the jacket and instead sees a glowing person -- No, woman.

 

Her lips twitch.

 

Peter had his mouth open as he covers his eyes from the brightness, "Can you lower the brightness, Miss woman? I'm nearly dead." He requests and she did.

 

With no words being said, She goes under the Benatar and that's when it starts to go quicker than the ships has ever been. So fast that Peter fell and landed next to the helmet and near Nebula who was fixing her robotic arm.

 

"Did you see her?" She asks.

 

Peter nods.

 

"I hope she's taking us to your home." Nebula wishes.

 

Peter stays silent for a moment before responding, "Me too." And as the Benatar sped through space, he wonders if his mother is home.


	15. No one knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter glares at him. How did Captain Puerto Rico even expect Peter to do that? Abruptly, anger seethed inside him. He was reminded of his mentor who wanted to prevent this catastrophe and he listened on hours on end of a sleeping Tony just saying they were doomed, or the avengers can no longer defend earth.
> 
>  
> 
> Just like a mad scientist or Noah from the bible, No one dared to believe Tony Stark and this event ever being real.
> 
>  
> 
> Now here they were.
> 
>  
> 
> Without Tony. Without Natasha. Without a compass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter loses his shit with Captain Puerto Rico!

 

It was about two and a half weeks of Earth missing her greatest defender and two and a half weeks of New York missing her friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

 

Two and a half weeks since the world lost half of the population and so did the universe.

 

Steve wasn't feeling confident. Much less Thor who was strangely silent and only eating heavy amounts of bread. James was anxious about his best friend, Tony and Rocket was anything but sad (but Steve knew better).

 

Everyone lost.

 

And no one knew what to do.

 

No one  _knows_  what to do.

 

That was until Carol Danvers came back with the ship. Steve was shaving his beard when he noticed the mirror rocking. Then, shaking. He runs out and as the ship opens, he sees a teenager accompanied by a woman with blue skin. Steve took his time to study.

 

The teenager looked like he was on the brink of death. He was sickly gaunt (worse than Steve before he got the serum), his eyes were sunken, his head probably being the heaviest part of his body since he was walking as if he was a drunk, old man learning how to walk with one foot going in front of the other drunkenly. The shirt was nearly a dress and his hands clutching his pants since it can barely wrap around his waist.

 

The woman with blue skin almost mirrored the teenager. She wasn't so gaunt but she was heading there if it probably wasn't for her enhancements. She almost looked fine if Steve wasn't so trained in the military.

 

He runs to them and helps the teenager before the teenager gripped the  _hell_ out of him.

 

He probably wasn't a normal teenager.

 

And then it hits.

 

Not immediate, but as a question.

 

_What was he doing in a spaceship? Is he an alien?_

The teen looks at Steve with such tragedy. His sunken eyes tearing up, holding sadness as he chokes out, "I couldn't stop him."

 

_"Mr. Stark thought you'd say that, wow."  
_

 

"Spider-Man?"

 

He nods.

 

"I couldn't stop Thanos either, Spider-Man..." Steve states.

 

"I lost him." He says, his voice shaking, "I lost Mr. Stark."

 

Steve was about to say something when he was interrupted by Pepper Potts, "PETER!"

 

She goes and hugs the boy tightly and for the first time since he saw ~~Spider-Man~~ Peter, lets his tears run free. He buries himself deep into Pepper's neck taking in another human presence he was close too. Peter pulls himself away to see what was blocking him.

 

"You're pregnant?" He asks incredulously.

 

Pepper nods and hugs him again.

 

In all this loss, at least there was a gain.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter sits in his wheelchair, blood flowing from the medical bag to his veins (Captain America's blood of course... Or Steve. Should he be calling him Steve?). He watched as every avenger gathered their information and walked around. Anyone but Thor and his mom.

 

Peter can see Thor. And on any, other occasions, he would've fanboyed. He would've lost his marbles and asked Thor to sign anything--  _anything._ But this was a different occasion. Peter lost his father figure, Mr. Stark, he has seen people he'd come to know to disappear in an instant. Whatever Thor went through, it wasn't pleasant as he can see his eyes emulate just that.

 

Loss.

 

He sees Mr. Rhodey and weakly taps him.

 

Mr. Rhodey stops to look at him, "What's up, kid?"

 

_"You're in dire need of an upgrade, 100% kid,"  
_

Peter ignores the nickname and asks, "Where's... Black Widow?"

 

Mr. Rhodey frowns.

 

Peter considered himself lucky that he wasn't plugged up to a heart monitor.

 

"The snap got to her." Was all he said before walking away to retrieve something.

 

Peter resisted the urge to breakdown. Not only Mr. Stark was gone, but so was his mom. Natasha Romanov was the victim of the snap.

 

Peter hated that sentence.

 

He despised it.

 

He taps his foot anxiously, keeping his head low. This could've been prevented.  _This could've been prevented._ He remembers Tony describing his old plan to put a shield around Earth to defend them from intergalactic species that might want to hurt them. One of them was Thanos but both had no clue it was him.

 

He remembers Tony telling Peter both times of civil dispute between himself and Steve Rogers. That they could save the Avengers if  _he had just signed_ and then Tony will work with Steve and Bucky. Peter could let his mind walk aimlessly at this controversial topic but he just couldn't. Staying in the past doesn't solve anything but create more issues.

 

"It's been now..." Rhodey looks at his watch as it strikes midnight, "Twenty-three days since Thanos snapped his fingers and took the highest kill count."

 

"World governments are in pieces. The parts that are still working are trying to take a census. And it looks like he did... he did exactly what he said he was gonna do. Thanos wiped out fifty percent, of all living creatures." A hurt Bruce Banner points out.

 

"Do you know where is he now?" Peter questions.

 

"No," Steve replies, "He just opened a portal and left."

 

A sullen-looking Thor sits next to Peter. They both exchanged awkward smiles before the Raccoon speaks up about Thor not being... Thor.

 

"Wow, a Raccoon can speak?" Peter asks, his eyes shining weakly.

 

"Wow, a corpse can talk?" He bites back.

 

Peter decides it was fair and almost laughs before Steve Rogers cuts in, "We've been hunting Thanos for three weeks now. Deep Space scans, satellites, and we got nothing. Peter, you fought him."

 

Peter scoffs, "No-- I didn't fight the purple shit, I just kicked and got choked slammed by someone bigger than Andre the giant, Mister Doctor Strange gave him his green time rock and then Tony dissolved in my hands. There was no fight. But who even told you that?"

 

Steve ignores him, "Did he give you any clues, any coordinates?"

 

Peter glares at him. How did Captain Puerto Rico even expect Peter to do that? Abruptly, anger seethed inside him. He was reminded of his mentor who wanted to prevent this catastrophe and he listened on hours on end of a sleeping Tony just saying they were doomed, or the avengers can no longer defend earth.

 

Just like a mad scientist or Noah from the bible, No one dared to believe Tony Stark and this event ever being real.

 

Now here they were.

 

Without Tony. Without Natasha. Without a compass.

 

And Steve is trying to fix this  _now_?

 

Peter may have not been Tony. He doesn't get the full list of both sides of the situation due to lack of information but hell, there were signs of Thanos and Steve ignored it? For WHAT?

 

"You know," Peter looks at Steve in the eye, "Mr. Stark saw this coming. He didn't want to believe it. But he knew it was true because of the atomic missile he had to throw up into  _space_!"

 

"Peter, calm down-" Steve tries to say but Peter wasn't done.

 

"The earth  _needed_  you. Mr. Stark  _needed_ you. Past tense because well, he's dead! It's too late for this, Thanos won," Peter stands and pushes anything on the table in frustration, "I need some  _food!_ Wanna know what else Mr. Stark told me?"

 

Steve stayed silent as Peter only stumbles weakly to the super-soldier, Rhodey trying to block him, "Peter, this is Captain America. He can wipe your ass if he needs too."

 

"Then he can go ahead because I have loads of shit to tell him," Peter snaps, "What are you guys?  _Avengers_?  _Prevengers?_ You guys are the Avengers, right?"

 

Everyone was silent.

 

Peter briefly wonders if this was his mood swing from not eating for weeks.

 

"Mr. Stark told me you guys will lose and Captain over here said oh! We'll do that together! But guess what? Captain America wasn't on Titan with Spider-Man or Iron Man was he? Iron Man wasn't in Wakanda, was he? You guys lost! Separately!" Peter laughs hysterically.

 

"Peter, You made your point," Rhodey tells him, "Go sit down."

 

"Nah, Nah," Peter replies, "Here's my point!"

 

Peter briefly glances at Carol, the woman who saved him, "She's cool by the way, new blood!"

 

"Peter." Rhodey scolds.

 

"Oh right, my point," Peter pauses for a second before resuming, "I got nothing for you, Cap. No coordinates, no plans, no options. Zero. Zip.  _Nada_! No damn trust,  _Liar_."

 

Peter looks at Steve. He looked affected by his words. His eyes laced with grief and his lips twisted with a frown, his shoulders slumped. They both just stare at each other for a brief moment. They weren't friends, but they also weren't enemies either.

 

Steve was just an obnoxious babysitter, and Peter was the ten-year-old emo kid.

 

Peter turns to the arc reactor. The only thing he had left of Tony. Tony.

 

He grabs the arc reactor and slams it into Steve's hand, "You take that. You find him and put that on. And you  _hide_ , you hear me?"

 

Peter stumbles to the ground, Steve keeping him up and letting him go. God, he hated Steve and his perfect looks and perfect attitude, sometimes.

 

"I'm okay..." Contrary to belief, Peter falls unconscious.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor walks out Thanos's shed, titan blood dripping on Stormbreaker as he realized what he did.

 

He killed Thanos. He killed someone who  _permanently_  killed his baby brother.

 

But he didn't feel satisfied.

 

He killed Thanos. The last one of his kind.

 

But he didn't feel satisfied.

 

As he looks around the garden which was frighteningly beautiful with pompous purple birds and it's own decoration of flowers surrounding the planet, he wonders if he did Loki justice. If he avenged Loki.

 

Loki isn't perfect. Never was. Thor just the same. But Loki had his faults. Being lied too, achieving nothing but destruction as to please their late father and Thor. He was a trickster, but not a murderer. And now looking back, Loki in 2012 wasn't even Loki. It just bothered Thor to realize he failed to save his brother.

 

His dead brother.

 

He wondered if Loki would be proud of what he did. Killing someone that hurt Loki. In the end, he'll never know. He lost half of Asgard, all of his family (including his sister who was in Hel and Heimdall). Fuck, he was lost. He didn't know what to do next.

 

Then his mind wanders over to Peter. Spider-Man. He didn't know there was even a Spider-Man but it was a great addition. Peter seemed chill until he snapped on Steve but Thor didn't mind. He was speaking up for someone who didn't have a voice.

 

He respected Peter for that.

 

But Peter wasn't here either. He didn't get any satisfaction (not even sure if he'll feel it) upon Thanos being dead. It was like a nightmare ending in a bittersweet way. Where yes, he's dead but so is half the population. So, who really won?

 

As they board Rocket's ship with silence, he wondered if there were anything he can do to make this situation better. Lighter. Richer.

 

But he didn't know how to do that.

 

No one knows how to do that.

 

He goes back to Earth and the first thing he did was take a sip of alcohol. It wouldn't be the last thing he'd do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of Endgame is here! Before we even go on to the time-traveling heist and whatnot, there's going to be IMPORTANT interludes on life during the 5-year segment. It includes so many elements!!!!!!!!!! Also, I got the little joke Captain Puerto Rico when you realize that Steve has a similar outfit to Puerto Rico flag and I honestly laughed at that before I went into the iconic arguing segment. Besides this useless note, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and many more on the way!


	16. P.I.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks at the first paper and reads: "If Peter Parker signs the following papers, he will be the future CEO of Stark Industries."
> 
>  
> 
> A signature of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts was on two dotted lines.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter looks up from the paper and at Pepper, "I-I can't-"
> 
>  
> 
> You can and you will," Pepper says with a strong smile.

 

Being Spider-Man post-Thanos snap was backbreaking.

 

Crime never stops as Peter learns. Even with the world being too traumatized to bear. At first, he expected the crime rates to decrease simply because half of the population was gone but no, instead it increased to an almost unbearable amount since offenders took the snap as an opportunity to start their crime syndicate. After all, Wilson Fisk A.K.A Kingpin is the victim of the Thanos snap.

 

As Peter jumps from the ledge and into the air, he finds out that things have changed. After being sick and too skinny to pee on his for months, he sees The overall atmosphere of New York changed.

 

Maybe it's because of the convicts breaking out of Rykers or seeing a little child's sock mixed with soot on the wet street. Or maybe it's because of the familiar scent of blood and almost associating it with Uncle Ben and his blood on Peter's face.

 

Maybe it's because of the sun not shining so bright and everything has a similar look to the Walking Dead or any post-apocalyptic world as Zombies raided homes. Or maybe it's because the sky is so dark that you can see stars shine as if they weren't affected by the snap or hears the universe's cry for help.

 

He lets go of the web and releases a new one.

 

He lands in front of an abandoned building and examines it. He ignores the sudden emotional pain increasing on his chest as he only wishes May's ashes weren't there. Yet, he still calls it home. But is it home when your whole world disappears?

 

Aunt May, Tony, Mom, MJ, and even Ned were victims of the snap.

 

Thanos's goal may have been to wipe out half of the universe's population but Thanos took Peter's universe away.

 

 

Peter sighs and looks around the city, his heightened eyesight sees a man, a few feet away in an orange jumpsuit on top of an apartment building. He calls up his only cop friend, "Yuri?"

 

She picks up, "Watanabe here."

 

Yuri Watanabe. One of the only people on the police force that trusted Spider-Man because she knew he was doing the right thing. Even if it wasn't executed correctly. Whenever she has a hunch and can't get her working men to do it, she gives to Spider-Man and Spider-Man does the job. Even if it doesn't pay.

 

She certainly doesn't know that Spider-Man is now a highschool junior almost senior, ready to get out of school and eat more butter breadsticks, "Hey, It's Spider-Man. Remember?"

 

"Yes, I know Spider-Man. I gave you my number," She recalls, "Did something happen?"

 

"I see a man in an orange jumpsuit," Peter explains as he jumps and lands three feet before seeing loads of convicts. Some big and bulky, others short and slender. They do surely know how to build ramps and fire, even if trash (it stunk, though). "Wouldn't happen to be your loose convicts right?"

 

"Depends if this seasons fashion statement is prison wear."

 

"That's only in Halloween time and occasionally in a literal prison."

 

" _Occasionally_?"

 

"Okay, maybe often but you get my point!"

 

"Just web 'em up or cause a disturbance so I can send police there, will ya?"

 

"Will do, Captain Watanabe!" He whispers cheerfully before she hangs up.

 

"Time for some Spidey work." He mutters as he stealthily swings over on top of a convict. Out of reach and sense, he hopes. Lean, long black hair, and standing alone. Vital mistake as Peter shoots a web and webs him up before hitting the man with the pole and letting the web stick to the pole as to prevent the convict from falling.

 

"Hey look! There's Spider-Man!" One yells.

 

"Where?! I want to get his autograph!" He replies and goes into action.

 

-

 

As he webs all the criminals, He calls Yuri (doesn't answer) but leaves a voicemail to let her know that the job is done and he hears police sirens.

 

With that, he sighs and jumps out before swinging away from the webbed out to a location and somewhere...silent. 

 

He goes to his apartment and slides in through the window. Peter takes off his mask and exhaling before studying the apartment. He left it dirty but now it looked tidy. Plates were in place, the couch was nicely fixed, the coffee table even had cup saucers.

 

Whoever was in here wasn't a danger to Peter, so he relaxed just a little.

 

That was before he heard high heels and coming from the bathroom and the door opens to reveal Pepper Potts and her daughter, Morgan Stark-Potts. They were both dressed in white but Morgan looked like a princess more than any Disney Princess. Her dress was puffy and she had flats on as she was only eleven months but she looked adorable.

 

"Show him, Morgana." Pepper encourages the little toddler and she struggled.

 

Pepper removes her finger from Morgan's clutch and Morgan puts one step forward.

 

Peter hid his squeal.

 

Her little steps were waddles and Peter wished he had his phone to record but luckily, Pepper did and she recorded every step Morgan made towards Peter and the girl eventually even ran to Peter as she realized she was about to fall.

 

Peter lifts the girl to his hips and kisses her head, "Hey, Mongoose."

 

"Hi!" She says excitedly as she hugged her godfather.

 

"Were you in the bathroom for that?" Peter asks Pepper, referring to the exciting moment.

 

"No, We were in the bedroom but I had to use the restroom," Pepper informs, "She just wanted to join."

 

Peter nods and looks at Morgan. Morgan T. Pott-Stark. Happily the heir to Stark Industries but from the looks of it, she only cares about pulling Peter's ear. She was a joy to be around from the moment she has been pushed out the womb (Yes, Peter was there during the whole process and remotely almost fainted if Rhodey betted money that he'll faint. Peter proved him wrong and was given a hundred dollars).

 

Now eleven months later, here she was having the time of her life pulling Peter's ear. He didn't mind.

 

"We're gonna see Tony," Pepper cuts in, "Wanna come?"

 

Peter's smile has been wiped. He didn't want to go if he was being honest. He remembers seeing Uncle Ben's gravestone and wanting nothing but this cruel dream to end, but it wasn't a dream. Now he has to see not only Uncle Ben but Aunt May, his mom, Tony, MJ, Ned. Even his parents. All but two empty coffins.

 

One too many people to visit.

 

One too many.

 

Pepper walks and gently take Morgan out of Peter's hold and told the infant to go to Peter's room and play legos which she complied and Pepper leaves the door open for her to monitor the baby.

 

Pepper looks at him with such sincerity, "You don't have to go, Peter," She says gently, "Trust me. It's hard and I understand completely if you don't want to go."

 

Peter frowns. He hated how Pepper grew within the year of the horrid snap. She was more... soft. Her delicate features helping her achieve the motherly look. Her dress was less fluffy compared to Morgan's own but still regal enough to know that she isn't the person to be meddled with. She also had a briefcase covered with sparkly stickers (courtesy of Morgan).

 

"I don't want to go..." Peter croaks, tearing up.

 

Pepper goes to hug him and Peter doesn't reject her hug. This was just the many times Pepper hugs Peter when she just  _knew_  he needed it.

 

Pepper pulls away and Peter wipes his unreleased tears, "Peter, I need to talk to you." Her tone changed into something of dominance.

 

_Oh._

"Okay..." Peter says and his eyes race around his apartment frantically, "Do you want anything to eat?"

 

Pepper shakes her head, "Ate burger king on the way here with Morgan," She supplies and points to Morgan playing with her lion king toy, "Sit down."

 

Peter did so and she opens the briefcase in front of him. There laid something so simple but so powerful.

 

A packet. A pen. And a glasses case.

 

He looks at the first paper and reads:  _"If Peter Parker signs the following papers, he will be the future CEO of Stark Industries."_

A signature of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts was on two dotted lines.

 

Peter looks up from the paper and at Pepper, "I-I can't-"

 

You can and you will," Pepper says with a strong smile, "I don't think Tony would've done what he did if he didn't know the company would be in such safe hands. We discussed it before he left you know... Before he bought up the children, he bought up the possibility of someone taking over S.I., We both know that I will step down if I had a child and," She glances at Morgan, " I do. Best child ever. We just wanted someone that didn't have a dark heart like Obie and instantly our heads went to you. Morgan would be in it but I have a feeling she would be into the superhero biz like her father. Saw her messing with blocks and she built an IronMan suit out of it. Just the outside view though." 

 

Peter chuckles before looking at the paper. If he signs the paper, not only will he be disturbingly wealthy but also famous. Intern turned CEO Peter Parker and a side job of Spider-Man.

 

But Tony trusts him. And so does Pepper.

 

He can close his eyes and imagine Natasha rubbing his shoulders and reassuring him that either choice he made was the right choice.

 

He takes the pen and signs the papers Pepper assigns him to sign. And as soon as he finishes, they both stand and shake hands. "Congratulations, Peter Parker. You're now the future CEO of Stark Industries," Pepper speaks in a small apartment, "I have a lot to give you but not at this very moment. I'll give them to you tomorrow and is there any questions you have?"

 

Peter thinks for a moment, "Just three... What are the glasses for? And when can I actually become CEO?"

 

Pepper answers, "The glasses are a gift from Tony. Said something you'd only understand and you can become CEO when you finish university. Just for now, I'll be taking over it before you step up."

 

"And the name... Is it possible that I can change Stark Industries... I'm not exactly a... Stark."

 

Pepper smiles, "Yes you can. I just have to bring more papers and lawyers."

 

Peter nods and looks at the papers he signed. The paper that will make him inherit Pepper's wealth and Tony's (well at least most of it, he assumes). He'll inherit Stark Industries and everything that came with it. The good, the bad, and everything in the middle.

 

His gaze goes to over the glasses case. He grabs it and examines it. He could only hear his heart pull strings before putting the case down.

 

Maybe, it won't hurt to visit.

 

"I'll go," Peter states in a whisper.

 

"Go where?"

 

"To see... Tony. And my family."

 

"Get ready." Was all Pepper said to make Peter run into his room, getting Morgan, putting her in Peppers arm and change into the fanciest suit he could manage to find. It was a little big on him because they were Ben's but he knew he was growing as the coat didn't feel so heavy and he finally could see his hands.

 

He comes out and Pepper smiles at him. She looked proud, "Let's go."

 

And they walk out of Peter's apartment and into a corner to see a Mercedes Benz with Happy Hogan in the car. They all got in and Peter greets Happy. Happy greets back. It wasn't cold. It wasn't aloof.  It was genuine.

 

On the way there, Morgan asks him if Spider-Man would save a mean cat.

 

Peter replies for the city, he'd do anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, yes! S.I. turns into P.I.!
> 
> So, I had spent days planning for the time spent in-between i.w. and endgame and I conclude there will be three acts until the events of endgame. It will feature Gwen Stacy, Avengers, and an urchin + many more. These three acts will be long but short as my usual writing is 1-2k so please, please, please! Enjoy the story and the buildup! Have a great day and stay happy!


	17. This is what I see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She sees Spider-Man holding one of the noisest people she had ever met and she met Spider-Man. Spider-Man who is holding the noisest person was also holding the most silent person as the noisiest one just died and was replaced by a corpse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> \- internalized homophobia  
> \- conversion therapy  
> \- homophobia

**\- ONE YEAR INTO THE SNAP -**

College wasn't easy. It was a breeze. If it wasn't for a late student coming in late constantly.

 

Now listen, Peter was sometimes a late bird. With patrolling and babysitting duty with Morgan, it was a doozy. So yes, he was late but he knew his excuses and to better everyone (especially his professors) he sometimes didn't show up, knowing Pom had his back in whatever he missed in class. Other times, he'd just not come because he can feel several eyes on him as he enters late with bedhead and clothes that you'd wear to sleep.

 

But the woman didn't seem to care. She would always come in with hair sticking in different places as the rest of it was in a low ponytail, her brown parka jacket having fur as her satchel wasn't full of it but had some stuck as Peter notices the satchel looked old and ready to rip. Her sweatpants being stained from bleach and her shoes were a dirty grey (Peter could only assume her shoes were white before that tragedy) and if the woman took her feet out for whatever reason it needed to be taken out, maybe the shoes would talk.

 

This time, she came in later. Way later. When her late time was 10:30, she arrived in class around 11:09. She didn't knock or do anything to let the professors know she had come. She just waltzed right in and both Professor Warren and Octavius ignored her.

 

It was as if she was a ghost stuck in a time loop she just now broke.

 

She sits next to Peter as usual. He could smell the heavy spritz of  _Bath and Body works_  lavender perfume (Peter owns the same fragrance okay). She taps him on the shoulder and he turns to her, face stoic. Guess he learns from mom.

 

"Hi, names Gwen Stacy. What page are we on?" She asks as she takes the book out of her satchel and looks at him.

 

"Page two fifty-five."

 

"Thanks."

 

"Stacy!" An excited Professor Octavius exclaims nearly scaring Gwen, "So nice of you to join, right, Mr. Parker?"

 

Peter nods, "Very nice, indeed."

 

Gwen glares at Professor Octavius, "Is there something I'm missing, Professor?"

 

"Yes, where's your home learning?" She asks, cleaning her glasses to focus on Gwen.

 

"Don't have it," Gwen simply responds.

 

"Ms. Stacy, you do realize I have to take measures if you fail this quarter, yes?"

 

"Don't care."

 

Everyone was silent as she said that. Peter looks at her with a raised eyebrow, not impressed. His parents were dust and bonus, dead. Yet, he still turns in homework.

 

Professor Octavius gives her an  _'It's only Tuesday and I'm beginning to get annoyed already'_  look, "Let's talk outside when I'm finished with lecture, okay?"

Gwen shrugs.

 

Peter was already annoyed by Gwen Stacy.

 

As the lecture went on, he thinks about the Scorpion who he recently put in jail with the Vulture and the recent Rhino. He wondered if any of them talked about Spider-Man. Did he want to find out? Maybe. Maybe no-

 

Gwen interrupts his train of thought by poking him with her pen. 

 

Peter turns to her, "Yes?"

 

"I asked... if you want to team up?"

 

"I'm sorry?"

 

_"You and I can become team spider, Peter. Let's team up one of these days."_

_"Can't wait for it, mom."_

"Didn't you hear Professor Warren? We have a group project."

 

 _No._ "Oh, totally yeah," He murmurs in reply, "You want to be partners?"

 

"That's what I asked."

 

"Oh... Well, sure."

 

"Harry Osborn offered to help just before he went to the restroom." Gwen supplies.

 

Peter stares. Harry? Osborn? "Harry Osborn?" He asks, "Like Norman's son?"

 

Gwen nods awkwardly as if to ask:  _yeah, who else dickwad?_ "Yeah, he'll come back in a jiffy."

 

How come Peter was so blind to miss his ex in the same damn class? Peter will never know?

 

Peter nearly wanted to curl into a ball or become a tiny fairy. He didn't want to work on a project with his ex. Not after the disastrous breakup, they had in freshman year due to Norman Osborn finding out his son was bisexual.

 

_"What do you mean we're breaking up?" Peter asks Harry._

_"We are BREAKING up!" Harry exclaims, "After dad opening my eyes, homosexuality is a sin! Being gay is wrong, Peter!"_

~~_I've been in conversion therapy and was forced to become straight._ ~~

_"It's not Harry!" What the fuck is your dad putting in your head?" ~~Snap out of it, please. I love you.~~_

_" ~~A lot of things~~  Nothing! That's exactly what he did to me Peter and how will I go to heaven if you keep pushing me down to hell, huh?!"_

_Peter resisted the urge to clench his fist and connect it to Harry, "I'm not doing any of those things Harry! ~~I will throw you to heaven even if it means I'll spend time in hell forever~~ Being gay is okay, Harry! I-"_

_Harry throws a vase near Peter's head._

_Peter flinches and stays silent, the anger deescalating to fear._

_Harry looks at his hands, shocked._

_Peter walks out. Harry doesn't follow._

_He walks all the way down to the exit and breathes before calling his mom. It took three rings but she picked up, "Pete?" She asks._

_"Can... Can you come to pick me up?"_

_"Where are you?" She asks and Peter could hear her beginning to stand with Odie and her small pups yipping._

_"Osborn penthouse. Outside."_

_"On my way. ETA five minutes because I need to get dressed."_

_"But why five- Are you using the quinjet?" Peter asks with a chuckle and proceeds to sniffle._

_"Totally am. Are you okay, little spider?"_

_Peter takes in another breath, "No, not really. Please pick me up-"_

"GWEN!" Peter never thought he'd hear that voice again, but there he was.

 

Harry Osborn struts up to the pair, he was dressed just as how his younger self dressed. His signature black leather jacket, a white plain shirt, jeans, and Nike shoes finishing up with wild bed hair and a necklace.

 

Harry pauses for a second as he looks at Peter before smiling and putting his hand out, "I'm Harry, you are...?"

 

 God, he  _couldn't_ be serious... Is he?

 

Peter didn't shake his hand or introduce himself. Harry awkwardly retracts his hand and Peter realizes he was serious.

 

Did Harry not know Peter?

 

The air was certainly awkward.

 

"Okay," Gwen drags out the 'o', "Where should we start the project?"

 

"My place, I got all the stuff you need for it."

 

Peter shrugs. He was okay with that since no one needed to know where he lived and what he did as a side gig besides being in charge of P.I.

 

"We all agree, now the time?"

 

"Before seven," Peter adds in this time.

 

They all agreed.

 

After twenty minutes passed (yes, Peter was counting he wanted to leave!), the bell rang. Peter left with Harry staying behind to accompany Gwen.

 

-

 

Spider-Man crouches near Captain Yuriko Watanabe. Examining the scene before him, they were at the old sanitarium in Harlem, receiving an anonymous tip from someone that a shootout began.

 

It was true as Peter saw thugs shotting behind crates, little packets of concrete, anything to use as a shield. Both Yuri and Peter were on the edge and were muttering to each other before coming to the decision, "Spider-Man will be a distraction for us and we'll infiltrate Hammerhead and his goons." Watanabe explains, "If there is any problem, contact Spider-Man or me, okay?"

 

The policemen nodded and without further ado, Peter slings a web to stick between the wall of the sanitarium and the door on a work building. Everyone (except Peter) swung down while Peter web shoots two webs on the floor of the sanitarium and instantly kicks a guy and knocks him out, "Is this where you keep insane people like yourselves, gentlemen?! I'm disappointed!" Peter shouts before going into action, "Here I am thinking you guys had dignity!"

 

"Kill him!" One thug yells.

 

"Don't kill him!" Peter yells back and he kicks a man upward and lets him hit the wall. This was going to take a while.

 

-

 

Yuriko decided that going ahead and attacking Hammerhead and his goons wasn't a good idea.

 

The sanitarium certainly sets the atmosphere, Yuriko notes. If this was any other place, Yuriko wouldn't feel so nervous but instead, it was an abandoned sanitarium. One where people died and left their things. The way from the 50s. Yuriko really hated this.

 

She sees Hammerhead. His forehead a noticeable part of his whole body as he kept blabbering. She sees his goons. One has a gun aimed at her (but she wasn't scared) and the other had his gun aimed at Valdez. Yuriko wasn't scared for herself. Why would she be? She can surely defend herself but she didn't know about Valdez.

 

Valdez can sometimes seize his moment in the most untimely moments. Yuriko joked that would be the death of him and looking at the current situation, Yuriko hoped the joke won't turn bitter.

 

She can hear her ear com pick up Spider-Man, " _Y...Yur!"_

The coms went dead. Yuriko wishes Spider-Man knew that they don't work in places like these. But she couldn't focus on Spider-Man and his old man problems. She was worried about Valdez. She already lost so many men. She surely couldn't lose him.

 

Yuriko didn't want too.

 

_Breathe in, Breathe out._

 

"You know," Hammerhead snaps Yuriko out of her thoughts, "I outta teach a lesson in fear." He slaps her face gently.

 

Yuriko snarled.

 

But at the same time, Valdez had his untimely moment, "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA WIN!"

 

Hammerhead took that to an offense, "Pardon me, Captain." And he walks right over to Valdez and pulls him off the ground as if he were nothing but a twig, "You said somethin'?"

 

 _"He said nothing!"_ Yuriko shouts.

 

But Valdez is louder in Hammerheads perspective, "I SAID! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA FUCKING WIN!" Valdez spits in his face.

 

_Where are you, Spider-Man?_

Hammerhead throws Valdez over his shoulder and onto the floor, chuckling lowly as he did so, "As I said before, lesson in fear."

 

He walks over to Valdez and Yuriko took that as a hint to finally fight. So, she stands from her knees and kicks the goon in the groin before getting her gun out and shooting the two goons before she turns to Hammerhead. And to her astonishment, Hammerhead had Valdez in front of him. Gun in back of his head and Valdez looking at Yuriko with such fear in his eyes.

 

Yuriko wanted nothing but to at least take him home to his family.

 

"PUT THE GUN DOWN!" She shouts, "HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD! NOW!"

 

Hammerhead stares at her. Just stares as if she was some artwork he'd have to examine to get an A on the next history test. Then, he smirks, "Ah," He says sounding smug, "There's the fear."

 

Yuriko emphasizes her gun, "HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD! NOW!" She wanted to ignore the sudden anxiety she had. Yuriko didn't want that menace to feed off of her fear, no. She wanted him to suffer in jail ~~or suffer in her hand~~ s. She resists the urge to throw up and instead swallows her own vomit.

 

She can't lose more men over her reckless mistake. She  ** _can't._**

**__ **

Yurko feels the air intensifying. She wishes it was the faulty A/C.

 

"Shoot me," Hammerhead says, "Come on, Captain. Just. Do. It."

 

"DO IT!" Valdez yells, "IT'S OKAY!"

 

No, it wasn't okay. Yuriko thinks. It wasn't okay that her men suffered the consequences of her reckless planning or how it wasn't okay to employ Spider-Man as a way to confirm her hunches or beat up henchmen (Even if it was his job). It wasn't okay that she was being encouraged to shoot someone and she was willingly being sucked into that rabbit hole.

 

_"Yuriko... honey."_

_"What is it, grandfather?"_

_"It's John... He got arrested."  
_

_"ARRESTED?! FOR WHAT?!"_

_"Accepting bribes. They're taking him right now as we speak, Yuriko."_

_"I can- I can come back and help grandfather! ~~The army is nothing compared to my family!~~ "_

_"No. You stay there."_

_"Please-!"_

_"Yuriko, stay there. ~~You have anger issues, so you have to stay there~~."_

Yuriko sees the lights were off. She can only assume it was Spider-Man's doing. And she'll take advantage. From her flashlight going on and off, Yuriko can only shoot at the oncoming goons and Spider-Man doing his job on Hammerhead.

 

Bullets were exchanged and Yuriko certainly didn't receive any of them.

 

But as Spider-Man shouts her name, Yuri leaves the flashlight on and follows his shouts.

 

This is what Yuri sees.

 

Yuri sees Valdez dead with bullets inside him. She can see the blood staining his uniform and holes decorating his body as the bullets came out of his body. She can see his Spider-Man watch. It took a beating. She can see Spider-Man himself holding Valdez. He may have not had an expression but his big spider eyes said enough as it was widened a little but not enough to appear happy.

 

Yuriko questions if this the way Valdez wanted to go. Spider-Man holding him for his very last moments. Or if he just wanted to die around the people he loved and biding them the final goodbye as his heart finally gives up.

 

This is what Yuriko sees.

 

Yuriko sees her men dead. All twenty of them. She sees each body ontop of the other and Valdez only made the list which made Yuriko furious.

 

This is what someone else sees.

 

They see an unwanted circumstance. No justice served. They want to serve that justice. But they couldn't come out and jeopardize everything they worked for. So, they hid.

 

This is what  _she_ sees.

 

She sees people dead. Her friends, dead. Not to take another breath, not to take another happy birthday or another holiday off. She sees Spider-Man holding one of the noisest people she had ever met and she met Spider-Man. Spider-Man who is holding the noisest person was also holding the most silent person as the noisiest one just died and was replaced by a corpse.

 

Yuriko falls to her knees, shellshocked.

 

Spider-Man can only stay silent as more policemen came in and investigated the scene.

 

~~Beneath all the grief and anxiety, anger flared up inside of her.~~


	18. Spidey and Gwendolyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man holds himself high. He had a fancy tux and slicked-back hair, only a strand of grey hair coming out, his shoes polished and cleaned. His watch on his wrist and Gwen only notices how high maintenance this guy is for himself. He doesn't even look like he should be here but somewhere else in Scarsdale or somewhere on the east coast.
> 
>  
> 
> But Gwen saw men like him step into places like Brooklyn or Harlem for something that they can't get in those expensive cities.

 

Meeting Gwen Stacy while on patrol was a surprise.

 

He was doing his nightly patrols and there so happened to be a robbery in the alleyways.

 

Peter jumped down and asks in a way you would scold a boy for stealing candy, "Hey is this what we do to unsuspecting young women?" Peter didn't give him a chance to answer as he kicks him in the stomach and as the man was sent flying, Peter sets a web grenade and he was just another decoration on the walls.

 

He turns to the woman and asks, "Are you okay?"

 

She was scared, that's for sure. She was avoiding eye contact and Peter can hear her heart beating faster. The woman was blonde, she had on a pink, tiny skirt, a gigantic fur coat, and he could see a belly button so he assumed she was wearing a crop top.

 

She looks up and Peter pales. Gwen  _Stacy_?

 

"H-How did you know that's me?" She asks, her voice shaking.

 

_Fuck, he said it out loud._

"Indeed you did." Her artic blue eyes shined in the moonlight as her scared expression, relaxed, "Please don't tell anyone..." She says, "Not a single soul I was here, okay?"

 

Peter raises his eyebrow (or well his lens being raised). Who was he going to tell? He had no one except Happy, Morgan, and Pepper. And what would be so shameful about being out at night with friends?

 

That is until Peter realizes that Gwen didn't have friends next to her and muggers usually take people who are alone. Whatever issue Gwen was dealing with, Peter couldn't ask and didn't have any need to question. After all, he was Spider-Man. So, he nods to her request, "Can't tell anybody since half of the world disappeared anyways, Am I right?"

 

Gwen chuckles lightly, "There's still the other half, Spidey."

 

"I guess you were right about that," Peter replies with a nonchalant shrug, "Listen, stay safe! And if a weird man dresses up as Sailor Moon or Hannah Montana, I suggest you run! Okay?"

 

Gwen's little chuckle turns into a belly laugh, "Because a man should dress up as Sailor Jupiter rather than Sailor Moon."

 

Peter nods, "One hundred percent correct!"

 

"I'll keep that in mind, Peter, thank you." She says with a smile. A smile that Peter never saw but made him turn pink if not for the suit.

 

That is before he realizes, "You're welcom- Wait what?"

 

Gwen rolls her eyes as to finding Spider-Man's identity wasn't a big deal, "I found out because your tone and height are the same sooo..."

 

"It could've been someone different, though." He pointed out.

 

"But you confirmed it." She comebacks.

 

"Fair point," He says, hiding a smile, "I won't tell and you won't tell, alright?"

 

Gwen nods and brings up her pinky, "Promise?"

 

Peter intertwines his pinky with hers, "Pinky promise. Now I gotta go."

 

"Don't forget about the business project! You have to pop up at my house this time for it!"

 

Peter jumps to the wall adjacent to the man on the wall covered with webs, "What's the time for this one?"

 

"Six. I have to go to work at eight."

 

Peter nods, "Okay, I'll see you then, Ms. Stacy."

 

Peter runs up the walls and into flies into the air but missed Gwen Stacy smile and walking back to the corner of a drug store before one of her co-workers asked what was she doing with Spider-Man.

 

Gwen only said that Spider-Man saved her from a mugger.

-

 

Spider-Man gets a call from Yuri. He picks up quickly, "Y-Yuri?"

 

Yuri didn't sound so enthusiastic and like her usual self, she cuts right off to the chase, "I called them." She said.

 

"Called who?" Asked Peter.

 

"The men families. All of them," She replies and sucks in her breath, "It was tough... But it felt good to do so. Like letting out a dark secret that is finally released."

 

"I'm glad you feel that way, Yuri." Peter praises, "But don't worry, Yuri. I'll take care of this."

 

Yuri just hangs up, leaving a web-slinging Spider-Man, "Yuri...?" He didn't like her tone. How she sounded ready to do whatever it took to get rid of hammerhead and his maggia team. Regardless of what she went through with the crime family, Peter was concerned for her.

 

So, he goes ahead and gets a sandwich and water from a hotdog stand at 10 PM and sits on the edge of the Avengers tower, watching an ungrateful universe suffer in silence as Spider-Man and what's left of the Avengers try to fix what Thanos left behind.

 

He sees yachts and boats crashed onto the shore and more homeless people huddling around the fire, He can hear a baby crying and still feel a little bit of dirt.

 

~~_"Peter."_ ~~

Peter ignores the tragic voice of his mentor.

 

He grabs his phone and calls for his therapist, "Dr. Moy? When can we schedule our next appointment?"

* * *

 

After an hour, a car pulls up. Gwen doesn't know the car model. Never really studies it as it isn't important. But the person who comes out of it is important.

 

The man holds himself high. He had a fancy tux and slicked-back hair, only a strand of grey hair coming out, his shoes polished and cleaned. His watch on his wrist and Gwen only notices how high maintenance this guy is for himself. He doesn't even look like he should be here but somewhere else in Scarsdale or somewhere on the east coast.

 

 But Gwen saw men like him step into places like Brooklyn or Harlem for something that they can't get in those expensive cities.

 

Women. Women who are willing to give themselves to men for just measly cash to live another day.

 

Gwen didn't know what set him apart from the others.

 

Maybe it was the barely noticeable cologne. Possibly, he keeps himself fit and even though he looks old enough to be Gwen's eldest uncle, he can be old enough to be Gwen's candyman.

 

Everyone looked towards him as if he were a magnet. He made himself known despite not saying a word at all. But as everyone looks at him, he looks at Gwen. He looks at her with a charming smile but Gwen only stares, not a smile in sight.

 

He walks up to her and puts his hand out for her to shake, "Names Norman Osborn, how about I take you to my home?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so fucking short!! I HATE IT! I just hate how short it is and I really want to get increase the word count :( Anyways I hope you did enjoy the chapter and the inclusion one of the antagonists ;)


	19. Complicated Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, where are you going?" Peter asks, following her.
> 
>  
> 
> "To teach a lesson in fear."

 

"Spider-Man, listen up. We can't let Hammerhead continue to arm himself." Yuri demands, "And those burrowing tanks will tear apart out lockup."

 

"That's not good," Peter replies, sitting on a lampost coming from buying an old man a hotdog since he didn't have any money. It's his job, he supposes. Plus, he pretty much inherited Tony's wealth so now, he just wasn't on a budget anymore. No more DIY's on suit gadgets or having to minimize necessities like food and electricity for his Spider-Man suit. He still lived in May's apartment but it didn't bother him. He even helped down at F.E.A.S.T. for Mr. Li.

 

He stands on one foot before jumping into action as Yuri speaks more, "I'm spreading the remaining Oscorp gear throughout the city, make Hammerhead thin his men out."

 

Peter lands on a building, "Okay, what do you need from me then?" He asked in reply.

 

"Protect the transports," Yuri requests, "We'll have multiple runs in transit at once; Be ready to back up any get into trouble."

 

"You can count on me," Peter answers, swinging through Central Park.

 

"Once the gear is relocated," Yuri finishes, "We'll focus on Hammerhead, stay sharp.  _Lives are on the line_."

 

Peter notices the change in her tone, once again. He didn't like how "overly determined" Yuri was to get Hammerhead behind bars. Even if she wants him behind bars. Peter had his run-ins with his own villains who emulated Yuri's tone. Rhino, who wanted to get the rhino suit off but used it to almost kill Spider-Man (He has the rhino horn) or Scorpion who wanted to kill Peter because he was responsible for his eye going blind.

 

Yuri sounded like those two and Peter could use more examples.

 

Peter decided that he'll talk to Yuri after the whole mess is over. They may have had tough footing sometimes, but Yuri is still his friend and he cares about her.

 

-

 

 _I'm just hungry._ Peter thinks as he chases the truck of stolen gear. He manages to land on top of the truck and peeks down in typical Spider-Man fashion, "Hey, is this subway?!"

 

He releases a web and throws one of Hammerheads henchmen out before swinging around the truck and kicking the other man out. He goes back and sees the driver and decides to cooly but forcefully insert himself through the front seat saying, "I wanna drive!" And proceeds with most of the strength he has to kick the driver out.

 

He hops outside the empty truck and with his bare hands, stops the truck and hops back on the top of the truck, feeling proud of himself. Man, he totally deserved some subway after he did that.

 

Then, Yuri calls him.

 

"Good timing, Yuri! I just-"

 

But Yuri cuts him off, "THEY WERE KEEPING YOU AWAY! AND WE FELL FOR IT" Her voice nearly cracks, "GET BACK. NOW."

 

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" He murmurs and jumps into the air, on his way to Yuri. She calls again and Peter can hear the ambulance in the background and even police sirens. He feels droplets of water soaking his latest Spider-Man suit and still, Peter was entirely convinced that Thanos' snap left chaos.

 

It left chaos for Spider-Man and the NYPD to fix. He knows Thanos is dead. Nebula sadly told him that Thor sliced his head cleanly and some of the mad titan's blood was on her clothing and face. She didn't know what to do except to close his eyes because even with the torture, Thanos raised her. Raised her wrong but raised her, regardless.

 

Now whenever Nebula would visit Earth, Peter made sure she's loved in his small ways. Such as playing paper football or baking cookies (Nebula would burn the cookies and feel bad but Peter ate them to prove that they weren't bad) or even just watching Disney Princess movies.

 

_"Why did the boy kiss the dead girl?"_

_"Because it's true love."_

_"That's necrophilia."_

_Peter just laughs, "Snow White was in a coma, remember? Only a true love's kiss would-"_

Yuri's voice snapped him out of reality, "I need first responders and make sure the ER's clear and knows what we're bringing in," Yuri starts to lose her breath, "Knows what we're bringing in-" The call abruptly ended.

 

Peter frowns and focused on getting there but also  _why_ he had to get there. Yuri mentioned that the Oscorp gear was getting thinned out. There would be no gear at the precinct because Yuri removed it from there and into different locations.

 

Why would Hammerhead hit the precinct?

 

-

 

Peter arrives at the disaster. Not the precinct, but a disaster of a precinct.

 

He sees the building not completely demolished but he can see wires and foundations of the building breaking apart. He can see little spurts of electricity and odd energy. Black and white. He sees blood on the pavement and first responders surrounding the injured and dead. Peter can also see henchmen. Hammerhead's is easy to recognize because it was either suits or classic gang clothing (hoodies, pants, and shoes) but the others?

 

They had black ink colored suits with shoes, the only white were the shirts and the masks. But the masks? They were demon masks. Different designs but all shared the same color scheme of black and white. He slowly shuffles to one of them and picks their mask off but in return was the same henchmen awakening and grabbing their sword.

 

Peter looks at the sword in awe. It was  _so cool._ The sword looked similar to an Odachi and Peter had to dodge constantly and it had the same energy of black and white infused in it. Before Peter could land a hit, the man halts and falls to the ground. He sees Yuri with her gun smoking.

 

Well, not her gun. But an Oscorp gun. White and heavy with purple streaks along the middle. He observes Yuri. She held her head high but her eyes were beginning to convert to a deeper red, She had her legs placed on the ground and if you didn't stare long enough, you didn't notice her feet wobbling. You can notice her hand trembling on the handle but if you didn't dismiss the big Oscorp gun, you wouldn't see it.

 

Peter took his attention away to see first responders doing their job. He looks at the bodies on the floor and sees why Yuri was close to her breaking point. Oh, so close. He looks at Yuri again. But doesn't examine her stance or her body but instead, her teary eyes dangerously close to releasing tears.

 

He looked into her eyes and sees fear and anger.

 

Peter felt his stomach turn, "I'm so sorry, Yuri... I should've-"

 

"He knew what he was doing," Yuri dismisses the apology, "He went straight for the cases marked with  _Project hex_." Yuri proceeds to walk towards Spider-Man and past him too. Like, she didn't even want to talk to him.

 

"Have any idea what that is?" Peter asks, ignoring the sudden tense air between both of them.

 

"Not a clue, but he has it now." Yuri sharply answers and drops the big Oscorp gun in exchange for an even bigger gun.

 

Peter's spidey sense was alerted. But it wasn't major like the snap or when there was a bomb near Morgan's first recital. It was mild. Like the ocean trying to swallow Peter but Peter stays afloat. He stays with the flow but control. "We have to go get him." Peter said.

 

"I know." Yuri says.

 

"So, where are you going?" Peter asks, following her.

 

**"To teach a lesson in fear."**

 

Peter's eyes go wide as she said those words and sped up to close the car door Yuri opens, "You don't want to do that." He said softly, "Deep breath, remember?"

 

Yuri looks at him. The way she does is different. Instead of fear, she looked at him with her eyes narrowed as she grits her teeth and threatens him, "You can move. Or I can arrest you."

 

Peter didn't expect that from her. He backs up, his hands up in surrender, "Yuri, we need to work together." He desperately tries one last time.

 

"You need to stay the hell out of my way." She piercingly responds and gets in the cop car and drives away.

 

Peter watches her and sighs, before looking down at the ground, "This could not end well." He whispers.

 

* * *

 

 

**\- 7 MONTHS BEFORE THE SNAP -**

_"Hey, Spider-boy? Spider-Man?"_

_Peter looks up and sees an Asian woman. She had long jet black hair, a leather jacket with a plum shirt and black combat boots._

_Peter had just finished fighting one of the muggers and looks at her, "Ma'am, Are you okay?"_

_"I'm the police," She says and takes out her badge for Peter to show. From Karen, it was official, "You know, if you don't want to be tracked down from the cops for ... this," The officer points to the scene, "You might want to at least web them up using your webs and use less of the force because you are sending criminals into hospitals. Plus, if they fall you should have some web to catch them mid-fall."_

_The officer had pretty good ideas. Some he can take to Tony or his mom, "Oh... Uh, thanks," He says quickly shy, "Is there a reason why you're doing this?"_

_Guess Peter asked in the wrong way because he can visibly see the fire in her eyes, "Because you're actions make me file more papers, I want less of that."_

_Peter nods. Guess he never had an officer actually side with him before, "Well, thank you for the tips officer...?"_

_"Captain Yuri Watanabe," She corrects and puts her hands out for Peter to shake, "Nice to meet you, Spider-Man."_

-

 

**\- 6 MONTHS BEFORE THE SNAP -**

 

_"Spider-Man, I got reports that there's a RHINO terrorizing the town?"_

_"Working on it!" Spider-Man shouts as he was playing the rodeo with Rhino. Aleksei was getting ready to run again and Spider-Man was between a kid and Rhino. Sure, he was scared but he knows that if someone is bigger, you HAVE to be faster. He knows he can win, he knows._

_Rhino runs and Peter grabs the kid before swinging and putting the kid where the police squad was and rejoining the fight._

_"SPIDER-MAN?!"_

_"I'm doing well, Yuri!" Peter replies before seeing Rhino stuck in liquid concrete, "Huh."_

_"What is it Spider-Man?" Yuri asks._

_"I'm done with the job, buuut."_

_"But what?"_

_"You might need to bring construction." He says before running and jumping up to web sling home, ready to talk to Natasha about defeating a Soviet Rhino._

 

-

**\- 5 MONTHS BEFORE THE SNAP -**

_Peter sits down on the rails in his Spider-Man next to Captain Yuri Watanabe who was standing and smoking a cigarette. She was dressed in a rosy shirt and a nice pastel jacket with jeans and converse shoes. Her outfit reminded him of his mom who didn't like the color pink but would burst out in Spring colors (grey)._

_"Thought you said you're quitting smoking," Peter said quietly._

_They both watched the sunset, the sky turning into a coral and honey color. He could see the buildings reflect the sky and planes going into the clouds._

_"I was, but the NYPD is a stressor," Yuri replies just as quiet, "And Hammerhead too. I'm just trying to get his enforcer. I know he's killed someone, but the police said it was suicide. How coincidental can it be a witness who was apart of hammerheads crime family commit suicide?"_

_Peter shrugs, "I dunno. But that sounds kinda dirty. Look into it, That isn't coincidental."_

_Yuri looks at Spider-Man, clearly shocked, "Should I?"_

_"Definitely," Peter replies, "How about the one where a Maggia informant disappeared months ago? He's a literal Maggia informant for Hammerhead!"_

_Yuri stays silent._

_Peter lets himself stand on the rail, "Why are you so hellbent on Hammerhead and Maggia families?"_

_Yuri looks at him again as he walks and flips on the rail, "Well, it's a personal matter plus, no one is going to do it, right?"_

_Peter stops and glances at Yuri, "We are going to do it, remember? You and..."  
_

_"Please don't." Yuri begs._

_"Spider-Cop."_

_"I want to push you over the rails, now."_

_"But you won't do it because you love me!"_

_"I tolerate you."_

_-_

Gwen watches as Peter enters through the window. He took off the mask and Gwen grasps his cheeks. It was wet and Peter looks at her with such grief as if he just lost a loved one again.

 

"What happened?" Gwen questions in concern,

 

"Is Harry here, yet?" He asks.

 

"No, but he'll be here in twenty minutes, he couldn't leave because his dad wasn't home yet."  _His dad was there but he decided to drop me off home._

"Oh," Peter said, "How far are we in the project?"

 

"We? You mean me?" Gwen asks with a smirk, "Just put your name on it and we're done."

 

"How long has it been since our last meeting?"

 

"With Harry, just last week. Just with you, two nights ago."

 

Peter sits down and lets himself slide off the couch. He looks at Gwen again and asks, "When do you give up on a friend?"

 

Gwen takes a seat and takes Peter's hand. She didn't know when to give up. Gwen barely had friends despite being in cheerleading and the top of her class. She had acquaintances but never friends. The only ones she managed to get them close were both Peter and Harry.

 

"Well, I think you should never give up a friend no matter what. If they lead on a path dark, you should try your best to pull them away and get them on the bright path. But if they messed the friendship up so hard that it's impossible to fix, then bid goodbye." Gwen gives. She wasn't the best. She didn't know Peter's friend and didn't have experience but Peter needed her advice. Who was she to decline?

 

Peter lays his head on Gwen's shoulder and Gwen laid her head on his head.

 

Peter looks at her hand and plays with her fingers. Gwen just intertwines her fingers with his and they just stayed like that. They stayed like that. Just handholding and physical contact in silence until Harry knocked on the door. Peter whined about Gwen having to pull herself away but she couldn't leave Harry outside.

 

She goes and opens the door and sees Harry.

 

They all sit on one couch, their project finished watching  _Parks and Recreation_. 

 

It was until thirty minutes someone called Gwen that she had to go to her room.

 

_Norman Osborn_

Gwen picks up.

 

Norman Osborn was incredibly rich as Gwen learns. She also learned from their first night together that he doesn't wear condoms and his kid is Harry (who is currently watching Parks and Recreation with Peter). "Yes, daddy?" Gwen asked.

 

"Make yourself available at seven through twelve. I'll pay you six figures by the time we're done. My kid is at their friends' house right now doing a project, so we're free." He stated.

 

Gwen nods, "Anything you want me to dress in?"

 

"Just in your thong and casual clothes, baby." Norman says, "Someone will pick you up in five minutes."

 

"Okay, bye." They both hang up and Gwen hurriedly changes into her thong and casual clothes (which were sweatpants, a tank top and a jacket toped with shoes) and she runs out the room and looks at Harry and Peter.

 

Peter, who wasn't in his Spider-Man spandex but instead a white shirt and hello kitty pants (Courtsey of Gwen's bigger sister) and was fast asleep and drooling compared to Harry who wasn't even sleeping but was alert and almost trying not to wake up Peter as Andy said something dumb but funny.

 

"I'm late for work," Gwen whispers to Harry, "If Peter asks, I'm working a deal and won't be back till midnight."

 

Harry gives her a thumbs up.

 

"Also, foods in the fridge." She said before opening the door and locking it and running down to the elevator and getting down to see a black car awaiting her. She goes to the window and the window goes down.

 

"Norman Osborn?"

 

The driver nods and Gwen gets in the car.

 

Gwen breathes in. She just pulled herself into a complicated relationship, did she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Almost done with year one of the snap! So, writing My Dear Melancholy has been amazing! I love writing about it so much. All I need left is a few more chapters (all jampacked) into one, so this fic won't be updated for a while. Meanwhile, I published a story for the series Peter and his MCU moms called: NASA (if you don't know it's Carol Danvers as Peter's mom and I already written a few chapters for it). Go check it out and thank you for reading this far!
> 
> P.S.: Detriot Become Human au? eh ;)


	20. Secrets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is what happens when you decide to go against Mother Nature and Brother Nature." Peter said to Hammerhead.
> 
>  
> 
> Hammerhead, who was tired from the fighting (He even bought his own henchmen to fight Spider-Man but of course, Spider-Man wins), looks up at him with a sloppy smirk, "Pal, you didn't listen when I said long term. I have patience. I know just the right time to-"
> 
>  
> 
> Hammerhead falls down and Peter's blood ran cold when he had seen the person who made him fall down:
> 
>  
> 
> Captain Yuriko Watanabe.

 

At one A.M., Gwen sits up from Norman's bed. The man was asleep as he was done doing what he had to do. Gwen received her payment but was "too tired to move" (She was just tired of facing the reality that her family were dusted). Currently, Norman was on the left, facing the window, resting. Gwen was on the right, facing the restroom and the door, wide awake.

 

She carefully stands up as to not wake Norman and heads to the restroom to pee. She sits on the toilet and looks around the enormous bathroom. She can see many things out of place but clean as Norman had maids clean his penthouse. She also noticed the sink and even the toilet was green and purple. He must really like those colors.

 

After using the restroom and washing her hands, she still sees Norman asleep. Gwen had nothing better to do, so she goes to the living room. Gwen noticed the place didn't have any homey effect. The living room looked elegant and has everything a middle-class family wished they had. There was a coffee table in the middle of the living room surrounded by brown couches and florid walls with unique but rare vases.

 

She walks around carefully until seeing something that caught her eye.

 

She hurries down the three-step stairs and goes to the coffee table which had an open book with Spiders on one of the pages. She grabs it and closes the book to see the title:

 

_Spider DNA: Spider-Man written by Norman Osborn and Olivia Octavius_

 

 _Huh._ Gwen thinks. Norman had a whole book dedicated to Peter's powers. She could see that he highlighted some paragraphs and had sticky notes on a few pages. Gwen looks through the book and reads:

 

_Spider-Man can walk on walls, and even shoot out webs out of his wrists. Similar to a spider, they have small hairs covered with smaller hairs (setules) which gives them the ability to walk on walls and many other surfaces._

 

_It is believed that Spider-Man got his powers from a visit to Oscorp and got bitten by one of the radioactive spiders but cases proved that was not the case since there weren't any reports about a Spider bite since 2016 when Spider-Man first appeared in New York._

 

_Spider-Man also has superhuman strength and endurance by a YouTube video showing that Spider-Man stopped a high speeding car from colliding with a bus without a problem and flies away using his webs._

 

Gwen kept reading the pages with sticky notes and ONLY reads the ones that are highlighted.

 

Strangely, Norman would have a book about Spider-Man and make a conspiracy that Spider-Man got his powers from the radioactive spiders Norman has in his museum. Really strange. He also seemed to have an active part in it since the book was heavily noted and he's the one that wrote it. Gwen could understand Olivia because Olivia is also a scientist but not Norman.

 

Why is Norman so obsessed with Peter and his powers?

 

She looks around and notices that Norman wasn't around. Still asleep, she assumes. So she explores more. This is the first time, she even been around somewhere in the penthouse besides his room and the kitchen. She already goes to the kitchen, anyways.

 

The kitchen is still the same. Had a nice white stove, a wooden dining table with chairs to match and drawers to keep ingredients along with cabinets and the door to go outside the penthouse and into the pool. She goes to the fridge and opens it to see if there were any food she could have and yes, there was.

 

She could see takeout and drinks such as orange juice, water, and blueberry soda. She assumed the blueberry soda was Harry's since he loves blueberry. She closes the fridge and jumps when she sees Norman Osborn with a big grin. One that almost made her uncomfortable.

 

"What are you doing up, sweets?" He asks.

 

"I was hungry." Gwen lies. There was no way Gwen was going to tell him that she only went outside to look around. For some reason, Norman didn't like that when his guests wanted to look around his fancy penthouse. With a house this big, it's expected that people would only want to look around and take in the house.

 

"Would you like some Chinese?" Norman asked, "I can get some for us if you'd like. Anywhere and no matter the cost."

 

Gwen shakes her head, "No, Norman it's fine." She answers, "I probably need to get going, I have school in seven hours."

 

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

 

"No, I can walk home or take the bus. Wouldn't want to cast attention, right?"

 

Norman didn't look convinced, "Yes, Yes, I guess you're right. Tell me when you get home, alright?"

 

Gwen nods and shakes hands with Norman before going to her room and grabbing her things and quickly leaving to text Peter.

 

_Hey, we need to talk._

 

**SENT AT: 2:30 A.M.**

 

-

 

When Peter woke up, it was midnight and he slept at Gwen's apartment apparently with Harry sprawled next to him, his foot next to Peter's face. He moves the foot and rolls out of the couch and wipes the drool out of his face before grabbing his glasses and going to the restroom, "EDITH," Peter said and Edith shines a bright blue, "Can you do a keyword search on the police band? Search for Hammerhead or Maggia."

 

"According to the NYPD, there are about only 57 results for the mention of Hammerhead or Maggia, would you like to narrow it down, Peter?"

 

"Do recently. Like two or three days ago."

 

Peter sees the results in the lens. Only two popped up. One was about  _The Bar With No Name_ and the other was about one of Hammerheads men being arrested. He knew The Bar With No Name is secretly infamous for a get together with thugs and non-thugs alike.

 

"Okay, Let's go to the bar with no name." Peter decides and goes to the closet to grab his Spidey suit (Gwen said that she washed it) and to his surprise, it was pink.

 

"Need to teach Gwen about mixing different colors," Peter grumbles and quickly puts on the suit before going to the apartment window and jumping out, on his way to a bar.

-

 

Peter didn't expect his first visit to any bar to be a superhero outing. Oddly enough, he imagined his mom would be the first to take him to some silly bar on his twenty-first birthday with his family. They'd be dancing, drinking, having fun.

 

But, he guesses this could be fun, too. Having to go to the bar with no name as a top-secret, extremely confidential job about tracking down villains and people who dropped their credit card.

 

Peter jumps down and sees the bar with no name. It's extremely discreet. If Peter was dumb, He would never assume the door on the side of a building is a bar. It was just a door and some graffiti. But with Karen, she could see through the bricks and the door and it was deeper than Peter could expect. He twists the doorknob and enters.

 

He goes inside and already sees a mess. Not the drunken kind when people fight or shattered glass bottles. No, he sees the plaque which said:  _No guns, No fighting, No punks_  adorned with bullet holes as it was on the floor and under a blinking light. "This is... brutal," Peter says as he turns and sees the bar eerily similar to the precinct just yesterday.

 

Bodies were on the wooden floor, he could blood splatters around, pictures and wood on the floor as he sees broken beer bottles. He sees a game of poker or whatever strewed across the floor and tables ripped in half plus a pink neon sign that said  _Beer!._  He could vaguely smell the mixture of corpses and beer. Peter walks around cautiously, not wanting to step on bodies or anything that he'll disturb.

_Did Yuri do this?_

 

The rational side said yes. Yes, she committed a crime and yes she did it without any remorse as Peter can tell.

 

The emotional side said no. She couldn't have done it. Yuri can't do that.

 

But then he remembers the story Yuri told him. When she interrogating someone and they annoyed her, so she broke their arm. At first, Peter laughed hysterically. She just broke someone's arm because they were annoying. But now after seeing the horrid scene Yuri sets, he thinks about the story differently. His image of the hard-boiled but humorous Captain changes drastically.

 

She had a short temper now. Anything she didn't like will result in broken objects. The funny stories weren't satire and they aren't far enough from being the truth. Captain Yuri Watanabe was tired of being a good cop so she turned into a bad cop. A bad, corrupted cop.

He hears a phone ring amid the disturbing scene.

 

Peter nearly jumped to the near but instead runs to where the phone was and picks it up, "Hello?" He asked.

 

"Yo Gabe! Where are you?"

 

Peter looks at Gabe. Gabe is dead. "Just... cleaning." Peter awkwardly lies.

 

"Well, get your ass over here! We have to move the Oscorp weapons!"

 

"Oscorp... weapons? To where?"

 

"Jeez, Gabe! Are you really that forgettable?!" The man on the other line asks, "We got to move the weapons to Oscorp before that Captain Watanabe gets us!"

_Move the stolen Oscorp weapons to Oscorp?_

 

"R-Right! I'm so clumsy! I'm on my way, but where are you?!"

 

"Clumsy? Gabe, buddy, how much were you drinkin'? I'm at the Mercy General hospital, I'm getting my brother out."

 

"Okay! Bye!" Peter hangs up and breathes. God, this was an already stressful day and he didn't even eat.

-

 

After nearly an hour of talking to the man in Mercy General, he gave Peter the location of where the Oscorp weapons were. And no gasps were shared when he told Peter it was in an abandoned construction site because of course, it was.

 

So here he was now, saving some henchmen from facing death by drowning in cement with the aid of police officers. He looks to the top of the undone building and sees a glint of a big head and already knew who it was.  _Why do bad guys even love to do bad things?_ Peter thinks. He sighs and goes ahead and starts to release webs to help him go up faster.

 

He jumps and jumps until he lands on an upward metal pipe, "Hello?!" He calls out to the night, "I'm looking for the real-life hard hat but has a hard head and is  _really_  ugly!"

 

Hammerhead comes out decked in completely different attire. Rather than a sky blue suit, it was an indigo suit and had armor similar a man of armor, just less... protective and had no flair of the red and gold but instead white and sapphire. the armor covered him from neck to toe, not head because it was hard.

 

"Hey, bug." He said.

 

"Love the rip off of IronMan, give it a six out of ten." Peter quips.

 

It didn't hurt so much to mention his dead mentor since the therapy chat he had about  _Uncle Anthony_ or  _Aunty Natalie_.

 

"You spoiled my big night, bug. Good job on you but I'm an adapter. Risks of live T.V., right?" Hammerhead and moves his gloved hands towards his armor, "You like? Project hex in action! I fixed the little things while you were saving the pathetic negative henchmen."

 

_Ah._

"I don't think that's crimelords wear in situations like these, Hammerhead. I expect more... flashy or even a little bit of Kingpin, y' know?"

 

At the mention of Kingpin, Hammerhead rolls his eyes, "That man couldn't even live. Much less, have fashion taste." He said sassily.

 

Peter just shrugs, "Hate to say it but blue isn't your color. Stick to orange jumpsuits. I hear prisoners love the taste of that and I know prisoners have the most  _excellent_ taste in fashion. Even beats Gucci."

 

Hammerhead obviously didn't want to hear about Peter's opinion on fashion, "I'm trying to revitalize stuff here!"

 

"And what about it?" Peter retaliates, "You're just a nutty guy trying to seek immortality by becoming a machine and taking over New York. I won't allow it. Even if I'm dead."

 

"Naw," Hammerhead said, "I'm just a guy who knows a thing or three about P.R. People don't take the Maggia seriously, no more."

 

"With that grammar, I can see why."

 

Hammerhead ignores him, "With a little help from my buddies, I'll break you in half and then! They'll take us seriously. For the long term."

 

_Buddies?_

Hammerhead sends a pumpkin bomb towards Peter and effectively dodges it. He could see green acid explode and was grateful he had a quick reaction time, "TIME TO END YOU, SPIDER-MAN!"

 

"SEVERAL PEOPLE TRIED THAT! GET IN LINE!" Peter shouts back as the fight begins.

 

-

 

"This is what happens when you decide to go against Mother Nature and Brother Nature." Peter said to Hammerhead.

 

Hammerhead, who was tired from the fighting (He even bought his own henchmen to fight Spider-Man but of course, Spider-Man wins), looks up at him with a sloppy smirk, "Pal, you didn't listen when I said  _long term_. I have patience. I know just the right time to-"

 

Hammerhead falls down and Peter's blood ran cold when he had seen the person who made him fall down:

 

Captain Yuriko Watanabe.

 

The police surrounding Hammerhead and Spider-Man quickly dispersed as they saw their Captain with a grim expression, walk towards the two superpowered humans as if they were nothing but ants on the ground.

 

"Yuri?" Spider-Man asked, "What are you-"

 

He was cut off when Yuri throws a disc and automatically, red electric rope tied him up and electrified him. Peter screeches in blood-curling pain, his fingers bending and falling to his knees as he sees Yuri walk past him. He can hear the policemen beg Yuri to not go any closer as Hammerhead only crawls backward. He manages to turn and see Yuri shoot Hammerheads armor, his armor blinking neon red.

 

"This is bad," One police officer said but no one did anything. Everyone was stuck in a limbo, not knowing what to do. From what Peter guesses, They knew Yuri's past but he didn't because the Captain is usually secretive of her past but also knowing that Hammerhead is a bad guy.

 

A good cop turned bad against a crime lord.

 

Who to stop?

 

No one knew, so while Peter tried to get himself out of the ropes, the policemen watched as Yuri kicked Hammerhead to the edge of the fence and began talking to Hammerhead, the Oscorp gun touching his cheek and her hand on his neck, "Last time we met," Yuri begins through gritted teeth, "You said something about fear."

 

Yuri's voice started to shake and Peter could tell it was in anguish and fury, "How do you feel, right now?"

 

But from the distance, Hammerhead smiles as to prove something along his plan went right, "Just. Dandy." He spits.

 

Just in time, Peter managed to break the ropes and it was like slow motion.

 

One second he was throwing a web string to stop Yuri from pulling the trigger, and then next thing he knew was red sparks flew once he took away the gun.

 

Hammerhead falls limp, his head burning and in front of him was his killer, Captain Yuriko Watanabe. She looked towards the policemen and Spider-Man with a poker face, similar to Natasha's own. Her hair was ruffled on the top and her flannel was messily fixed as some of the buttons were put in the wrong place.

 

Everyone stood still. Even Spider-Man. No one knew what to do next. The Captain committed first-degree homicide. The Captain who swore that they wanted to do right by New York killed a man who did her wrong.

 

The sky still was a dark navy as Spider-Man heavily breathes in and out. Yuri only looks at Spider-Man before policemen grabbed their captain and escorted her out, leaving Spider-Man and the dead Hammerhead alone.

 

Peter swallows down a sob.

 

_I guess this is when you give up on a friend, huh?_

Peter looks up to the sky which had so many stars shining on this horrid night. He wonders if his mom and loved ones are looking down at him. But he looks up to the sky anyways. The mask covering his grief-stricken face.

 

No, he wasn't grieving Hammerhead but he didn't deserve to die.

 

But he was grieving the loss of a friend. His only friend on the NYPD force who helped him do good and made life easier for almost every officer. "What do I do?" Peter asked the sky, "Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!"

 

But no answer came.

 

So, Spider-Man webs away from the scene and to his apartment.

 

He takes off his mask and slides down on the wall, Odie and some of her pups walking to Peter and comforting him. 

 

Peter can only cry silently in the darkness and ignores the brief notifications on his phone.

 

 **Gwen** ♡

**\- Hey, we need to talk [ 2:30 A.M. ]**

**\- It's important, please reply [ 2:40 A.M. ]**

**\- Peter, please. [ 3:24 A.M. ]**

**\- PETER!! [ 3:45 A.M ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DAAAAA! The 20th chapter of MDM! Captain Yuriko Watanabe and her beginnings officially start here! After days of planning whether to focus on Project Hex or Hammerhead, I chose Hammerhead because anyone who has seen Marvel's Spider-Man knows what's going to happen ;). And btw, Gwen is going to become super integral to this segment so please, if you ignore Gwen's segment, I'd recommend that you don't because she is super duper important to the story. Plus, I like giving Gwen something to do other than to be Peter's love interest.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I'm doing a Detroit: Become Human AU officially. I just need an opinion with the lineup:  
> Hank = Clint  
> Connor = Kate  
> Alice = Peter  
> Kara = Tony  
> Todd = Howard  
> Luther = Pepper/Rhodey  
> Markus = Sam  
> Carl = Steve/Peggy  
> Leo = Sarah  
> North = Natasha  
> Simon = Bucky  
> Josh = Peggy/Steve
> 
> If you have any opinions on the lineup, let me know! I'd love to hear opinions :) and enjoy your day! LOVE YOU!


	21. The start of something Sinister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huh. Why would Norman not use an extra set of space? It's in New York. She quickly takes off the mask and hurries over the portrait and plaque. She looks at the plaque, ready to discover something when she hears someone, "NORMAN!"
> 
>  
> 
> And to her astonishment, It wasn't Harry or Norman's assistant.

**\- YEAR 2 OF THE SNAP -**

When August 10th rolled around, Peter spent his birthday with nothing but darkness with a cupcake, candle, and four cups of some random beer he bought in the thrift store. He was never the one to spend his time sulking especially on his birthday but now his birthday was just another harsh reminder that his family wasn't here to celebrate his coming of age.

Of course, Peter wasn't dressed in coming of age attire if there was one. Instead, he was dressed in the outfit that Tony and his mom picked out for him after the Ferry incident.  _I survived my trip to NYC_ extra-large shirt with Hello Kitty PJ's and those sandals uncle's wear to the barbecue.

He grabs the IronMan helmet that Pepper let him keep. The Mark I armor. Pepper said it reminded her of Peter's old suit before Tony came in. It also reminded her of their starting points. Where Tony was in Afghanistan and Peter had just come from his Uncle's murder. Both not bright points but the IronMan helmet gave him comfort. It was one of the closest things he had to his mentor while his mother was her ballet shoes.

He looks at his mom's ballet shoes. It was a rosy pink with ribbons lose. The inside of the shoe was a little worn out and Peter didn't dare to fix it as if it were wrong to do so.

Aunt May's room was still the way she left it. Even with her ash surrounding the room.

Peter just stays put on the table before lighting the candle and imagines his family gathering around the table, May and Natasha having their arms around Peter while Tony sang Happy Birthday with Happy and Rhodey smashing his head into the cake once Peter tried to blow the candles resulting with everyone laughing and even Peter joining in as well before hugging and putting the frosting on his shirt.

Peter smiles at the thought and blows the candle.

He hears a knock on the door. Peter walks over and opens it because when half of the world is away who could kill him?

Well, Captain America can.

He stood in regular civilian attire. Meaning jeans, a white plain shirt which didn't fit him, a leather jacket, and converse. He was growing a beard again but hardly any long hair. Peter certainly didn't expect him.

"Uh...Hi," Steve said awkwardly.

"Hello."

Steve put his hands in his jacket pockets, "I heard it's your birthday?"

Peter tilts his head in obvious confusion. Steve didn't know his birthday.

He takes his hand out the pocket and reveals something Peter never thought he'd see ever again.

_"This is for when," Peter puts on the bracelet with his spider sigil and beads with his color scheme, "Whenever we're apart, I'll be right there."_

_Natasha looks at her wrist, her pupil dilating, "I love it, Peter. Bury it with me."_

Peter guessed he couldn't bury it with her as she wished. Steve puts it on his palm and Peter just looks up at him. Two years without his mom. What a harsh reminder with good intentions. Also, Steve knew who Natasha was to him.

"Do you mind... If I come into your home?" Steve asked, cautiously.

Peter moves to the side and watched as the pop culture legend and war hero (but criminal) himself, examines his home. He eyed the marble table that Tony bought them, the ballet shoes on the table and the many shots of beer there as well. He looks at the home and how empty it felt compared to the objects on the table which were home.

Steve sits where Peter would sit for dinner.

"I knew your mom," Steve starts, looking down, "She was a force to be reckoned with. If Natasha was fed with the super-soldier serum, She would nail the Captain America persona more, even with her checkered past. She was more competent than all of us and during the accords, she and Tony were the only ones trying to save the Avengers. Not the Captain with the super serum or Vision who was a machine who could help with saving or even Rhodey. Just Natasha and Tony."

Peter sits across from him, listening to what Steve had to say.

"But before all of that, I guess she was motherly. She was the only consistent person in my life after being frozen for literal decades. Natasha would always joke around and sometimes even save my life and I wouldn't even know it. When fighting my own best friend on a car, Natasha jumped and pulled me down (saving my life) and pushing Sam to the left to save his. Some other times was when she took care of a baby and didn't want to give the girl a name and when Sam asked how hard it could be to name a baby she just said she didn't know about naming her. Now I can see why she didn't give the baby a name." Steve looks at Peter.

Peter lets a smile grace his lips, "I was her baby." He said before looking at the bracelet and tearing up. "And I still am, according to her. Even if I was sixty and she was one hundred, I would still be her baby."

Steve lets himself smile, "Natasha is a big softie, what can I say?"

Peter shrugs and passes him the cupcake, "Take a bite."

Steve does and looks at Peter, "Peter, I'll always be here for you. And I'm even running a new support group in honor of Sam who had done the same."

"That's good of you, Steve. And thanks." Peter nods.

They continued to talk about their dead friends and for once, there was the sunlight in the darkroom on August 10th.

It was later that he had to leave Captain America upon seeing a text from his girlfriend:

**Come get me! I don't feel safe! At Norman's place.**

 

-

 

Gwen couldn't believe she had been dating Spider-Man for six months. She remembers the night vividly. Peter and Gwen sitting down in her apartment one night, watching reruns of The Office where Michael Scott had to leave his company and as a sendoff, they were singing to him. No matter how many times they have watched it, It was heartwarming. It was about almost one year of the snap happening so as a token of the disaster, they watched The Office when it was near the time of the year.

 

Peter randomly asks her if she was willing to be Pam if he was her Jim.

 

Gwen froze but then realized what he meant. So, she gave him the answer by kissing him.

 

Ever since they've been dating and for the most part: Partners in crime. Whenever Peter would be swinging around fighting crimelords or whoever, Gwen would give him how far the crime was, where to hit and how, and words of encouragement.

 

Peter was just great.

 

Gwen, on the other hand, didn't think she was great.

 

Even though Peter reassured her many times that he wouldn't break up with her because of her job, Gwen just felt guilty. She was only making cash with her body and not her brains because she just dropped out. She's on her way of getting her GED but the only thing stopping her was paying for many things like books, field trips, and app premiums which were a  _pain_.

 

So now, here she was. In bed with Norman again for the time, she couldn't even count because it happened so often. He was the only one paying for her things and yes, she would ask Peter but she didn't want too for many reasons. Norman was just... easier. Norman was asleep as usual. Old man, she thinks as she sees grey hairs and little wrinkles starting to appear.

 

And as usual, Gwen stands up and searches. Her previous times of searching for more since the highlighted book was a dead end. Norman wanted something, but she didn't know much of what he wanted besides the research of Peter's powers. She goes in to see the usual living room but instead, she sees someone she didn't expect.

 

Harry.

 

He couldn't see her and she thanked every single deity that he couldn't. She quickly tiptoes to Norman's room and closes it, to just see Norman up and already walking. Gwen widened her eyes and put her finger to her lip as if to say  _shhh_.

 

Norman immediately understood but still went out. "Harry, what are you doing?" She could hear Norman ask Harry.

 

Harry said something but not as loud. Alternatively, Norman came back but with something in hand. A little pumpkin.

 

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

 

"A little pumpkin bomb my son made." Norman replies, "Don't touch."

 

Gwen nods and steers away before Norman sits on his bed and to her amusement, he fell asleep immediately. 

 

In a few minutes, Gwen walked out to see a little bit had changed now. There were certain items on the table and that caught her attention. So, she just walked other and looked at it.

 

She had seen a blueprint of the penthouse, a mask, and a receipt. The blueprint was blue and was lined and it was obvious that it was about the penthouse but what she couldn't figure out was that was another room. With the year of Gwen coming here and leaving, she had explored most of the house but with this, it was like a secret room.

 

She looks at the mask. It was similar to a goblin but it just wasn't green. Instead, it was metallic silver and had ears with little lumps. "This must be a prototype." She murmurs and puts it on. The mask was advanced, she could tell. The mask was already scanning for "weak points" And the mask immediately spotted a hollow wall a foot away from Gwen, a portrait hiding something and so was the plaque.

 

 _Huh._ Why would Norman  _not use_  an extra set of space? It's in New York. She quickly takes off the mask and hurries over the portrait and plaque. She looks at the plaque, ready to discover something when she hears someone, "NORMAN!"

 

And to her astonishment, It wasn't Harry or Norman's assistant.

 

Rather, It was the dead Hammerhead, A man who was the negative filter, Adrian Toomes, Mac Gargan,  _Her literal Professor_ , and Rhino who actually made her fall through just stomping around.

 

Gwen goes to the kitchen and hides there, before texting Peter,  _Come get me! I don't feel safe! At Norman's place._

Gwen could hear Norman waking up and greeting his friends.

 

"How delightful of you all to join!" He starts and Peter ever being the quickest and only web-slinger in town was in front of the side of Norman's backyard. He looks at Gwen and Gwen makes a run for it before jumping and landing towards her boyfriend.

 

They flew away, missing Norman Osborn running after them but not jumping off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oop! And also a big surprise (probably, no promises) next chapter!


	22. Time travel?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an hour of working, Peter figured out how to do time travel. He was in absolute excitement and amazement. Peter sits down, not being able to stand up since his legs were wobbling. He had just figured out how to time travel. That was not an easy feat.

Peter moved to a house out of the city, the death of Gwen Stacy nearly tearing him in half and the betrayal cutting too deep for him. So, after battling the Sinister Six and almost dying, Peter decided that Spider-Man was no more. Especially, for the new person in his life who couldn't live without him.

 

Peter's twenty-two and had his own house with his technology and even his comfy king-sized bed. He barely let himself bathe in wealth but he had too for this one. He looks outside his home in the kitchen watching Ben play with his pail and sand along with Odie, Logan, and DeDe. Peter smiles and starts to put the rice in the rice cooker before going to the fridge and getting Ben his snack.

 

Peter walks to the backyard and shouts, "BEN! BENJAMIN! TIME FOR A SNACK!"

 

Benjamin, Peter's two-year-old son crawls out, with his old Spider-Man mask and the way too big web-shooters, "Define snack or prepare to be webbed!"

 

Peter bends down to his height and takes the Spider-Man mask off before kissing his crown. Benjamin was a blonde with coffee-colored eyes, a big toothy grin, and his nose small enough to leave a big kiss. He was way shorter than Peter (Peter didn't want him to grow up, he'd sob if Ben was going to be taller than him), and was currently wearing boxers and an IronMan tee.

 

"How did you find this, kiddo?" Peter asks Ben.

 

"I didn't find it! It found me." Benjamin exclaims and his grin turned mischevious.

 

"Well, I guess I don't use this mask anymore, but! What do you want to eat? Nasty, gooey bugs?!" Peter asks, trying to exaggerate the bugs part by putting his arms up and going "RAWRRRR!" before grabbing Benjamin and kissing his cheeks with glee.

 

"Daddy! Stop!" Benjamin said between giggles, "I don't want nasty, gooey bugs! I want rice and chicken!"

 

"You will get what you wish for, kiddo," Peter said and they walked hand-in-hand to their home, "Ben, go wash up before I finish up the food, I'm getting started on the chicken right now."

 

Ben nods and goes down the hall. All that was left was Peter in his thoughts as he was cooking the chicken the way Pepper taught him when he first told her that Benjamin was showing an interest with solids. She taught him how to cook anything he needed to know and now since Pepper was doing her job, she would leave Morgan with Ben and Peter.

 

Peter lets the chicken cook as he thinks about the years throughout the snap. Inheriting Stark Industries, meeting Gwen and reuniting with Harry, The Sinister Six, Gwen's pregnancy, her death when Benjamin was just seven months, Fighting and killing the Green Goblin and nearly dying himself before seeing Ben and that made his motivation to stay alive.

 

He quit being Spider-Man for his kid and he wouldn't trade his decision for the world. Benjamin is his sunshine and he would die for Benjamin.

 

Peter hears the water running and decides to check up on Benjamin.

 

Benjamin was in fact, having way too much fun. He had his snorkel and swimming under the tub with his Spider-Man themed swim trunks, "Hey there bud." Peter says and Benjamin pops up from the water and splashes Peter which made Peter laugh.

 

"I'm a mermaid, dad!" Benjamin said excitedly.

 

"Yes, you are! The coolest mermaid, ever." Peter goes up and grabs the soap and soaks it with the loofah, "Bathe yourself, mermaid."

 

"Okay, daddy!" And Peter leaves him at that before running back down and stirring the chicken.

 

_Ding!_

 

"Huh, I hope that's Morgan coming over for a playdate." He murmurs and puts the stove on low before going over to the door and peaking through the hole.

 

He'd seen Steve, Ant-Man, and Rocket Raccoon.

 

Peter opens the door but gets out and leaves the door open. He looks at them, it's been two years since he'd ever talked to them and back at them. Steve didn't age, he still had the same face but had a jean jacket, sweatpants, and slippers. Ant-Man wasn't in his suit but instead sleeping clothes, while Rocket was wearing a suit and weirdly enough, no gun strapped to his back.

 

Peter wasn't sure he wanted any part of whatever they wanted to plan.

 

"Uhh, sit down and ignore..." Odie comes in and jumps onto Ant-Man, "Odie. Her children are just playing around. I'll get you guys water."

 

"That's okay, Peter, we need to talk." Steve said softly.

 

Peter frowns but sits down with the others, "Okay..."

 

Scott, as he learned his name, took the floor and talked. He talked about time traveling to get the Infinity stones and using them to bring back the dusted. Peter's heart tightened at that, he got his family. Gwen and Harry may have been dead, but Benjamin wasn't and he didn't want to leave Benjamin behind.

 

Not like his parents, not like Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Certainly not like Tony either.

 

Peter didn't want to do it, "Quantum fluctuation messes with the Planck scale, which then triggers the Deutsch proposition. Do you want too?"

 

Steve and Scott looked puzzled, he knew science wasn't their forte. But Rocket didn't look convinced, "Parker," Rocket said and furrowed his eyebrows, "I know what you're saying but come on-!"

 

"You want to pull off a bigger plan than Ultron and risk your lives for it?" Peter asked.  _Risk his life?_

 

"I lived." Scott said.

 

" No, you accidentally survived, Scott. It's a one in a billion chance fluke and you want to pull off?"

 

Scott tries to hide his pride and he almost succeeds, if Peter didn't work as Spider-Man for the last decade, "A time heist?"

 

If this was during before Benjamin or before the snap, Peter would've been up for it. He remembered wanting to be an Avenger and even sought to prove to Tony and his mom that he was worthy enough to be an Avenger, but now he had Benjamin and he was over his heavy, heavy loss. But most importantly,  _he had Benjamin._

 

He doesn't want to lose Benjamin or Benjamin to lose him.

 

"A time heist. Scott, Steve, Rocket, I can't participate in this." Peter said, trying to feign sadness, "I-"

 

Benjamin runs to Peter with only a towel and wet underwear, tackling his father, "I'm here to save dad!"

 

Peter smiles and grabs Benjamin to put him on his lap, "I am saved. Spider-Boy truly saved my life from other people!"

 

Steve looked confused, "I-Is that-?"

 

Peter nods, "Steve meet Ben. Ben meet Steve."

 

Ben, with his Black Widow themed (Pepper sewed it herself) towel, shakes his hand and Steve smiled sweetly, "Hello, Ben. Nice to meet you."

 

Ben didn't say anything but smiles and nods in acknowledgment.

 

"Peter, we have to take a stand." Steve said.

 

"We did," Peter said sharply, "And yet, here we are."

 

Benjamin looked at Rocket and even poked the animal in the foot. Rocket only smiled that could've easily been missed. Peter could tell that even though Rocket had a tough exterior, he was soft towards kids. He may have not seen Rocket in a while but he knew that he lost his child. He called him Groot and said that he was a tree.

 

"Peter, I'm happy for you, I really am but this a second chance." Steve said to him and frowned.

 

"Steve, this is my second chance." Peter points out and refers to Benjamin who had left to put on clothes since a towel couldn't fully cover his chubby tummy.

 

Peter could hear Benjamin shout, "HULK! HULK! HULK!"

 

Peter just smiled.

 

Scott, Steve, and Rocket stood and bid farewell to Peter and Benjamin before leaving.

 

-

 

"I'm so confused." A confused Scott Lang said loudly. Firstly, he was trapped in the Quantum realm for five years, met his  _now_  teenage daughter after those five years (Scott cried and he'd proudly admit it to anyone because wow, the years haven't been nice to anyone as he noticed she lived alone. No Maggie or Paxton and he made a mental note on how she survived living when the world snapped since she was about 9), Then, apparently, half of the world was annihilated and now he was in front of the Hulk wearing clothes.

 

He was so confused.

 

"These are confusing times." A big, green Bruce Banner said seriously.

 

The big guy had on a cardigan, a white shirt, and shorts with glasses and greying hair. It's an absolute surprise to see the short Bruce Banner from pictures in 2012 to the gigantic Professor Hulk who had a science T.V. show featuring a rock named Korg and Miek.

 

"That's not what I meant." Scott replies to Bruce just as seriously.

 

"I know right! I'm wearing a shirt  _and_ a jacket and it goes with my skin!"

 

Scott sighs. Sitting in a restaurant with a big green guy and Captain America was in itself, a little pressuring considering their fame and probably to the media's eyes, he'd be their twink. Not that he didn't mind. 

 

"How are you wearing a shirt with a jacket?" Scott asked, and ignored the done look Steve had on his face.

 

"Five years ago, we had our asses handed. It was worse for Bruce because Bruce lost twice. Once as Hulk and the other as Bruce. Then, we all lost together... Or as Natasha's kid said... Separately."

 

"Natasha had a kid?" Both Bruce and Scott asked.

 

"Yeah," Steve speaks up, "We were just talking to him, Scott. He's Peter. The one with the little kid."

 

It must've been Bruce's first time hearing that because he dropped his pancake in surprise, "No. Way."

 

Steve nods with a smile, "He has a kid named Ben. Probably short for Benjamin."

 

"So, who's the mom?" Bruce asked. The air quickly went from upbeat to solemn.

 

"Peter didn't say her name except it was just Stacy. I know she died. Peter tried to save her but whiplash effect was what took her," Steve said heavily, "Blamed himself and nearly killed her assailant and nearly died trying to do so if it wasn't for Benjamin who was only about five months, I think."

 

"How do you know all of this?" Bruce asked.

 

"It was on the news.  _Menance Spider-Man killed a girl who fell off a building_. Pepper sued the Daily Bugle and Peter spent his time wallowing in grief before telling the Avengers that he would quit being Spider-Man to focus on his kid."

 

Bruce nods, understanding what Peter went through, "Can't believe I had something with his mom," He said chuckling, "I'd be his stepdad. Wow."

 

Steve only shrugs, "You would've been a great stepdad." Steve cheers him up.

 

Then, three kids came up to "Professor Hulk". Scott watched as Bruce and the kids exchanged words, one of them saying he loved the episode where Thor did an electrical discharge to a balloon to prove his hair had Asgardian DNA (Which Scott immediately wanted to see). They asked for a picture and Bruce, with his big hands, gave Scott the camera. Scott of course, took the picture and they left without even asking Ant-Man himself for a picture. But, to be fair, he was gone for five years and when he was active, he could barely be seen since he was the size of an Ant or a big giant.

 

"Bruce," Steve says, trying to get the mans attention.

 

"HULK!"

 

"Bruce."

 

Bruce dabbed and Steve only rolled his eyes, "Bruce."

 

"Listen to your mom, she knows better!"

 

Scott could've laughed at this. Super-soldier tried to get Hulks attention but to no avail.

 

"About the time-traveling issue." Steve said and flicked Bruce's ear.

 

"OW!" Bruce said and rubs his ear, "Steve, time-traveling is out of my expertise. I don't think I can do that."

 

"You never know until you tried." Scott supplied.

 

Steve nodded in agreement.

 

Bruce looked between both Steve and Scott and only dug into his food.

 

Scott looked at Steve anxiously and Steve only drank his cold iced water.

 

Scott wondered if  _Back To The Future_  would work if only the Avengers wouldn't eat instead of facing their problems. He could tell that they lost their hope and the only one trying to hang on the thread of hope was Steve who could never seem to quit.

 

Scott only frowned and took a piece of the breadstick and began eating.

 

-

 

Peter was done washing dishes, Benjamin watching an episode of  _Professor Hulk_  like the same reruns were never tiring. He had clung onto the IronMan plushie Peter bought for him when they went to a carnival and now it seemed like Benjamin would never let go of the plushie unless he was going somewhere that was far from their home.

 

"Dad, when will I meet  _Nonna_  and  _Abuelo_?" Benjamin asked.

 

Peter still questions where he learned Spanish from since the only thing they'd remotely watch that included Spanish was _Dora, The Explorer_.

 

"Probably never, Ben." Peter replies just as easily as Ben asked. He hated being a realist with grim topics such as his mother and his mentor who both perished when battling Thanos. Peter used to tell stories of the battle. The one where they won despite the odds of 14,000,605 to 1 and they won that one. Ben loved the story so much and his favorite part was when Peter would always say,  _"Thanos lays down and cries while eating salt and vinegar lays"_.

 

Peter didn't know where he got that from, but if it made Benjamin laugh and sleep with good dreams, then so be it. He also told Ben about the snap. Ben didn't seem to mind as he preferred to look on the bright side and said that at least the lines for rides would be a lot shorter. Peter didn't like it, but the kid was two. Who was he to tell him about the pain of losing his whole family within one minute?

 

And then other times, he'd tell Ben the tales of the incredible Black Widow and the invincible Iron Man. With forces combined, they could end any threat especially with the help of the Avengers.

 

Needless to say, Ben loved bedtime when Peter was narrating his life before he quit being Spider-Man.

 

Ben remained silent and watches the T.V. show Thor (who is now absent for some reason) tell the kids about the magic in what used to be Asgard.

 

Peter later gets Ben who fell asleep on Odie and next to her two grown-up pups, to bed. Ben drooling on Peter's shoulder, holding on to the IronMan plushie as if it were to bring Peter's late mentor closer to being alive. He opens Ben's room and puts him down on his Lighting McQueen themed bed and tucks him in before kissing him goodnight and going back downstairs to fix the living room and kitchen.

 

If Peter hadn't gone downstairs, he wouldn't rediscover an old, old picture.

 

One from 2017.

 

  He saw the picture under the laundry detergent and lifts it to reveal a frame protecting the picture. The image had a younger Peter (who was 15 at the time) along with Tony who had a silly smile holding the internship certificate, and hugging him on the right was his mother who recently dyed her hair blonde to avoid capture. She was smiling beautifully, her motherly nature seeping to Peter and he hadn't even noticed.

 

He missed them.

 

_Can time travel become true?_

After an hour of working, Peter figured out how to do time travel. He was in absolute excitement and amazement. Peter sits down, not being able to stand up since his legs were wobbling.  _He had just figured out how to time travel._  That was not an easy feat.

 

"Holy fuck!" Peter said.

 

 "Fuck." A cute voice said.

 

The cute voice murmurs the word again and Peter turns to Benjamin with a confused look, "What are you doing up so late, little mermaid?"

 

"Fuck!"

 

"We don't say that," Peter quickly says, "You say that, your whole allowance is gone!"

 

"Why you up?" Benjamin asked innocently.

 

"Because I'm doing some... important things," Peter replies and watches as Ben scowls, "In fact, I got something on my mind."

 

Ben puts his finger up as if a lightbulb had finally turned on, "Was it yogurt?"

 

Peter smiles fondly, "Definitely, yogurt." He takes his son's hand and goes to the kitchen and they both got sour patches yogurt.

 

"Do you miss your mommy?" Ben had asked.

 

"All the time," Peter answered simply but frowns, "Do you miss yours?"

 

"I don't know my mommy, So I dunno."

 

Peter's frown only deepens, "Maybe, one day, I can tell you about your mommy and how much of a good person she was."

 

Benjamin's face lit up, "Really?!"

 

"Really." Both of them smiled and once they were finished with their yogurt headed down the hall to Ben's room again and this time, Peter sits down across from his kid while Ben lays in his bed, his red blanket covering him up to the neck.

 

"Tell me a bedtime story." Benjamin requests, "The one with the Queen spider and her son."

 

Peter smiles, "Well, once upon a time, there lived a queen spider. The queen spider was... lonely. She didn't know why but she was missing something. She didn't know she was missing something so important because her own spider people were doing mean things to the queen spider."

 

"Like what?" Benjamin asked, intrigued despite hearing the story many times.

 

"The spider people wiping her memory. But she managed to escape with the help of her knight, a hawk. It was weird, but weird is what they strive for. Being weird is good, don't forget it. Anyways, while all of that was happening her spider son was living with aunt and uncle. They were happy but the spider son was missing something too."

 

"He was?!" Benjamin asked, gasping at the fact.

 

"Yes, he was! He was missing his mom but he didn't know it yet. Even though he made spider-webs and even a bracelet for her and he didn't even know. It was all until one day where he found a video where he saw the queen spider with his dad and then after that, a  red..."

 

"Ladybug?"

 

"Yes! A red ladybug came to the spiders home and offered to meet the queen spider. The spider son was ecstatic and said yes! After landing where the queen spider was, They both hug and promised to never leave each other again. They even added to their family. Like the Ladybug also had a mini ladybug and the spider son had his spider son  _son_. So, they lived happily ever after. The end."

 

Benjamin smiled at his father, "I'll always be your spider son. I won't ever leave you."

 

Peter fondly smiled back, "I won't ever leave you either," Peter stands and goes to the door and turns on his nightlight, "Sleep or I'll sell your Spider-Man sticker collection."

 

"Goodnight, dad." Benjamin said with a giggle.

 

"Goodnight, kid."

 

Peter turns off the light and heads down the hall to his room. He leaves the door open in case Benjamin wanted to come. His room was fairly simple. No Star Trek posters or any IronMan merch as he had either given it to charity or Benjamin. Just a simple golden-colored wall, a king-sized bed, drawers, a closet, and a tv.

 

Not that different from his old apartment room which he hadn't put up for sale yet. And couldn't do it since he can go along with the time heist Scott pitched. Peter just lays in bed, he couldn't sleep. It wasn't from the excitement or the fact that Benjamin mentioned his late mother.

 

It was from a pang of sudden guilt that he had moved on. He mad moved on from the entirety of his family and created one of his own. Even if it was just himself and Ben with the inclusion of Pepper, Happy, Rhodey, Morgan, even Nebula and Clint (he wondered where his uncle was at but he was in Tokyo, killing people. He noted to stop him.). He had moved on from his dusted friends, mom, aunt, and mentor.

 

He didn't forget them, but he slowly ceased to visit their graves once Gwen got pregnant and just stopped focusing on the dusted since Benjamin came along. 

 

_Maybe, he did forget them._

 

Peter didn't cry.

 

He didn't want too.

 

He had cried so much over the past five years.

 

So now, he just lays in bed. His eyes looking on the roof while the rest of him went to limbo.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made an irrational decision, let's be honest. But I honestly did like writing this chapter. It was great in my opinion and I just loved the little moments inserted. Anyways, for the sudden jump, I decided to put the five years into another fic because it would've taken up most of the fic so it'll be posted soon, so keep an eye out. Other than that, did you enjoy this chapter? Do you like Parent! Peter Parker and his kid, Benjamin?


	23. The Broken Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter visits most of the alive avengers and a bonus

"I see this as an absolute win!" Bruce exclaims, putting his arms up in victory as if Steve hadn't seen Scott Lang in all three forms of human life within two minutes and one minute was Bruce letting the man  _stay_ as a baby despite Stature (who is already occupied as it is) giving her more of a workload.

 

Steve just shakes his head and walks outside the Avengers Compound, staring at the floor. Did they have a chance of completing this supposed time-heist since their first attempt of time travel worked but worked horrendously? The possibility of a victory of bringing loved ones back was already back to none.

 

That is until he hears a song he didn't think he'd hear in a place like this.

 

 _"You want a hot body? You want a Bugatti? You want a Maserati? You better work bitch!"_  

 

The music grew louder and Steve looks up to see a very expensive car speeding over and then stopping past Steve before reverses back to him. The window rolls down and he sees Peter. The man already started to grow a little bit of gray hair at the ripe age of twenty-one which Steve would've found hilarious if he hadn't started to feel old himself.

 

_"You want a Lamborghini? Sippin' martinis? Look hot in a bikini? You better work bitch!"_

 

Peter puts the music down in favor of speaking, "Oh, Captain Puerto Rico has a long face? Did someone turn into a baby?"

 

"Among other things, yeah," Steve replies with a loose smile, "What are you doing here?"

 

Peter walks out of the car, he was wearing a striped shirt with ripped jeans and vans, "That's EPR paradox. Instead of pushing Scott through time, Bruce pushed time through Scott. I would've loved to see it, though," He says with a chuckle, "It's dangerous. My bad for not warning you."

 

Peter strolls to the trunk and presses the button, "You did." Steve said.

 

"I know," Peter said with another chuckle and as the trunk opened, Peter takes something out that Steve didn't know he had. The Shield. "Tony had this in the back of his room but he isn't here so Pepper gave it to me, knowing how much of a fan I was. Also had to give it to you because Ben wanted to use it to sled on a mountain with Odie."

 

"Peter..." Steve says warningly. 

 

"You're acting like you're not Captain America," Peter said jokingly before turning serious, "Hear me out, We got a shot. Not shots. Just one at getting the stones. I don't wanna die doing this. I have a kid back at my home who Happy is taking care of. Bring back what we lost? Hell yeah but also keep what I got? I have to. No matter what the cost, do you understand?"

 

"It's a deal." Steve said and they shook hands.

 

"Also, keep it quiet, I didn't bring old gifts for everyone considering I only know you and maybe Thor but that was because I held a Fanclub for him and his brother." Peter whispers and Steve didn't know if he was joking or not.

 

-

 

Peter managed to see most of the team, but he wanted to see Thor and was missing his Uncle Clint. 

 

It's been at least five years and he  _absolutely_  wanted to meet Thor right now. To his surprise, he met Bruce (Who was green and big) And sat down with Rocket in back of the truck. He looks at Bruce who had on a satchel, big jeans, and a shirt compared to Rocket who just pants and a yellow shirt.

 

Peter lets himself feel the wind and lets his hands go out of the trunk. He smiled blissfully, ignoring the weird stares Rocket gave him through his closed eyes.

 

"You've ever been to New Asgard?" Rocket asked.

 

"Nope." Peter said, popping the p.

 

Bruce looks at Peter, "Are you really... Natasha's son?"

 

Peter opens one eye to look at Bruce. Even though the man can squish him, he looked... timid. As if asking that question would break his heart. And if he had asked this a year into the snap, he would've. But he lived on, and the pain dulled. Doesn't mean it'd still stab though. "Yep," Peter said, popping the p again, "Her only son, why you asked?"

 

"Natasha never mentioned a son."

 

"She mostly thought I was dead," Peter replies, "Plus, she isn't much of a sharer sometimes. She only mentioned me to Clint once and that was it."

 

Bruce looks down and munches on his taco.

 

Peter ignored the tension and instead focused on the new country he was in. Norway. He'd never been here, even with running Parker Industries. Peter liked all the green surrounding Norway and how beautiful their language is despite only being here for about five hours.

 

The truck stopped and Bruce got off first which resulted in Peter and Rocket falling in the truck. Both Peter and Rocket laughing before getting out and looking at the new kingdom,

 

**_NEW ASGARD_ **

 

The new Asgardians lived on a port and looked like normal humans. Little houses and everyone doing their part in keeping New Asgard clean and pretty. "Kind of a step down from a golden palace for an Avenger highness and whatnot." Rocket mumbles.

 

Before Peter can snap on Rocket for being so insensitive, Bruce did it for him but gently, "Have a little compassion, pal. First, they've lost Asgard, then half of their people. They're probably happy to have a home."

 

He did it so gently, that Peter smiled up at the big guy and even grew fond of him quickly. Maybe Bruce was his favorite Avenger. They walk and Peter takes it in. Even if Asgard was destroyed, Peter loves New Asgard because it's so simple yet it has such a magical aesthetic about itself.

 

Bruce spots someone and immediately waddles quickly over to her, "You shouldn't have come!" She yells happily. The woman had on a yellow coat with sleeves and tights with uggs and a beautiful Dutch braid.

 

"Aaaaaah! Valkyrie! Great to see you, Angry girl!" Bruce says excitedly.

 

Valkyrie looks over at both Peter and Rocket and flashes quick smiles towards them. Peter smiles back but Rocket waves at her. He could tell that this was Valkyrie's first time of seeing Bruce Banner and Hulk emerged together because she just peels him away with her eyes and raises an eyebrow, "I think I liked you better either of the other ways."

 

Bruce moves so she could have a full glance of both of them, "This is Peter and Rocket."

 

Valkyrie looks at Peter and Rocket, "Nice to meet you... But have you come to visit Thor?" She asked with a frown beginning to show. For a minute, Peter thought he'd insulted Valkyrie by not wanting to visit her but it changes when she moves her eyes behind her, a signal for something.

 

That something was a pile of kegs of stout and other beers, "We only see him once a month when he comes for... supplies."

 

"It's that bad." Rocket murmurs.

 

"Yeah." Both Bruce and Peter say in unison.

 

They all walk to the edge of the port (Peter and Rocket had their water bottles) and Rocket opens the door, Peter and the Raccoon entering normally but Bruce shrinking a little. Immediately, a stench attacked their noses, "Jeez, what's-"

 

"Something died in here," Rocket summarizes, "Hello? Thor?"

 

He could hear Thor's deep voice from another room, "Are you here about the cable?"

 

Thor appears and the water Peter was drinking was spat through his nose.

 

Thor grew.  _He grew_ , alright. The god of lightning was shirtless and had plaid sweatpants, his hair coming together in dreads and his beard growing. Thor had put on a lot of weight, Peter noted.

 

If Thor could tidy his beard, then, Peter could consider him a hot Viking. But as of right now, Thor just look likes a homeless person. This was not the Thor he has in  _Professor Hulk V. The World of Science._

 

"Boys!" A joyous Thor shouts, seeing his friends and a new person, "Oh my Odin's Beard, where have you been?!" Thor attempts to hug Rocket, "Come here, you little rascal!"

 

But Rocket quickly retreats and hides behind Peter, "I think I'd pass, thanks."

 

But Thor wasn't bothered by this at all, In fact, he hugs Peter and who was he to reject his man crush? He hugs Thor back despite the smell of beer and noodles radiating off of the god.

 

"You know my friends, Miek, Korg, right?" Thor asked Peter.

 

"Seen them on the show with my son," Peter says and waves. Korg was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and Miek was next to Korg who had a PlayStation controller in his hand, playing Fortnite. Peter cringed.

 

"Hey, guys," Korg's voice hitting Peter since he had no idea the pile of rocks spoke, "Beer's on the bucket, feel free to log on the Wi-Fi password. No password, obviously."

 

Peter grabs his phone and goes to the settings,  **THOR'S LAND OF INTERNET**  popped up and he hits that before going on the internet and getting a ticket to Tokyo.

 

"Thor, he's back. The kid on the TV that called me a dickhead again." Korg said sadly.

 

Peter was confused but gee did he realize that times have changed upon realizing that Thor threatened  _Noobmaster69_ that he'll fly over to his house, go to his basement, rip off his arms and then shove them up to his ass. Promptly the kid had cried as he heard it from where he stood. Korg thanks Thor and weirdly enough, Peter almost giggled.

 

"So, you guys want a drink? What are you drinking? We have beers, tequila, all sorts of things!" Thor said as he used his new weapon to open his bottle of beer and started to drink. Peter notably frowns, but Bruce walked up to his friend and puts his hand on his shoulder.

 

"Buddy," Bruce asked softly, "Are you alright?"

 

But, as Peter guesses, Thor wasn't alright. In fact, far from it. He knew what Thor did and what he felt. He tried to Avenge Loki by killing Thanos but it didn't bring any joy but instead, pain. Elevated pain. Peter knew he was a god but this just shows that gods are disgustingly similar to humans.

 

"Yes, I'm fine!" Thor stammers out, "Why? Don't I look all right?"

 

"No." Peter replies, "It's okay not to be alright."

 

"You look like melted ice cream." Rocket insults but Peter knew he was concerned.

 

"We need your help. There might be a chance we could fix everything." Bruce said with a small smile.

 

Thor knows what Bruce meant but blissfully ignores him, "What, like the cable?" Thor burps, "Cause that's been driving me crazy, stupid for weeks."

 

Peter frowns deepened, "Like Thanos." Peter said.

 

Thor's cheery smile disappears and shakily, he walks over to Peter and puts a hand on his should and points at him. His eyes already showing despair, "Don't you.  **dare**. say that name."

 

Peter can see Korg stand up and takes off his headphones, "Uhm, yeah. We don't actually say that name in here. Meik less because you know... He doesn't talk."

 

Bruce walks over to Peter, "Please take your hand off of Peter," He said quietly and Thor complies, "Now, I know that... the guy might scare you."

 

But Thor denies it. He denies it like how an alcoholic denies being alcoholic. Thor emphasized that he was the one that killed Thanos. That no one else did it but  _him_. He asked Korg and Korg being realistic said it was Stormbreaker.

 

"I get it," Bruce reassures, "You're in a rough spot, okay? I've been there myself. You wanna know who helped me out of it?"

 

Thor smiled bitterly, "I don't know. Was it... Natasha?"

 

But Bruce only smiles at him. Looks at Thor as if he was his world, "It was you. You helped me." 

 

But Thor only walks over to the window and points outside, holding his beer bottle before looking at Peter, "Why do you look so familiar?" He asked.

 

"That's Peter Parker," Bruce introduced, "Natasha's kid."

 

Thor looked at Peter and glares. As if his vision wasn't clear to see Natasha inside of Peter, "Huh. That'd explain why you smelled similarly to her. Nice to meet you, Peter Parker."

 

Peter ignores the comment and instead focuses on Thor, "Thanks, buddy. But, come on. We need your help."

 

"No." Thor speaks, "I'm fine okay? We're fine, aren't we?"

 

Peter sees Korg and Meik playing video games and eating pizza, "All good here, mate!"

 

"Whatever it is you're offering, we're not into it, don't care. Couldn't care less, goodbye." Thor said sharply.

 

"We need you, pal." Bruce pleads.

 

But Rocket had enough, "There's beer on the ship."

 

And that's what made Thor pause. Consider his decision. "What kind?"

 

Peter smiles. There was no beer on the ship.

 

-

 

"Are you sure about going after Clinton, Black Widow's son?" Thor asked, concerned.

 

"I am. After all, he's my Uncle." Peter comforts, "I'll see you in a day or two."

 

-

 

Turns out, he didn't listen to the store's discount.

 

Buy one, get two free.

 

"Clint, please, stop." He could hear.

 

"No."

 

He turns the corner and what he'd see was Uncle Clint but not dressed in purple as he'd seen in the past. Instead, in dark black and had a sword. Which was  _cool_  but also scary considering his own Uncle was a mass murderer, now.

 

He also saw a girl. She had black hair and ocean, tearful eyes. She didn't have a sword but Clint's old weapon of use pointed at him: An arrow and quiver along with a bow. She was also dressed in purple and looked like Clint. Even with all the bandages. Contrary to Clint, She was also here to catch him.

 

"You shouldn't be here." Clint had said to both of them.

 

"Neither should you." Peter said, and puts up an umbrella.

 

"I've got a job to do." Clint answers.

 

"A job is if you get paid, and you, my friend, are not getting paid anything." The girl had said.

 

"Shut up, Hawkeye." Clint snaps.

 

_Another Hawkeye?_

 

Peter looks at both of them. Bruce didn't tell him that there was another person chasing him, "We found a chance to bring Lucky back." Peter said hopefully.

 

Clint finally turns to Peter, away from the other Hawkeye, "Don't..."

 

"Don't what?"

 

"Don't give me hope." Clint starts to hiccup.

 

"You mean, bringing all the dead people back?" Hawkeye asked.

 

Peter nods, "Sorry, I couldn't give it to you both, sooner."

 

Both Hawkeye and Clint walked to Peter.

 

Since they boarded the ship, Hawkeye (Whose name is Kate Bishop) was Clint's mentee before the snap. She tasked herself to find him but they've fought several times. None of them winning as Peter can tell since he can see bandages on both of them (But Clint hid his).

 

So, this was the broken avengers.

 


	24. Whatever it takes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all looked at each other, hopeful smiling thrown at each other. This was it. Peter thinks to himself. The fight of their lives. The fight of his life. He closes his eyes and lets flickers of memories surround him. The internship, the hug his mom gave him, Aunt May telling him he stinks, Gwen and Harry, Benjamin, and this... this new family.

Kate Bishop certainly didn't expect to join the Avengers this early. She was only focused on bringing her mentor back from going kamikaze, not... bringing what Kate and Marcus lost.

 

She steps into the compound, noticing Thor first (who had a cool beard and longer hair back in 2012) and then Professor Hulk. Kate walks in, trying not to feel the pressure of now being an unofficial Avenger. It was difficult. She only dealt with street villains like Madam or the Tracksuit maffia who always says,  _bro._ She made a huge jump in supervillain fighting as she could hear War Machine and Spider-Man (or is it Peter and James?) argue with Professor Hulk about killing baby Thanos, which admittedly made her giggle.

 

She goes and sees Clint in the quantum suit that Scott was wearing not too long ago. He stares at Kate and Kate stares at him back. Kate turns her gaze away and misses her mentor frown at the action, "Changing the past doesn't change the future." Professor Hulk scolds towards James and Scott.

 

"Look, we go back, we get the stones before Thanos gets them... Thanos doesn't have the stones. Problem solved." Scott says with a cute smile and shrug.

 

"Bingo. Solved." Clint adds in.

 

"That's not how it works." Peter and Nebula cut in, both went to stare at each other before Peter chuckles and Nebula just gives him a quick smile.

 

"But that's what I heard," Clint argues.

 

"From who? Where?" Professor Hulk pressures.

 

"Star Trek, Terminator, TimeCop, Time After Time," Rhodey answers, counting with his fingers.

 

"Quantum Leap."

 

"A Wrinkle in Time, Somewhere in Time!"

 

"Hot Tub Time Machine!"

 

Kate saw the dumbfounded looks Peter, Nebula, and Hulk had and nearly laughed.

 

"Hot Tub Time Machine. Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure. Basically, any movie that deals with time travel." Rhodey finishes with his arms crossed, "I take no questions."

 

"I don't know why everyone believes that, but that isn't true. Think about it: If you travel to the past, that past becomes your future. And your former present becomes the past. Which can't now be changed by your new future..." Hulk explains.

 

"Exactly." Cuts in Nebula.

 

Kate, Scott, Clint, and Rhodey were all confused. It didn't make sense in her mind because of all the loopholes, but she didn't argue with it. She wasn't a scientist, just a person with remarkable archery.

 

"So... Back To The Future's a bunch of bullshit?" Scott asks, his tone carrying sadness.

 

Kate just shrugged, not wanting to argue with scientists like they all just did. It was like watching Bill Nye argue with skeptics who didn't believe in Climate Change before the dusting happened. They still didn't believe it but Bill Nye's last words before he got dusted was, "BELIEVE IT YOU DUMB FUCKS!" It was hilarious, yet sad for Kate to witness one of her childhood idols disappear within a snap.

 

Hulk ignored his question and turns to Clint, who suddenly has a helmet on, "Ready, Clint? 3...2...1!"

 

Clint disappeared and just like that, he came back. He wasn't composed anymore, but rather breathed heavily and sits in disbelief. Kate runs to her friend and gently cups his face, "Hey, hey. Look at me. You okay?" She asks, and Clint who turned to face her had suddenly a changed glint in his eyes.

 

"I...I'm fine. Got something for you." Clint says and drops something in Kate's hand. It was her old purple sunglasses.

 

Kate looks up at Clint in astonishment, hugging him tightly, "I can't believe you got it! Where did you find it?"

 

"Under the rubble in its case." Clint answers and stands to look at Peter, "It worked... It... worked."

 

Kate turns to Peter who had a winning grin on his face, "YES!" He says and jumps excitedly. When he jumped though, he landed on the ceiling. Kate loudly laughed.

 

"Can someone help?" Peter asked and everyone ran to get a broom.

 

-

 

After getting Peter down, they were in a room with some hologram displays, Peter, Steve, and Hulk standing in front of the remaining Avengers to plan and execute their mission.

 

"Okay, so the "how" works. Now we gotta figure out the when and the where. Almost all of us has had an encounter with at least one of the six infinity stones." Steve starts them off.

 

"Well, I'd substitute the word  _encounter_  for the longest words of  _damn well near been killed_  by one of the six infinity stones," Peter adds in after Steve.

 

Kate didn't manage to even get near an infinity stone nor even heard of them. She was just here because she did the old  _'lie-on-my-resume-and-still-got-the-job'_ trick. She now assumed Scott did the same thing as her because he asked, "I haven't, I don't even know what the hell you're all talking about."

 

Kate guessed Hulk had a thing for avoiding Scott's indirect questioning due to Hulk continuing speaking, "Regardless, we only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip each, and these stones have been in a lot of different places throughout history."

 

"Our history. So, not a lot of convenient spots to just drop in." Peter declares.

 

"So, that means we have to pick our targets?" Clint asked.

 

"That is right!" Peter answers.

 

"Let's start with the Aether. Thor, what do you know?" Steve asked.

 

They all turned to Thor, and due to his glasses, it was impossible to say if he were asleep or awake. He had his hand stuffed in his pants, and he smelled of booze. "Is... Is he asleep?" Kate asked with a slight chuckle.

 

"I think he's dead." Rhodey said, convinced.

 

But, he wasn't dead. Kate thinks he just got distracted as Thor magically wakes up and immediately takes a stand when he saw the first infinity stone on the hologram. He pulls his shirt down to cover his belly and began to speak, "Where to start? Umm... The Aether, first, is not a stone, someone called it a stone before. It's more of a... and angry sludge thing, so... someones gonna need to amend that. Here's an interesting story though, many years ago... My grandfather had to hide the stones from the Dark Elves..."

 

Thor wiggled his fingers and Kate didn't know how to react to that. She honestly hoped little lightning sparkles came out of that, "Wooooh, scary beings. So Jane," Thor moves to the side and puts his arm under the picture of Jane, who was confirmed to be dusted, "Oh, there she is. That's Jane... She's... an old flame of mine... She... she stuck her hand inside a rock this one time... and then the Aether stuck itself inside her... And, she became very, very sick. So I had to take her to Asgard, which is where I'm from. And we had to try and fix her. We were dating at the time, you see. I got to introduce her to my Mother... who's dead..."

 

Kate winces and looks around. Scott was listening, Peter had his mouth open and eyebrows raised, Steve looked stoic, Rhodey and Rocket had the same expression of amusement and Nebula was listening in as well. Clint was taking notes and Kate took the pen and pad away from him to write for him since Clint doesn't write the best and can't understand his handwriting when needed.

 

"Thanks." He whispers.

 

"Not a problem." Kate replies, just as quiet.

 

Kate looks up and sees Peter getting Thor, "You did great, Thor. Do you want eggs? Breakfast?"

 

"I'd like a Bloody Mary, please." Thor says confidently and with a smile.

 

-

 

They all came back from McDonald's with their breakfast meals and coffee. Clint continued to feed her while Kate was taking notes on what the Raccoon was saying, "Quill said he stole the power stone from Morag."

 

"Morag?" Scott questions, "Like a person?"

 

"Morag's a planet. Quill was a person." Rocket answers.

 

-

 

Now, it was Nebula's turn. She was talking about the soul stone and how she interacted with it- or rather how Thanos did. "Thanos found the Soul Stone on Vormir." She said. Kate was on her sausage and writing on her 3rd page when she was confused.

 

"What is Vormir?" Kate asked.

 

"A dominion of death, at the very center of Celestial existence. It's where... Thanos murdered my sister." Nebula finished darkly, looking around the room. A little awkward silence falls upon them and Kate wished she hadn't asked that.

 

Luckily, Scott didn't appear bothered by the air, "Noted."

 

-

 

Everyone was out except for Kate, Peter, and Hulk. Kate and Peter on the desk, while Hulk was laying on the floor, all of them surrounded by papers. Kate didn't even know them but they felt... cozy. "That Time Stone guy..." Kate mutters, remembering Peter talked about the man who had the time stone and gave it to Thanos in trade for letting both Tony and Peter live (which only one of them survived).

 

"Doctor Strange." Peter answers.

 

"Yeah, what kind of doctor was he?" Kate asked.

 

"Neurostuff meets rabbit from a hat." Peter returns.

 

"Nice place in the village, though." Hulk says.

 

"Yeah. Sullivan Street."

 

"Hmm... Bleecker." Hulk rebuttals.

 

"Wait," Kate says, sitting up, "He lived in New York?"

 

"No. He lived in Toronto." Peter replies sarcastically.

 

Kate began to grow excited. "Guys, if you pick the right year, THERE ARE THREE STONES IN NEW YORK!"

 

Hulk and Peter sit up in surprise, "Shut the fucking front door." Hulk says, his mouth turning into a grin.

 

"Careful, Brucie, Cap may not like your language." Peter teases.

 

-

 

While Steve was discussing the plan, Peter was using resources to build an IronMan suit and a Black Widow suit. There was a chance. Peter thinks to himself. He bites his lip and focuses on making the IronMan suit the best it can be. He puts in blasters, FRIDAY, mini-missiles, battering rams, anything he can think of. He didn't know why his spidey-sense was telling him to watch out for danger when any threat like Thanos and his children were dead. But, he had to build it. Didn't know why, but he had too.

 

For the black widow suit, he built a baton with the highest voltage, her suit would be padded with nanotechnology and would be programmed to carry anything that included guns, sword, knives, or even discs which contained poison that could neutralize the opponent within seconds. He also managed to put in stealth mode which would make Natasha and her suit invisible and added in first aid which featured little spider-robots that can almost heal any wound she gets.

 

He already made everyone a suit for battle. Everyone but himself. While FRIDAY was finishing up the coloring and adding in the features, Peter was working on his spider suit and his version of the gauntlet. The gauntlet (which is pretty slim but can fit any sized finger) is red and black, having six little pockets for the infinity stones and had his signature Spider-Man sigil on the palm. His Spider-Man suit which was very well, almost the same as the Iron-Spider was black and red. The web capacity improved and he added in more combinations (foam webbing, invisible webbing, a web shield, more lasting webs, etc.), the spider-claws would be more effective at stabbing opponents, taking away weapons, blocking, and helping him land in high places, and finally the most effective ones:

\- Take Thor's lightning blast

\- Take hold of the gauntlet (and if that were to backfire, his suit can merge with all of the infinity stones. Just in case.)

 

He sighs and wipes the sweat off his forehead, "FRIDAY, is there any DNA I can use for Black Widow and IronMan?"

 

"Yes, there is a hairbrush that old boss use to use under a table to your left and you can use yourself as DNA since there are no signs of Black Widow DNA besides yourself."

 

Peter huffs, "Blood?"

 

"Blood," FRIDAY confirms, "Or your hair."

 

Peter goes to the table and reaches under to find a brush with Tony's hair and uses scissors to cut a snip of his curly hair. "Goodbye," He said to his hair and FRIDAY puts two tubes out for both of the suits.

 

"What would you like for me to do, Boss?" FRIDAY asked.

 

"Put the DNA inside the suit," Peter commands, "And when they come back, make KAREN alert me and fly both suits towards them, is that okay?"

 

"Is it most certainly, boss."

 

FRIDAY went to work and the first done suit since he started was his own since he needed it. He puts it on and looks at himself. He puts up finger guns and smiles beneath the mask, "Lookin' good." He says to himself.

 

Peter goes out and sees the team. His heart clenches. He was an Avenger.

 

"Spider-Man, why aren't you matching with us?" Kate asks with a smug smile.

 

"I forgot you guys had on red and white, sorry." Peter answers.

 

"Horrible decision, if I do say so myself," Thor adds.

 

Peter rolls his eyes before smiling and joining the rest of the Avengers. Steve speaks, "Five years ago, we lost. All of us. We lost friends... We lost family... We lost a part of ourselves. Today, we have a chance to take it all back. You know your teams, you know your missions. Get the stones, get them back. One round trip each. No mistakes. No do-overs. Most of us are going somewhere we know. But it doesn't mean we should know what to expect. Be careful. Look out for each other.  **This is the fight of our lives**. And we're gonna  _win_." Peter looks at Steve with eyes gleaming in hope since seeing Benjamin was alive, "Whatever it takes. Good luck."

 

"He's pretty good at that." Rocket says.

 

"RIGHT!?" Scott asked excitedly.

 

Peter can guess that Scott was a fanboy of Captain America, "Stroke those keys, jolly green!"

 

"Tractors engaged."

 

"You promise to bring that back in one piece, right?" Rocket asked, referring to the Benatar in Clint's hands, which Peter avoided looking at.

 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay. I'll do my best." Clint says and Kate slapped him on the chest, "Ow."

 

"As promises go, that was pretty lame." Rocket insults which in result Clint stuck his tongue out and Kate pinched Clint's ear, "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

 

They all looked at each other, hopeful smiling thrown at each other. This was it. Peter thinks to himself. The fight of their lives. The fight of  _his_  life. He closes his eyes and lets flickers of memories surround him. The internship, the hug his mom gave him, Aunt May telling him he stinks, Gwen and Harry, Benjamin, and this... this new family.

 

He opens his eyes and watched as everyone's helmet came on. He can hear the portal beginning to turn on. Peter looks at Nebula and nods in her direction. The best  _'we can do it'_ sign he can make to reassure his best friend.

 

Whatever it takes, Steve said. Peter will live up it. He'll do whatever it takes to bring his old family while having the new one. "See you in a minute." Peter says with an excited smile.

 

They all hit the button on their suit and proceeded to shrink and enter the quantum realm, from his point of view, he can see every group that was spilt up going into different intervals. A different time in history. He was with Steve and Scott going to 2012, while Kate, Clint, Nebula, and Rhodey were going to 2014, and Thor with Rocket going in 2013.

 

He only hopes his family can come back in one piece as they land in New York. Timestamp 2012. Alien Invasion.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme tell you, I had reuploaded this chapter because I forgot about this characters name and I put [ insert character from MCU ] AND I POSTED LIKE THAT.
> 
> I'm a whole clown.
> 
> Anyways, I hoped you enjoy the chapter because I did!


	25. The beginning of the Time Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Strange is suppose to be the best of us." Ancient One says, with profound anxiety. Bruce almost understood the sudden anxiety. She was risking everything, but so was Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updated!

 

Peter, Steve, Scott, and Bruce landed in New York, 2012. The time of the Alien Invasion when Loki was still alive. Peter looks around, dust flying around but it wasn't human dust. Instead, it was from the buildings that were destroyed. From his peripheral vision, he can see the Avengers for the first time ever, gathering like a badass groupie. And they were, he could see Thor, Hulk, and Iron Man but not the rest.

 

Peter smiles bitterly behind the mask.

 

"All right, we all have our assignments. Two stones uptown, one stone, down. Stay low. Keep an eye on the clock." Steve orders and before they can do anything, they were stopped by 2012 Hulk who was smashing anything in his path. Hulk was truly living up to his iconic motto, "Hulk smash" and Peter grinned upon seeing Bruce covering himself in sheer embarrassment.

 

"Feel free to smash if things along the way." Steve said amusedly with a smirk.

 

"I think it's gratuitous, but whatever." Bruce murmurs and steps ahead of them, and pretends to smash things (but was just touching and pushing) with sarcasm. Peter watches this boring version of the Hulk before Steve dragged Peter and Scott, notifying Bruce that he had to get the time stone.

 

* * *

 

 

Thor and Rocket were in 2013 Asgard. Thor couldn't help but feel... odd. He knows the future of his home, his father, his mother, his long-lost sister, Heimdall, Loki and so much more. It was like even in 2013, the future was playing with his feelings saying  _Ha! HA! You can't do shit about this without fucking up the timeline!_

It hurt Thor. They speedily past prison cells before hearing, "Oh, brother."

 

Thor stops and sees his brother. Loki. His heart clenches. He was younger, his green and black attire with overly applied gel on his hair. His brother smirks at him and Thor? Thor almost sobbed at the sight of his mischevious brother... Smirking, standing, looking...  _alive_.

 

"You don't look like the Thor I know," Loki says, glaring.

 

Thor shrugs, "I-I-" His voice starts to choke on him.

 

At that, Loki softened. Just a little bit. "Who are you?"

 

"Names Thor... Thor from the future."

 

Loki inhales and to Thor's expectations...  _smiles_ , "So, I'm guessing that Thanos succeeded?"

 

Thor tilts his head, confused. Loki wasn't supposed to know Thanos until his death.

 

"The purple man. You shouldn't be here unless he succeeded," Loki points out, "I looked into the future before. I saw timelines where I died. Where you died. Where everyone died. If you're here... I died."

 

Thor visibly tears up, "H-How-?"

 

"Just a few hours ago in my time, I almost killed the entirety of New York simply because of brainwash," Loki said. Thor's eyes widened at that. So, that wasn't Loki? He should've known.

 

 _I should've fucking known._ Thor thinks.

 

"Thanos was my torturer for months, brother. No one did anything because everyone thought I was dead. A god can't die, Thor. I thought you knew that," Loki says with a chuckle as if talking about his death was hilarious, "I had the tesseract and watched. I saw things. A lot of things. I traveled to different timelines. Didn't mess anything up because Thanos ordered me too but I saw it. I saw my death."

 

"And you just..." Thor says, "Left?"

 

"No. I gave you a hint, big brother." Loki summarized with a smirk.

 

_"The sun will shine on us again."_

 

Hope returns. Though it was small, it was still hope. Hope that he can right the wrongs he made. Thor looks at Loki, perplexed. Loki knew he was alive because he visited alternate timelines? Or Loki knew he was dead because he visited alternate timelines?

 

"You have to go, Thor," Loki finishes, "I think mother is coming and I need to be in the best dramatic form. So, go."

 

Thor had to do something before leaving. He goes to the prison cell, opens it and hugs his brother. Hugs his baby brother so tightly that Loki wheezed. "Hey, old man! Get off of me!" He chokes out, "Get away before I stab you like I did not too long ago!"

 

Thor laughs. A true, hearty, laugh. "You can do it, It reminds me of the good times."

 

Loki rolls his eyes, "No."

 

Thor wipes away his tears.

 

-

 

"That's Jane's room." Thor says, factually.

 

"All right. Here's the deal, Tubby: You're gonna charm her and I'm gonna poke her with this thing," Rocket points to the device, "And extract the Reality Stone and get gone, lickety-split."

 

Thor didn't want to do this all of a sudden. He had just visited his brother, received news that he was maybe alive and now he had to revisit his dusted ex. Certainly a juggle of emotions. "I'll be right back, okay? There's a wine cellar, that's just down there. My father used to fish huge barrel of ale. I'll see if the cellar has a couple of..."

 

Rocket, who wanted to bring back his tree son, Tree, looked at him angrily, "Hey! Hey! Aren't you drunk enough already?"

 

"I'm drunk in sadness, silly rab-" The door opens and Thor carries Rocket to hide behind a pillar. Curse his pudgy tummy. He could hear his mother talking...  _His mother._

He turns and sees her in the most extravagant baby blue gown, her blonde hair moving every time she moved, her eyes darting to her maids telling her to deliver things to Loki. "Who's the fancy broad?" Rocket asked.

 

"It's my Mother. She dies today." Thor states, feeling disgusted that he can't even stop his mother's death. He didn't want to do this. Didn't want to revisit the old wounds that he thought he closed.

 

"That's today?" Rocket asked.

 

Asgard started to spin slowly, "I can't do this. I can't do this," Thor repeats with anxiety lacing in his raspy voice,  "I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea." He started to play with his chubby fingers and started to tear up again. He didn't want to cry, He didn't want too. But his heart was beginning to race and he was beginning to think about the most random outcomes that could potentially become true if he did the most bizarre things.

 

What if he messes it up? What if Rocket can't get the Aether? What if Thor meets his mother and spoils how her day ends  _today_? He couldn't do this. He couldn't  _do_ this. This was too heartbreaking to him. "I'm.... I'm having a panic... panic attack..."

 

"Come here." Rocket says, facing Thor and Thor walks forward, "Breathe in and out, fella." Rocket guides and Thor does. He breathes in and out every time Rocket instructs him too. Suddenly, Asgard wasn't blurry and his brain and heart were beginning to even themselves out.

 

"Now, I get you miss your Mom. But she's gone. Really gone. And there are plenty of people who are only kinda gone. But you can help them. So is it too much to ask that you brush the crumbs outta your beard, make schmoopy talk to Pretty Pants, and when she's not looking, suck out the Infinity Stone and help me get my family back?" Rocket requests.

 

"Okay." Thor chokes out.

 

"Were you crying?"

 

"No... Yes!"

 

"Get it together! You can do this. You can do this. All right?"

 

"Yes, I can."

 

"Good"

 

"I can do this. I can do it!" Thor says confidently, realizing he can do good. But then, he can also stay in his bed. His also dead bed. The bed that use to be so comfortable and lovely to lay and sleep. He could use that. "I can't do this."

 

Thor runs away, leaving a confused Rocket.

 

* * *

 

 

Kate, Clint, Nebula, and Rhodey all land in 2014 Morag. The raisin colored landscape so scarily gorgeous while so scarily extensive. Kate always knew they weren't alone since 2012 but this was  _different_. It was throwing more facts that they weren't alone and Kate didn't like it.

 

But she smiles anyways as they get out, dropping Rhodey and Nebula off. "Guys, chop-chop. Come on. We're on a clock." Clint says with a smile as he watched Nebula put in coordinates to their destination. Vormir.

 

Rhodey goes up to shakes hands with Clint and hug Kate, "Take care, okay?" Rhodey said towards Clint and Kate. Both Hawkeye's disastrous at self-care. But they both nodded to satisfy Rhodey.

 

"Take that stone and come back. No messing around!" Rhodey warns and Kate giggles. It was like he was an overprotective father telling his kids not to get stoned.

 

"Hey. You got this." Clint insists.

 

"Let's get it done. Yes, sir." Rhodey replies and as Nebula steps out, they make slow steps to go back in the ship.

 

"See you back." Clint responds.

 

"You guys watch each other's six." Rhodey answers back.

 

I have no idea what that means but will do!" Kate shouts as they both go in the ship and watches it close. They sit in front of the ship and watches as the Benatar glides through space with a breeze.

 

Kate examines the galaxy. It was onyx decorated with so many stars and comets. It was like Morag but more... Terrifying. Kate didn't like space and she was facing her fears here. She was just an archer. Nothing less. But now, she's an Avenger, avenging half of the universe.

 

It was pressuring.

 

Clint must've noticed her grim expression because he tries for a smile, "This is a long way from the apartment with the tracksuit mafia."

 

Kate nervously laughs, "Agreed, Hawkeye."

 

It was silent after that. Wandering into territory that was unknown towards the human race. Scary, but beautiful is what she'd describe the cosmos. It holds so many mysteries but also wonders that would never fail to amaze Kate.

 

Kate sees many planets and guesses on which one they're going to land in.

 

* * *

 

 

Rhodey and Nebula watch as Quill dances and kicks. Nebula turns to Rhodey who didn't look so amused. "So, he's an idiot?" Rhodey questions.

 

Nebula didn't smile but was close to, "Yeah."

 

They walk up to Quill who stood still for a second too long as Rhodey grabbed a nearby rock and hits him with the head. He lays unconscious and Nebula takes the chance to rummage through his belongings and finds the tool.

 

"What's that?" Asks Rhodey.

 

"A tool of a thief." Was all Nebula said before guiding Rhodey to the secret door. Along the way, she makes notes of her surroundings, making sure that in case they were attacked, that they can use whatever they can to fight off their attackers. Whether it was Quill or some random passerby. 

 

Nebula opens the passage door and was about to enter when Rhodey stops her. Nebula looks up at the Terran, confused.

 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa...This is the part where spikes come out with skeletons on the end and everything..." Rhodey starts.

 

"What are you talking about?" A puzzled Nebula asked.

 

"When you break into a place called the temple of the Power Stone, There's gonna be a bunch of boobytraps-"

 

Nebula shakes her head with amusement, "Not Indiana Jones." She said to Rhodey before walking inside to prove to the man that nothing here was harmless. Well, except for the power stone.

 

"Okay. All right. Go ahead." Rhodey says, waving his imaginary white flag as they both walk to the power stone which was caged in The Orb and a forcefield. Rhodey tried to grab it but Nebula stops him, shaking her head. She'll do it.

 

Rhodey lets her and Nebula uses her robotic hand to push through the forcefield. Nebula could feel her circuits beginning to fry but she didn't care. She had to get it. To bring all of her family back. It melts her exterior but she couldn't bother with it. She can get Peter to fix it again, maybe.

 

Nebula hands it to Rhodey who watched everything with a grim expression. She looks at her robotic arm and looks at Rhodey, "I wasn't always like this." She says, distraught.

 

"Me either. But we work with what we got, right?" Rhodey comforts. They both look at each other solemnly, silently agreeing that they wished they had their limbs back or working.

 

"Sync up," Rhodey says and Nebula follows his position, "Three... Two... One..."

 

But when Nebula attempted to push the button, she couldn't. Instead, she stayed frozen for a second before crying out in pain. After that, she sees a video playing from her head. Thanos. Gamora. Ebony. 2014 Nebula.

 

Oh heavens. "No...He knows!Barton? Barton, come in. Bishop? Come in, we have a problem. Come on!Come in, we have a prob...Thanos knows. Thanos… He knows." A panicked Nebula says. They can't mess this up. Not at all. This was bad... No this is catastrophic.

 

She runs out, hoping to find a hiding spot that 2014 Nebula won't find.

 

* * *

 

 

Bruce is in astral projection form. He watched as the Ancient One began to walk away when he asked for the stone, "Please, please!" Bruce pleads, flying over to the woman. "I need that stone!"

 

"I'm sorry, I can't help you, Bruce. If I give up the Time Stone to help your Reality, I'm dooming my own." Ancient One reasons.

 

But for the first time, Bruce had to become more stubborn. He can't fail. He has one chance to make things right. To Avenge the ones that were dusted due to his failure. And he can't smash his way out of this. He's Bruce, Not Professor Hulk, "With all due respect, I'm not sure the science really supports that." He spits.

 

But the Ancient One was just as stubborn to prove her point, she creates a projection out of thin air. Most likely a timeline, Bruce thinks.

 

"The Infinity Stones create what you experience as the flow of time. Remove one stone and that flow splits," A black stream appears, "Now, this may benefit your reality, but my new one…not so much. In this new branched Reality, without our chief weapon against the forces of darkness, our world will be overrun. Millions will suffer. So, tell me, Doctor, can your science prevent all that?"

 

 _Yes, it can._ "No, but we can erase it. Because once we are done with the stones, we can return each one to its own timeline at the moment it was taken. So, chronologically, in that reality, it never left." Bruce says, looking at the Ancient One waiting for a reply.

 

"But you are leaving out the most important part. In order to return the stones, you have to survive." The Ancient One says and looks at him as if to command him to use it and come back within one second.

 

But Bruce doesn't want to quit. Not when he's  _so_  close! "We will.  _I will_. I promise." He promises, hoping that can get the tone in his hands.

 

But it doesn't, "I can't risk this Reality on a promise. It is the duty of the Sorcerer Supreme to protect the Time Stone."

 

"If that's your duty to protect the stone," Bruce begins to connect dots, "Then, why did Strange give it away?" He felt like he just unlocked an achievement not only because he succeeds on mostly convincing the Ancient One about Strange's... strange actions but because of her surprised face when he said it.

 

"I'm sorry, what?"

 

"Strange, he gave it away. He gave it to Thanos." Bruce specifically says.

 

"Willingly?"

 

"Do you not use the time stone enough? Yes, he has!" He snaps impatiently.

 

The Ancient One stays silent, "...Why?"

 

"Beats me, Ancient One. If you know less, I know lesser." Bruce says honestly.

 

The Ancient One pushes Bruce to his body and when he stands, the Ancient One opens the Eye of Agamotto to reveal the time stone. It was still the same as when he had seen it in 2018 when Strange gave a whole presentation on the infinity stones.

 

"Strange is suppose to be the best of us." Ancient One says, with profound anxiety. Bruce almost understood the sudden anxiety. She was risking everything, but so was Bruce.

 

"So he must have done it for a reason." He murmured.

 

"I fear you might be right." Ancient One replies and gives him the time stone. Time itself lays on his green hands as he finally got it. He looks at the Ancient One and says,

 

"Thank you."

 

"I'm counting on you, Bruce. We all are." She responds and with that, Bruce jumps off the Ancient One's roof and onto another roof to go back into his time.

 

He only hopes the rest joins him as well.


	26. Do you trust me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "NO MORE STAIRS!!!!" An angry Hulk shouts and everyone runs out.
> 
>  
> 
> As the 2012 Avengers focus on Tony, Scott goes to Peter and Peter only frowns and looks at the ceiling with nothing but annoyance. He wanted to fight the Hulk.
> 
>  
> 
> "That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Scott asked sadly.
> 
>  
> 
> "Oh, we blew it." Peter replies with a crazy smile and shrug which mildly hurt.

Peter was running on the glass of Stark Tower and turns to see an open window 2012 Hulk made. He sees the Avengers, surrounding Loki. He sees the full team, even his mom and mentor. Tony had on his old Mark suit while his mom was with her old Black Widow suit, her hair short and red. "Steve, where are you?" Peter asks.

 

"I'm approaching the elevator now." Steve replies, just as quiet.

 

" If it's all the same to you... I'll have that drink now." Loki says, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

Peter hurriedly gets inside the tower and removes his suit which sunk into his bracelet. A tiny Scott Lang on his shoulder almost fell as the suit speedily went into the bracelet.

 

"Be careful, kid!" Scott warns.

 

Peter ignores him for Steve's ass, "That suit does nothing for your ass, Steve." Peter jokes.

 

"No one asked you to look, Peter." Steve replies.

 

"Couldn't help myself. Have to look at the star-spangled ass, but man is that ridiculous, right Scott?" Peter asked, hoping for Ant-Man's approval.

 

"I think you look great, Cap. As far as I'm concerned, that's America's ass." Scott answers, and even did a salute.

 

"I'll flick you off, agree-"

 

"Uhh, magic wand?" He could hear his mother's honey voice go to his ears. Peter frowns. He  _missed_  her. He's been touch-deprived from her for five years. It's been too long if Peter was being honest. Peter couldn't wait to tell her that she's a grandma and how the five years have been to him. They weren't nice, but Peter wouldn't tell her that.

 

"STRIKE team's coming to secure it." 2012 Tony replies to 2012 Natasha.

 

Then, SHIELD came in and Peter's spidey-sense started to buzz, "Didn't you mention SHIELD being HYDRA?" Peter asks Steve.

 

"Yeah, I did. Why?"

 

"Some SHIELD agents came in not too long ago." Peter informs.

 

"Thanks for letting me know." Steve said.

 

"We can take that," One of the men take away the scepter from his mom, "Off your hands."

 

"By all means. Careful with that thing." Natasha advises and Peter wishes that Natasha can turn and see him. Maybe hug him as well.

 

"Unless you want your mind erased. And  _not_  in a fun way!" Clint teases and wiggles his fingers, similar to Thor.

 

"We promise to be careful." The man replies.

 

"Who are these guys?" Scott asked.

 

"You can't just act like you didn't hear me say something, Lang." Peter says with a chuckle, "Those are HYDRA agents disguised as SHIELD agents."

 

"On my way down to coordinate search and rescue." 2012 Captain America notifies the team.

 

But Loki who was currently handcuffed became funny, "On mY wAy DoWn To CoOrDiNaTe SeArCh AnD rEsCuE." Loki says when he became just like 2012 Captain America before transforming back into himself, "I mean, honestly! How do you think you'll be..."

 

2012 Thor clamps his mouth shut with a device, "Shut up."

 

They all begin to walk away and Peter took that as their cue, "You're up, Scotty."

 

"All right," Scott says, getting into an odd position, " **FLICK ME**."

 

"You could've worded it better, but okay." Peter whispers and flicks Scott to Tony's beard which he landed in and fell when Tony began to scratch his neck. Luckily, Scott fell on the arc reactor. All of the 2012 Avengers were in the elevator except for one.

 

The Hulk.

 

"Whoa!" 2012 Thor exclaims once he realizes that Hulk was attempting to go inside the elevator with them.

 

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! Buddy. What do you think? Maximum occupancy has been reached." Tony quips and points to the board.

 

"Take the stairs." Thor adds.

 

"Yeah-" Tony says as Hulk attempts to claw the door open to go in, "Stop. Stop!"

 

"TAKE THE STAIRS! TAKE THE STAIRS!" An angry Hulk shouts as he walked away after he dented the door. Peter smiles amusedly, wishing he can comfort the big guy but he can't do it right now.

 

" All right, Steve. I got our scepter in the elevator just passing the 80th floor." Peter replies and he hears Steve saying he'll head to the lobby.

 

Peter will meet him there.

 

-

 

Steve struts confidently to the elevator. He hears Sitwell and Rumlow, the two people that he knows that are a part of HYDRA. That was enough to confirm the whole elevator was HYDRA infested. He remembers finding this out through a fight in an elevator. But now he has that information. And he'll be damned if he doesn't use it.

 

"Evidence secure. We're en route to Dr. List. No. No hitches at all, Mr. Secretary." Steve can hear Sitwell and once the elevator door was open and Steve was visible to them, they were all in shock.

 

"Captain. I thought you were coordinating search and rescue?" Sitwell questioned.

 

"Change of plans." Steve lies. God, this felt so cool.

 

"Hey, Cap." Rumlow greets.

 

"Rumlow." Steve greets back, trying not to sound so cold as he remembers what Crossbones did. He could feel the tension begin to hang itself and it was right there that he knew he must've scared them. "I just got a call from the Secretary. I'm gonna be running point on the scepter."

 

Sitwell, who was just talking to the Secretary was confused and made it clear, "Sir? I don't understand."

 

Steve wished he can roll his eyes and say  _I know who you guys are, let's just rehearse the fight._

 

But Steve is strategic. He's the leader of the Avengers. Plus, playing along is better because they don't know what he knows, "We got word there may be an attempt to steal it."

 

"Sorry, Cap. I can't give you the scepter." Rumlow says, but Steve knew the apology wasn't a real one. Especially since in the future, he nearly assassinated Steve with Sam and Nat.

 

"I'm gonna have to call the Director." Sitwell said.

 

 _No! Wait... "_ That's okay. Trust me." Steve said, hiding the mischevious glint as he leans over to Sitwell and whispers, "Hail Hydra."

 

Needless to say, the elevator was shocked. And Steve walks out with the scepter with a smug smirk.

 

-

 

"Move it, Scott," Peter pressures as he was behind the Avengers (who were beginning to fight) and a mini Scott who was inside the arc reactor, "We need that prize."

 

"I'm not gonna argue who's got the higher authority here, all right?" 2012 Tony asks Alexander Pierce.

 

"You promise me Tony won't die?" Scott requested.

 

"You're only giving Tony a mild cardiac dysrhythmia." Peter whispers, his tone carrying a bit of edge.

 

"That doesn't sound mild." Scott doubts.

 

"Nothing is ever mild in life, Lang!" Peter whispers, his heart beginning to pick up the pace as Alexander and Tony start to argue more. Peter wanted to go and defend Tony but he couldn't without arousing suspicion.

 

"I need the case." Alexander repeats.

 

"I know you got a lotta pull. I'm just saying..." Tony persuades.

 

"Okay. Then, give me the case."

 

"Do it, Lang!" Peter snaps breathlessly.

 

"Get your hands off!" 2012 Tony shouts at Alexander and the SHIELD agents.

 

"Window's closing, hurry up!"

 

"Here it goes!" Scott shouts and pulls a cord and 2012 Tony drops the case in favor of dropping to the ground.

 

"MEDIC! You guys, some help!" Peter shouts and turns away before anyone notices him.

 

Peter could see Scott push the case but Loki also has seen it and he only hopes nothing goes wrong as Peter grabs the case, "Good job. Meet me in the alley. I'm gonna grab a lollipop-" Was ten seconds before the disaster known as 2012 Hulk emerges forcefully and pushes the door open with so much strength, it sent Peter flying.

 

As a result of that, Loki got ahold of the tesseract and Peter only watches as blue gas surrounds him and he disappears.

 

Fuck.

 

"NO MORE STAIRS!!!!" An angry Hulk shouts and everyone runs out.

 

As the 2012 Avengers focus on Tony, Scott goes to Peter and Peter only frowns and looks at the ceiling with nothing but annoyance. He wanted to fight the Hulk.

 

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" Scott asked sadly.

 

"Oh, we blew it." Peter replies with a crazy smile and shrug which mildly hurt.

 

-

 

Fighting himself was tough. Steve thinks to himself as 2012 Steve says his line, "I can do this all day."

 

God, he hates 2012 Steve. "Yeah, I know. I know." He says tiredly. 2012 Steve was like a freshman and Steve is just a senior. Well, he's a senior citizen too.

 

Steve stands up and his locket falls. 2012 Steve notices this and instantly he was put in a chokehold, "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?!" An indignant 2012 Steve asks 2023 Steve.

 

It was of Peggy and Bucky in the locket and since 2023 Steve use to be 2012 Steve, he knows the current weakness of 2012 Steve.

 

Through the chokehold, Steve manages to say, "Bucky... is... alive!" 

 

2012 Steve looks at current Steve with shock, "What?" His chokehold loosens and he makes that mistake when Steve manages to get the scepter and touch him with the chest, knocking him out effectively.

 

Steve stares at his self. He was a little shorter and still new to the superhero game (especially in modern times). Steve looks at his ass and nods, impressed, "That is America's ass." He says and walks away with a limp.

 

-

 

"My ladies, I'll see you after. Go on." His mother excuses as Thor was hiding in the large post. He steps out carefully and sees his mother in front of him and he nearly jumps at the sight of her mother looking up and gleaming at him as if he were the stars. But he wasn't.

 

"What are you doing?" She asks as Frigga tries to get a good look but Thor was avoiding her eyes, "You're better off leaving the sneaking to your brother."

 

Thor gives a futile attempt to hide his belly, "Yeah, I was simply just going for a walk, and uh..."

 

Thor could see her mother's shoes backing out as if to examine him, "Oh good Valhalla, what are you wearing?"

 

This time, he looks at his mom and tries to smile, "I always wear this. This is one of my favorites."

 

She put her hand on his cheek which was nearly coated with his hair but it looks like she didn't mind at all as she finally studies her new son, "What's wrong with your eye?"

 

Ah, he forgot about his new eye after the fight with his oldest sister. But he can't tell her that. "That's... you remember the Battle of Haroquin? When I got hit in the face with a broadsword?"

 

Frigga didn't look convinced, "I remember the battle but you didn't have to get a new eye color for it. You're not the Thor I know at all, are you?"

 

"Yes, I am."

 

"The future hasn't been kind to you, has it?"

 

_They have never been kind to me at all._

 

"I didn't say I'm from the future."

 

"I was raised by witches, my boy," Frigga softly scolded as she puts her other hand on Thor's cheek and just being covered by her warmth again... Did something to him, "I see with more than eyes, and you know that."

 

_He didn't want to cry, but he did anyway. This was his mother, she knows him better than Odin and will always know how to parent compared to the man he once called father. He couldn't even lie to her. That's how much of a good mother she is to him. To be able to detect his giveaways for lying, "I am totally, totally from the future!" He says with a grin and tears flowing to his cheeks and beard._

 

"I know, sweetheart." Frigga said with a smile that made Thor feel at  _home._

 

"I really need to talk to you."

 

"We can talk," She says patiently.

 

Thor embraced his mother and he realizes how badly he misses her. How he missed her hugs, the kisses on the forehead, her cooking stew and potatoes, her just letting Thor and Loki battle it out but cutting in when things got too harsh.

 

And they did. Thor betrayed every single law known in time travel movies in exchange for comfort in his mother's arms while talking to her about every single thing that happened (except her death since it was bound to happen in mere hours).

 

"His head was over there... His body over there... What was the point? I was too late. I was just standing there. Some idiot with an ax." Thor says gloomily.

 

"You're no idiot. You're here, aren't you? Seeking counsel from the wisest person in Asgard." Frigga replies, playing with Thor's hair. It's been a while since he combed it.

 

"I guess, yeah." He shrugs.

 

"Idiot? No. A failure? Absolutely."

 

Thor frowns, "That's a little harsh."

 

"You do know what that makes you? Just like everyone else." Frigga consoles.

 

But he wasn't supposed to be anyone else. He's Thor, the god of thunder. Not Thor, an employee at Starbucks, "I'm not supposed to be like everyone else, am I?" He asked his mother.

 

Frigga moves herself to him, staring at him in the eye as she always does before giving him advice, "Everyone fails at who they are supposed to be, Thor. The measure of a person, of a hero, is how well they succeed at being who they are."

 

"I really missed you, Mu-"

 

"THOR! I GOT IT!" Rocket shouts, running away from Asgardian soldiers. Thor stands up quickly and sees the rabbit drawing closer.

 

"Get that rabbit!" A Soldier shouts as whatever Thor's words were most likely forgotten as he tries to fit them into one sentence.

 

"Hey. You must be Mom. I got the thing. Come on, we got to move!" Rocket says and Thor looks at his mom.

 

"I wish we had more time." Thor said, beginning to tear up again.

 

"No, this was a gift. And you're going to be the man you're meant to be." Frigga replies and looks down at Rocket.

 

"I love you." Thor said.

 

"I love you too. And eat a salad, too."

 

"Come on, we have to go." Rocket interrupts.

 

"Goodbye." Frigga whispered.

 

"Three... Two..."

 

"WAIT!" And Thor puts his hands up to call  _Mjolnir_. And to his surprise, Mjolnir comes to his hand and he's on cloud nine.  **He couldn't believe it**. "I'm still worthy!"

 

"Goodbye mom." Thor bibes as the Avengers suit materializes.

 

"Goodbye." His mother whispers and they press the watch button before he smiles at his mother for the very last before they shrink into the quantum realm, going to his new home.

 

-

 

Steve was feeling good. Was. He jumps down from the stairs of an apartment building and meets with Peter and Scott. Peter, who was in the front seat had on his Spider-Man suit (except for the mask) and Scott who had on his suit as well (except for the mask too).

 

Peter was scarily silent while Scott's face was red. They were sitting a broken blue abandoned car and funnily enough, Scott was in the back despite Scott being older. "Something.... uh, not so cool happened." Peter speaks.

 

Steve knew that they didn't get the stone, "Well, what are we gonna do now?" He asks Peter.

 

"I literally just hulk smashed, I don't think I have any ideas." Peter snaps.

 

"You said that we had one shot." Scott says angrily, "This, this was our shot.We shot it. It's shot. Six stones or nothing. Six stones or nothing!"

 

"You do know you're repeating yourself, right?" Peter states.

 

"You're repeating yourself. You're repeating yourself." Scott mocks.

 

"No!"

 

"No. No!"

 

"Come on."

 

Peter and Scott started to bicker and Steve wanted them to stop and focus on the plan, "Boys! Cut it out!"

 

Both Peter and Scott stopped to look at Steve and he breathes. Seventy years of being Captain America leads up to this, huh? "Are there any other options with the Tesseract?" He asks patiently, hoping to accept a reasonable answer and not the freaked out on Scott throws.

 

"No, no, no. There's no other options.There's no do-overs. We're not going anywhere else.We have one particle left. Each. That's it, alright? We use that... Bye, bye. You're not going home."

 

Steve frowns. He  _had_  to think of something. But he didn't know what that something is. The military never prepared him for time travel or even living in the future.

 

"Did Hank Pym..." Peter starts, "Happen to be Ant-Man during the 70s? Or at any time?"

 

Scott looks at Peter with a raised brow, "Yeah, he stopped around 1982 due to Janet being in the Quantum Realm."

 

"Where was he during those times?" Peter asks, "Like any country?"

 

Steve helped connect the dots, "Peggy told me there was a base in New Jersey."

 

"Tony was born on May 4th, 1970," Peter states, "Howard told him he had to leave to go to the hospital and he got there late!"

 

"How did you even know that?" Steve asked.

 

"I got birthday gifts for him every year ever since the fallout, Cap," Peter replies, "Scott, get this back to the compound."

 

Scott, who was confused about the whole conversation, turns to Peter, "Are you sure? - Cap. Captain. Steve, sorry, America. Rogers. Look, if you do this, and this doesn't work, you're not coming back."

 

"Thanks for the anxiety, Scott. When can I return it?" Peter asks.

 

"Peter, look at me," Steve demands and Peter turns to him, "Do you trust me?"

 

Peter stares. He hesitated before nodding, "I do."

 

"Your call." Steve says with a smile.

 

"Here we-" Peter looks down at his watch as he sees the time and the spider-suit coming together, "Wait? 197-"

 

Before Peter can fix his typo, both Steve and Peter disappear from 2012 leaving Scott who travels back after them.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating because Hurricane Dorain is coming and idk if I'll be able to have internet or not soooo wish me luck :)


	27. I give you... my legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate may not have had children or have done a college application, but she was okay with it. Her future will forever outweigh the trillions that didn't get to experience their future.
> 
>  
> 
> She was okay with dying and not fulfilling her life as she intended because one life was nothing compared to the trillions of lives.

To see the 2014 version of herself, Nebula felt weird. She looked identical to her except Nebula was wearing a golden head plate designed by Peter and her arm was a titanium alloy from when Peter had to scavenge the last few plates of his late father.  
  


2014 Nebula was more brutal than current Nebula. She was less caring and always carried envy in her heart to kill her sister. But this Nebula was vastly different. She didn't want to kill Gamora anymore. She grew to be sympathetic and the jealousy left even before the snap. But this is 2014 Nebula. No growth. 2014 Nebula was angered by the fact that the older Nebula betrayed her father but unknown to 2014, betrayal was on its way if things went the right way.  
  


2014 Nebula punched current Nebula. She was about to punch back, show her who's kind of the boss, but then she saw her.  
  


Gamora.  
  


Dressed in her armor with purple and black hair and green skin. Gamora. She looked at two of the Nebula's and raised her brow as if to question which was her sister. Nebula glances at Gamora. The future entity of the soul stone is right in front of her; unaware of her future and her merciless end towards the one they call  _father_. "You can stop this," Nebula warns to Gamora, "You know you want to. Did you see what happens in the future? Thanos finds the Soul Stone. You wanna know how he does that?You wanna know what he does to you?"  
  


But 2014 Nebula didn't want to hear the future, "That's enough.You disgust me.But that doesn't mean you're useless." With a smirk, she grabs a flat knife and carefully lifts the golden plate. She takes her own off and puts it on. Now 2014 Nebula looks like current Nebula. If she wears the jacket, the discrepancy wouldn't be noticed. She wears the jacket which contained her Pym particles.  
  


2014 Nebula leaves.  
  


Which left current Nebula and 2014 Gamora. Two different sisters who are currently on diverged paths.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  


 

**May 4th, 1976**  
  


"I didn't mean to do that." Peter mutters to himself as he and Steve walk into SHIELD, an old man driving shouts to them both, "MAKE LOVE! NOT WAR!"  
  


"I forgot it's the 70s." Peter says gloomily, "Did they have Doritos at this time?"  
  


"No idea." Steve replies.  
  


"You weren't born here, right?" Peter asked.  
  


"The idea of me was born here, so technically... I have no idea."  
  


Peter chuckles as he fixes his suit and briefcase and looks at Steve who looks good in camo green. They walk in SHIELD, undetected because security in the 70s wasn't at it's strongest. "Right. Well, imagine you're SHIELD, running a quasi-fascistic intelligence organization. Where do you hide it?"  
  


"In plain sight." Steve quickly answered as they go inside an elevator and meet with a woman. She's petite, chubby, has walnut-colored skin, brown hairs and a hairdo that didn't fit in the 2000s. She had on a striped blue dress carried files all while smiling awkwardly at the two Avengers.  
  


They both press buttons and wait in silence.  _Where was the elevator music when you need it?_ Peter asks himself. The woman who's last name is  _Willis_ stares at Steve who was timidly (but also stupidly) staring back and if she recognized Captain America, the mission would've been compromised the minute her eyes widened. So, he steps into her vision and glances at Steve.  
  


He puts his eyes somewhere else and Peter was grateful.  
  


The elevator opens, signaling that it's time for Peter to leave and get the tesseract, "Good luck on your mission, Captain." He says and did a salute.  
  


"Good luck on your project, doctor." Steve said and the elevator closes.  
  


Peter walks fast but not fast enough to be suspicious. He knows where the lab is at. Hell, Steve even drew on his hand remembering his visit while on the run from SHIELD who was secretly HYDRA. He goes to the lab and waddles around, careful not to cause any noise despite being the only one here.  
  


Then, he sees the glowing cube and it was blue. Of course, Peter was going to take it, "Got ya." He whispers and puts the cube in the suitcase he had which came with the outfit.  
  


_CHILD!_  
  


Peter's spidey-senses made him look to the right and he sees a child who looked to be about six. Similar to Morgan he looked. With chocolate hair, brown eyes, pants and a baseball t-shirt with Chuck Taylor shoes. He stares at Peter Parker with curiosity and confusion.  
  


"You're not Armin Zola." He voices timidly.  
  


"I am not Armin Zola." Peter replies with a sweet smile. He was such a softie for kids.  
  


"Dad sent me to look for him," He said, "Have you seen Mr. Zola?"  
  


"Nope. Haven't even seen a soul, little guy."  
  


"Do you work here?"  
  


"No. I'm a visitor... from college. MIT."  
  


"I heard of MIT! Dad says that's a really good college!" The kid said and examines Peter, "Who are you?"  
  


"I'm..." Peter tries to think of a name, "Peter... Stark."  
  


"COOL! WE HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME!" He shouts excitedly, "Nice to meet you, Peter, I'm Anthony but Jarvis calls me Tony!"  
  


_Oh... OH._  
  


 "Nice to meet you, Tony," Peter greets, his hands beginning to sweat, "How are you and your old man?"  
  


Tony's excited look about meeting someone soured, "Dad is... okay. Just looking for his old friend. I don't like his old friend."  
  
  


Peter forgot that his dad always wanted to find Captain America. Peter didn't know why at all. Peter is a dad and he would quit (or at least make finding a frozen friend a side job) to raise his son. And he did. He quit grieving the losses of those around him in replacement for focusing on the greatest blessing in his entire life: Benjamin. "That's very understandable, kiddo. I don't have anything to say except your dad... is something. Just focus on yourself and those who love you, okay?"  
  


Tony tilts his head, obviously confused by the saying but replied nonetheless, "I want to make a robot to make my dad proud of me."  
  


_Like Dum-E? U?_  
  


Peter smiles fondly at the memory of Dum-E and U. They're still in the lab, making noises and being fun. He doesn't even remember if  _his_ Tony mentioned Dum-E or U, but the big robots made themselves present the second Peter stepped into the lab. He doesn't want to say anything that'll spoil the mood but he'll say something that will lighten it, "Maybe the robots will love to be built. You know how to program already?"  
  


Tony nods.  
  


"That's awesome!" Peter exclaims, "Who knows? Maybe you'll save the world one day or become a serious competitor."  
  


"What's a... com-pet-tit-it-or?"  
  


Peter chuckles, "Com-pet-it-or Tony, and it's you being against someone."  
  


"I don't wanna be a competitor with my robots," Says a frowning Tony, "I want to be their friend!"  
  


 "No, not that bubba," Peter said, "Like to other people who want to sell robots."  
  


"Oh..." Tony says and looks down, thinking about it, "No!"  
  


Peter shrugs, "Why not?"  
  


"Dad sells guns! Not robots!"  
  


_Oh right._  
  


"You do a good job then, kiddo. Just... be yourself and don't be afraid of... when life gets heavy, okay?"  
  


Tony nods and does a salute. Peter doesn't want to stick around, though. His sticking abilities had activated and the suitcase was glued onto his hands. Peter smiles at Tony and bends down to the future before him. Ironic how the tables turned because of Tony suddenly looking at him as if he were the stars.  
  


"I'll see you around, Mr. Stark." Tony says to Peter and Peter nods.  
  


"I'll see you around... too." He says with another fond smile.  
  


With a sticky suitcase, he walks out and was just about to go to the elevator when he was stopped, "PETER!" Tony shouts and grabs him by the pants, "You forgot your thing!" And in his hand was the Spider-Man mask. He bends down again and examines the mask that was supposed to be in his pocket.  
  


He contemplates it for a little. Should he?  
  


Peter hands the mask to Tony.  
  


"You have my thing." Peter says with a grin, "You deserve it. A little memento of our friendship."  
  


"We're friends?!" Tony asks, his jaw-dropping and his eyes looking at him as if he were God himself, "AND I CAN KEEP YOUR THING?!"  
  


Peter puts his finger up to his lips. A signal to be quiet, "Yes you can. But promise me one thing."  
  


Tony looks at him eagerly.  
  


"Promise me that when bad comes, you won't let it consume you."  
  


Tony raises his eyebrows, "Are you like some Peter Pan?"  
  


"Not at all, kiddo. But... Knowing the hard and bumpy road, I don't want you to... shut down like those old-timey computers."  
  


"Oh... Well, okay," Tony accepts the words with a smile, "I won't do whatever you just said!"  
  


Peter's cheeks had to hurt from all the smiling he did. How did Howard not love his kid? He doesn't know, he'll be beguiled with this little Tony. He's just so adorable and very much a kid. Not the current Tony who focused on how he could've done better on something or how the nightmares of his father still come in. It hurt Peter and if he had to raise Tony, he'd do it the right way. If there was any right way to parent a child at all, of course.  
  


He'd raise little Tony just like how he'd raise his kid.  
  


But he can't. He wants to bring his Tony and Natasha back with his Aunt May.  
  


_Oh, you guys have no idea how much I miss you all._  
  


He finally leaves the lab and goes to the elevator but Tony follows him, "Dad is upstairs." He explains to Peter and Peter nods.  
  


They both talk about random subjects and Peter was delighted to talk about Benjamin at some point.  
  


* * *

  
  


Steve was outside Pym particles in his pocket. They were more potent from what Pym had said over the phone. He looked out for Peter, anxious to leave. He didn't want to stay, but every second that grew made him want too. To stay with Peggy and have a family. To stay where he was supposed to be.  
  


But fortunately for himself, Peter walks out with a kid following close behind. The kid didn't look the part for the 70's look but who was he to judge? He's supposed to be an old, wrinkly guy and he still looks good and not wrinkly. Peter who spots him, holds the suitcase and taps it. Steve gives him a thumbs up, then he could see the kid drag Peter down with awful strength. Peter playfully falls and they share a laugh before the kid whispers in his ear and Peter answers to it with another whisper. They both hug before Peter finally departs from the kid. But for one second, Peter looks at someone achingly familiar and glares at them.  
  


Says something towards them and leaves.  
  


Right behind that, the kid beams and the man gets in the car.  
  
  


"Who was that?" Steve asked.  
  


"Someone special." Was all Peter said before they walk out of SHIELD, plugin Pym particles and go back to their time.  
  


* * *

  
  


"Wow... Under different circumstances, this would be totally awesome." Clint mutters upon looking at Vormir.  
  


And Clint's right, Kate thinks. Vormir would've been awesome if they hadn't come to retrieve the stone. With it's purple/blue aesthetic and nice sand, it would've been a cool vacation spot for the Hawkeye's to lounge on. Nothing to worry about except the weird planet itself.  
  


They both walk to the mountain, the only thing there besides the miles of lavender sand. There was nothing but silence while climbing the mountain, the atmosphere changing little by little every step they took. It wasn't like the air leaving their bodies. It was like if bigfoot was inevitably going to meet you on top of the mountain and asked which one of them was going to jump and which one of them was going to leave empty-handed.  
  


Kate swallows the bile.  
  


"I bet the raccoon didn't have to climb a mountain." Clint grumbles.  
  


"Technically, he's not a raccoon, you know." Kate explains. Raccoons don't just magically talk and give sass.  
  


"Whatever. He eats garbage-"  
  


They were finally at the top when someone greeted them, "Welcome."  
  


Kate and Clint both draw their weapons to the thing. They didn't even warm-up for the flight of stairs, not socializing with a deity that can float and has the style of a reaper.  
  


"Kate, daughter of Derek. Clint, son of Edith." They say. He finally emerged from his weird jacket and Kate widened her eyes.  
  


"Red Skull?"  
  


Red Skull looks towards Kate and nods, "I once was but consider me a guide. To you, and to all who seek the Soul Stone."  
  


"Oh goody. You tell us where it is. Then we'll be on our way, Mr. Nazi." Clint quips.  
  


Kate shrugs. Can't pinch him for this one.  
  


"If only it was that easy." He murmured and he floated to the edge, Kate and Clint in tow.  
  


Kate bites her lip, avoiding to look at the floor for the view in the sky. A lovely Periwinkle sky with little stars sparkling. Vormir had their own clouds and it was just rolls of them.  Contrast to the admiral blue on the floor, something green coating one area and a skeleton at the end of the corner.  
  


"What you seek lies in front of you......as does what you fear." The Red Skull says. He sounded solemn.  
  


"So, the stone is down there?" Kate asked.  
  


The Red Skull nodded, "For one of you. For the other... In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. An everlasting exchange. A soul, for a soul."  
  


_Huh. Okay._  
  


Kate didn't know how to take that. One of them had to leave and one of them had to stay and die alone. This time, Kate lets the bile surge up and vomit. She can't let Clint die. He doesn't have a biological family, but he has a dog and a family in a little apartment he now owns. She sits on the log, her legs not being able to handle the information given.  
  


Clint was watching the Red Skull and Kate didn't know why. But Kate let him as she thinks in any scenario where they can acquire the stone without dying. If he's telling the truth, then, one of them has to die to bring back the trillions dead.  
  


What felt like hours later, Clint goes and sits next to Kate, putting his arm around his shoulder as if to comfort her, "He can be faking, you know."  
  


"But he isn't."  
  


"How do you know?"  
  


"How does he know our parent's names, Clint?"  
  


Clint stays silent.  
  


"Nebula said Thanos murdered his daughter here. Meaning, he left here without Gamora but with the stone. The correlation can't be a coincidence." Kate looks at Clint with tears threatening to leave her eyes to show her fear and grief. She didn't want to leave without Clint.  
  


"Whatever it takes?" Clint asked.  
  


"Whatever it takes." Kate answers.  
  


They both stand and look at each other, "If we don't get that stone, trillions of people stay dead."  
  


"Trillion and Lucky."  
  


Kate nods with a laugh, "Trillion and Lucky, the pizza dog."  
  


"Sooooo... Both of us know who's it gotta be?"  
  


_Me._  
  


"Yep."  
  


Clint goes to hold her hand and Kate reciprocates by holding and squeezing his hand. The simple gesture lifted weights off of her shoulders. "I'm starting to think, we've been different people here, Kate."  
  


"We  _are_ different people, circus boy."  
  


"Wow, the first time you don't call me an idiot and it's close to death? Wow, we're... best friends."  
  


"You ruined the moment, Hawkeye."  
  


"Sorry."  
  


"I am-" Kate was pushed by Clint, "You big asshole!"  
  


Kate recovers quickly and tackles Clint, "No way you're dying!"  
  


"There are several ways and I'm choosing!" He pushes Kate off and gives her an electric disc which  _hurt._ "The easiest! Tell Lucky and my family that I love them."  
  


The tension was beginning to build as Kate gets up and sees that Clint (with his explosive arrow) shoots somewhere to distract Kate but she runs straight through the fog to see Clint almost there. Kate grabs him by the hook of his pants and gives him a suplex. "You tell them yourself, Hawkeye." She says and jumped.  
  


She expected to fall. Fall to her death and not return. Fall and hear the crack of her head open as she looks up to the sky that she wasn't familiar with and bleed out in a foreign place. She expected to hear Clint sob and how it got less and less loud every second of that dreadful fall.  
  


She expected to win the final fight and die. To let Clint live and return home to Lucky and his family. She expects for that myth to come true where she revisits her entire life as it flashes through her eyes before finally drifting away and seeing the afterlife.  
  


Kate may not have had children or have done a college application, but she was okay with it. Her future will forever outweigh the trillions that didn't get to experience their future.  
  


She was okay with dying and not fulfilling her life as she intended because one life was nothing compared to the trillions of lives.  
  
  


But that isn't how it happens at all.  
  


In fact, she was stopped short by a grappling hook and caught a Clint Barton who was smiling and it would've been a true smile if it hadn't been for the tears and fear in his eyes. He looks at Kate and Kate looks at him for what could've been forever.  
  


"Let me go."  
  


Kate feels a shiver crawl through her spine, "No."  
  


"Kate, please." He pleads, his gloved hand covering her pale and warm ones, "I need to... I need to atone."  
  


Kate shakes her heads, tears spilling, snot beginning to show, "NO!"  
  


"It's okay." He attempts to comfort her as if she wasn't the one dying.  
  


"No, it isn't!" Kate shouts, her voice breaking, "I don't want you to die, Clint!  **PLEASE**!"  
  


But Clint smiles. He smiles as if they weren't going through a life-and-death situation. He smiles as if they were just battling over who loves Lucky more? Clint or Kate? He smiles as if this wasn't going to be one of their last words to each other.  
  


He smiles.  
  


Kate sobs.  
  


"please..." She whispers, oh so brokenly, "please let me do it."  
  


Clint shakes his head, "I give you... my legacy...  _Hawkeye_."  
  


He smiles.  
  


Kate doesn't smile but tries to hold onto his hand tightly as he kicks the wall and instead of the hand being with Kate, it was the glove.  
  


With wide and scared eyes, She watches as Clint plummets to the ground. A smile gracing his lips as if to reassure Kate for the last time he could do it before she can hear the crack of his skull and blood seeping out. She inhales sharply, her eyes becoming glossy as she can hear Vormir accept the sacrifice and with a bright white flash, she wasn't with Clint.  
  


She was in a river. She sits up and sees the glove on her hand. His glove. His glove with a glowing infinity stone.  
  


Kate sharply inhales, a scream waiting to be revealed to this wretched world but instead, she blankly presses the button and she shrinks, going into the quantum realm.   
  


**Without him, but with the stone she was sent to get.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU JUST GOT PRANKED!


	28. "Peter?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It worked." He simply whispers.
> 
>  
> 
> "WHAT WORKED?! PETER- HEY PETER!"
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone was again joyous. Joyous that they bought everyone back.
> 
>  
> 
> But Peter's spidey-sense halted his early celebration.

When everyone got back, Peter looks around with a grin, "Did everyone get their stone?" Peter asks and he can see subtle nods and little noises of victory spread around. Peter practically wanted to jump and hug Rocket when his surprised tone said, "You're telling me that'll work?"

 

 

Everyone was happy. They were smiling, they were giggling, they were celebrating. All on the pad that sent them to different times to retrieve the tones. It was until Peter looks towards Kate and does a headcount that it went south. He sees Bruce, Steve, Rhodey, Thor, Rocket, Nebula, Scott, Kate, C-

 

Where's Clint?

 

"Kate, Where's Clint?"

 

Kate blankly looks up at him, her eyes glossy, her cheeks glowing pink, She was sniffling and she was shaking. She just blankly looked at him as if she weren't there but she was. Peter can see her jaw clench and her eyes squint as if to go back to reality and when she does.

 

And when she does, she lets out a sob. A loud, heavy sob. Kate falls and pounds the floor while Bruce joins her. The sudden joyous atmosphere turned into a gloomy one.

 

-

 

Mostly everyone was outside on the lakeside. Rocket and Nebula were inside to let them grief alone. Alone together, of course. Peter was sitting on the bench, wiping his tears for his uncle but was already ready to move on and go forward with the plan, Thor was looking at the sunrise as if thinking about something, Bruce was walking forwards and backward, Kate was still sobbing but Peter can see that her eyes have gotten puffy and every time she rubbed her eyes, it'd make it worse, Steve was looking on the wooden floor, playing with his compass.

 

"Why are you all acting if he's dead?" The god of thunder breaks the depressing silence, "We have the stones, right? As long as we have the stones, Cap, we can bring him back, isn't that right? So stop this shit. We're the Avengers, get it together."

 

"We can't get him back." Was the first words Kate had said once she returned from Vormir.

 

"Wha- what?" Asked a confused Thor.

 

"It can't be undone. It can't." Kate says, matter-of-factly.

 

But Thor didn't accept this. In fact, from Peter, It looked like Thor was trying to find loopholes on death.

 

"I'm sorry. No offense, but you're a very earthly being. Okay? We're talking about space magic. And "can't" seems very definitive don't you think?" Thor said, glaring at Kate.

 

But Kate didn't step down from a god that can kill her if he so wished too. Instead, She stands and strides towards Thor with confidence but something else Peter can't point out. She only a mere centimeter away from Thor when her puffy eyes meet his and she says the following, "It was supposed to be me. It really was. I wanted to die for him and I almost did. But he took one for all of us. For me. He sacrificed his life for the soul stone and guess what? We got it!"

 

Everyone stood still and quiet upon hearing Kate's words towards Thor but no one bothered to step in. So, Kate kept going, her voice rising but also breaking, "MAYBE! MAYBE YOU CAN GO TALK TO THE FUCKING NAZI AND PROPOSE A DEAL BUT REALLY!" She holds up the glove that was glowing a bright orange, "HE'S DEAD ALRIGHT! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME BUT INSTEAD... but instead, it isn't."

 

Kate stares at Thor as if daring him to speak about bringing back her dead mentor, but he chooses to stay silent. Good on his part.

 

Peter can see Bruce throwing a chair and turning around, his facial features saddened but also angered.

 

After an hour, everyone heads inside. Peter orders a gravestone for his uncle and a bouquet. He also looks at the infinity stones. The infinity stones that will give him his old family back. He won't be the one to use it. At least he hopes not. But Peter's spider-sense made him feel uneasy when it came to the infinity stones. It was if the sense had detected their last act and wanted Peter to stay away at all costs. They didn't act like that when the stones were separate but alternatively when the stones were together.

 

He glances at the iron-man inspired infinity gauntlet.

 

He looks at the brand new Spider-Man mask that he made within that hour.

 

"KAREN?" Peter timidly asks upon putting it on.

 

Karen turns on and if Peter can identify smiles, he just had with Karen, "Hello, Peter, what do you need?"

 

"Can you record a message?"

 

-

 

 

Peter, Bruce, and Rocket sit together as Peter tries to put on the last infinity stone. The soul stone. He carefully does and was content not to see any reaction when putting the last stone with all the others. "BOOM!"

 

Both Peter and Bruce jumped to see Rocket laughing, "GOTCHA!" He shouts and Peter who was impressed but also upset, grabs his phone, goes on an app, and presses a button which was eerily similar to an electric razor and pretends to shave him which made Rocket panic.

 

"Gotcha." Peter says with a smile.

 

And following that, all of the Avengers (minus Nebula) was in a room. They all stared at the infinity gauntlet in anticipation and fear. They could either bring back every one or doom the Avenger wearing it. "All right. The glove's ready. Question is, who's gonna snap their freaking fingers?" Rocket asks the rest of the Avengers.

 

Thor puts his hands up, "Me."

 

"Excuse me?" Scott cuts in.

 

"It's okay." Thor reassures.

 

"No, it isn't." Rocket replies.

 

"Wait, wait, wait, Thor," A rushed Steve jumps in, "Just wait. We haven't decided who's gonna put that on yet."

 

Peter could feel that everyone wanted to wear the gauntlet. Not to get bragging rights but to do something  _right_. Peter only watches everyone cautiously, hoping humans like Scott, Steve, Rhodey, or Kate make their want clear on putting on the gauntlet.

 

"I'm sorry. What, were you just sitting around waiting for the right opportunity?" Thor asks everyone.

 

"We should at least discuss it." Scott rationalizes.

 

"Look, us sitting here staring at that thing is not gonna bring everybody back. I'm the strongest Avenger, okay? So this responsibility falls upon me. It's my duty." Thor stated.

 

"It's not that..." Peter finally says.

 

Thor hisses and looks at Peter and Peter only, " _Just let me_ ," He says unevenly and tears up as he grasps Peter's hand and gently squeezes it, "Just let me do it. Just let me do something good. Something great."

 

Peter could relate to it. To want to do something good after they did something horrendous. Peter's uncle died and he didn't wallow in grief for all those years, he became Spider-Man instead. Peter's whole family were victims of the snap and he was still Spider-Man but added it on with being CEO of P.I. and having Gwen as his right hand. Letting Gwen Stacy die and then almost dying from the fit of rage and grief he had felt upon realizing he was responsible for her death, but he does the next best thing and takes care of their kid.

 

He did bad and wants to do good. He wants to do better because the negatives will forever outweigh the positives.

 

But Thor wasn't in the right condition. If they told Peter to wield the gauntlet and bring back half of the dead, Peter wouldn't have done it. Instead, he would've bought both Gwen and Harry back. Everyone mutually agreed (without words) that Thor wasn't mentally or emotionally capable to wield such a powerful device that could grant them anything they wished with a snap of their fingers.

 

"Look...It's not just the fact that that glove is channeling enough energy to light up a continent, I'm telling you you're in no condition." Steve says to Thor.

 

But Thor detests it, "Do you know what's in my blood, Captain?"

 

"Cheez Whiz?" Rhodey asked.

 

"Lightning." Thor answered.

 

"I'll let you think that." Murmurs Kate.

 

"Lightning won't help you, pal," Bruce enters the argument with a resigned look, "It's gotta be me."

 

Everyone stares at Bruce in subtle shock. They weren't going to straight out say  _oh my god you!?_ But rather  _oh my god you._

 

Bruce is the most equipped to handle this besides Thor.

 

"You saw what those stones did to Thanos. It almost killed him. None of you could survive." Bruce reasons.

 

"How do you know you won't?" Steve questioned.

 

"We won't," Bruce answers realistically, "But the radiation's mostly gamma..." Bruce takes a long look at the infinity gauntlet, "It was like... I was made for this."

 

None of them know that Nebula is outside activating the quantum portal.

 

"You're good?" Peter asks Bruce as everyone finds their own shield to hide behind in.

 

Bruce nods.

 

"You remember... everyone Thanos snapped away five years ago and just bringing them back to now, today. Don't change anything from the last five years." Peter explains and looks on as Bruce nods again and breathes.

 

Rhodey and Scott put on their masks, Steve hides behind his shield, Rocket hides behind Thor and Peter use the old iron man suit shield for him and Kate.

 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y., activate protocol eight." Peter announces.

 

"Yes, boss." and the Avengers HQ immediately goes on lockdown, the perimeter closing itself with metallic bars that cover each building. Tony never went over this but FRIDAY told him protocol eight was made due to private information can be shared and protocol eight can help in making sure no one sees.

 

"Everybody comes home." Bruce whispers.

 

Then, he puts the gauntlet in front of his hands and the gauntlet extends to fit Bruce. He slips his hand and puts on the gauntlet.

 

Everyone has their shields open in case of an explosion. They watch as Bruce grunts in pain before it grew into a scream as the power surge overwhelms Bruce. Peter can see a bright white glowing within his veins but at first, it retracts as if rejecting something. Peter watches, his fear growing by the minute.

 

"TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!" Thor booms.

 

"NO! BRUCE, ARE YOU OKAY?" Steve questions.

 

Bruce didn't answer immediately as he was just screaming. 

 

"Bruce!" Peter shouts, just a little lower than Thor, "Talk to us!"

 

"I'm... I'm okay!" Bruce finally responds.

 

Thor gives Bruce a double thumbs-up as Bruce screams in pure agony as Peter finally sees the power surging through every vein they can find. Bruce forces his hand upwards as the screams grow and grow, and Peter almost called it off if he hadn't seen Bruce's thumb and middle finger go together and:

 

_snap!_

 

Bruce instantly falls backward, his eyes rolling back and the gauntlet slipping out of his fingers as easily as it slipped into his fingers. Kate kicks the burning gauntlet away and the protocol eight was quickly reverted.

 

"Did it work?" Kate asked.

 

"Bruce!" Thor yells and goes to his side and caresses his head, "It's okay! It's okay!"

 

Peter sees Scott goes outside and faintly hears birds chirping.

 

"Well, I-" Peter was about to answer when his phone started to ring. He looks down and to see those names made his heart run in many directions.

 

_Aunt May_

 

_Ned ted_

 

_MJ_

 

He only answers one, "H-Hello?"

 

"PETER?!" A frightened Ned is on the phone with MJ, "DUDE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

 

"WHY DOES HIS VOICE SOUND SO DEEP?!" MJ asks.

 

Peter gulps. He forgot that they were teenagers when they were snapped out of existence. He didn't know what to say, "It worked." He simply whispers.

 

"WHAT WORKED?! PETER- HEY PETER!"

 

Everyone was again joyous. Joyous that they bought everyone back.

 

But Peter's spidey-sense halted his early celebration.

 

_ATTACK!_

 

Both Peter and Bruce looks up to see a spaceship and as it aimed, no one had time to prepare as it shot out continuous missiles and destroys the base completely.

 

All the remaining Avengers fall underground.

 

"PETER!?" MJ yells through Peter's phone. Pure static coming through, "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finished My Dear Melancholy and cried?!
> 
> Me.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sensitive so that's why but expect constant updates because wowzers! You guys will be seeing more of MDM shortly ;)


	29. United, we fall.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't until, "Peter." Karen greets Peter.
> 
>  
> 
> Peter looks in his Spider mask, "What's up Karen?"
> 
>  
> 
> "On your left." He can hear someone faintly say.

Nebula stares at her sister, they were in the future. Somewhere this Gamora and the whole Sanctuary II weren't supposed to be in. Gamora stares back.

 

Nebula knows that look. That look of curiosity. She remembered seeing that look when Gamora first looked at her new sword, asking Thanos what does it do because they all knew that if Thanos were to give just a plain sword, it wouldn't be Thanos.

 

"Tell me something," Gamora speaks, "In the future. What becomes of you and me?"

 

Memories drip into her head. Their first time being freed, Nebula had spent a lot of time trying to track down Gamora to kill her and prove to Thanos that she was the best. That she killed the fiercest woman in the galaxy. She wanted to decapitate her and show the head to Thanos. That Thanos did cheer for the wrong daughter and should've cheered for Nebula instead. And she nearly did many times. It was until that Gamora consistently saved her so many times that Nebula decided that taking her anger out on Gamora wasn't where the anger should go. It should've gone to killing the abusive fucker she once called father.

 

Nebula speaks truthfully, "I tried to kill you. Several times."

 

Gamora rolls her eyes.

 

"But eventually, we become friends. We become sisters." Nebula finished and it was as if that line spoke to Gamora. Gamora holds her hand out and Nebula looks up, confused.

 

"Come on," Gamora says with a hesitant smile, "We can stop him."

 

Nebula takes her hand.

 

* * *

 

 

To say that Kate is terrified was an understatement. She's underground (most likely in the sewer system since it smells), alone with the infinity gauntlet, the lighting not even helping as it was a neon red. Kate quickly becomes paranoid and breathes in. She was robbed before and wouldn't want to go through it again.

 

"Cap?" She asks through her intercom and received nothing in return.

 

She hears steps.

 

Kate grabs a flashlight arrow that  _he_ made just for jokes but now looks like Kate was using it. She pulls the arrow back and lets it fly. The light shines throughout flying and Kate sees... she sees the monsters that could be under the kid's bed.

 

"Oops." Kate says before the monsters go ahead and run, her feet reacting before her mind as they run wherever they wished.

 

Kate runs and runs as she can hear the monsters getting closer and closer. She grabs the explosive arrows and plants them randomly on the bars before running backward and blowing them up using one arrow.

 

It knocked out some but not most as Kate flies towards the end of her run and looks around hurriedly, trying to think of a solution as she can hear the monsters and sense their hot breaths from meters away.

 

_"This is the hook arrow thing," Clint says with a smile, "You aim, fire, and woosh! You're being pulled!"_

 

_"You make everything an arrow, Clint. Why?"_

 

_"You never know when you're gonna need it."_

 

And Kate was immensely grateful as Kate aims to the top of the building, and fires before being pulled upwards. The monsters not chasing after her thankfully. She ends up closer to the land, coughing and clutching her side in pain. "That," She breathes, "Is a workout."

 

Kate sees Nebula, "Don't I know you?"

 

"Father, I have the stones." Nebula says.

 

"You have what?" Kate asks, standing up quickly preparing for a fight but wasn't prepared for the true Nebula and a green woman. She was slender, green skin, her hair maroon and black, her eyes are analyzing the situation as to see which ways are to neutralize and which preferable method she can kill.

 

"Stop." The green woman orders.

 

"You're betraying us?" Not-Nebula asked.

 

"You don't have to do this." Nebula offered.

 

"But..." Not-Nebula looks around, "I am this."

 

"No, you're not." The green woman said gently but also firmly.

 

"You've seen what we become." Nebula says to Not-Nebula.

 

"Nebula, listen to her."

 

"You can change."

 

"He won't let me."

 

Without warning, Nebula shoots Not-Nebula right in the head. Not-Nebula falls and Nebula only looks at the younger version of her on the floor. Not by Gamora's hand but by her own.

Kate grabs the infinity gauntlet, "Hi, I'm Kate."

* * *

 

"What's he been doing?" Peter asked Thor.

 

"Absolutely nothing." Thor spits.

 

"Where're the stones?" Steve asked.

 

Peter gestures to the dirt, "Under all of this. All I know is that he doesn't have it."

 

"So, we keep it that way." Steve concludes.

 

"You do know it's a trap, right?"

 

"Don't care much. I've been through worse if I'm being honest," Peter replies with a smug smile, "I'd share my trauma's but then Thanos would know them all."

 

Thor nods and smirks, "Good.  Just as long we are all in agreement," Thor brings his hands out and both Mjnoir and Stormbreaker go to his hands, his civilian clothing fading away to armor, his hair braided and in ponytails, "Let's kill him properly this time."

 

They all walk over to Thanos. The madman that caused them pain. He looked happy if anything. He was sitting down on the rubble, his double sided-sword on the floor, golden armor covering him except the head. He looked somewhat younger and shorter than what Peter remembered but he has to remind himself of this threat. Thanos is more than the occasional burglary or assault.

 

He's the man that killed half of most planets he set foot on, his justification being mercy and not running out of resources. He killed Loki and murdered his daughter for the stones. He doesn't let anything stand in his way. Not even his loved ones.

 

They were feet away from the madman when he finally speaks, "You could not live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me. I thought by eliminating half of life, the other half would thrive. But you've shown me that's impossible. And as long as there are those that remember what was, there will always be those that are unable to accept what can be. They will resist."

 

Peter shrugs, swallowing his fear, "We're all stubborn."

 

" I'm thankful. Because now, I know what I must do," Thanos stands and puts on his helmet while grabbing his double-sided sword, "I will shred this universe down to its last atom. And then...With the stones you've collected for me, create a new one. Teeming with life, but knows not what it has lost but only what it has been given. A grateful universe."

 

Peter tries not to imagine his kid sobbing saying he wasn't feeling so good and then they both disappear along with the memories and fade into nothingness.

 

"Born out of blood." Steve simply says.

 

"They'll never know it. Because you won't be alive to tell them."

 

And with that being said, they all begin to fight. Peter, Thor, and Steve going straight at The Mad Titan.

* * *

 

"Canopy! Canopy! Canopy!" Rhodey shouts as he falls out the damaged suit and goes to get Rocket who was close to drowning. With his arms, he grabs the nearest crowbar and lifts it to get the raccoon out.

 

"THANKS!" Rocket shouts as he goes on top of Rhodey and Rhodey covers him.

 

"RHODEY!" He can Bruce shout and they both sigh in relief as Rhodey examines for possible ways out but couldn't because the water was getting them all.

 

"Mayday! MAYDAY!" Rhodey shouts through his probably damaged intercom, "DOES ANYBODY COPY! MAYDAY!"

 

"I COPY!" He can hear Scott Lang and for once Rhodey was happy to hear Scott on his intercom, "Wait! I'm here! I'm here, can you hear me?"

 

Bruce holds onto a structure while Rocket tries to keep Rhodey upward. The place smelled of sea and garbage and was filled with so much metal and titanium. It was so dark that Rhodey could mistake the water for an onyx black. Rhodey couldn't see a way out without a little bit of light. But the water was still rising regardless. Rhodey's legs weren't working and Rocket can't support the dead weight. It'd pull them both down.

 

"I'll see you on the other side." Rhodey declares.

 

"Don't give up!" Scott yells, "I'm coming!"

 

It was up until Rocket yells, "YOUR SUIT! YOUR SUIT! USE IT"

 

Rhodey's eyes widened, "YOU'RE A GENIUS ROCKET!"

 

"When am I not?"

 

Rocket helps Rhodey swim to his damaged suit and Rhodey pressed a few buttons before FRIDAY says, "Passcode."

 

"FUCKING PASSWORD." Rhodey yells as the water was reaching his chin and was Rocket had to jump on his head to maintain air. From the water, he can hear the suit. And the suit grabs him by the legs and goes up from there.

 

"Oh yeah." Rocket mutters with a smirk.

* * *

 

"THOR!" Peter shouts as the Iron legs stretch out towards Thanos, "HIT ME!"

 

Peter can hear both hammers hit together and send lightning to Peter's suit which absorbs it and uses it on Thanos by the Iron legs and his web-shooters.

 

It only started to go bad when Thor hit Stormbreaker and mjnoir but Thanos was quick and made use of Peter as a shield. As he was hit with a mjnoir, Peter was thrown to the side and clutches his abdomen with a pained wince.

 

"Get up, Peter." He can hear Karen say and with struggle, he gets up slowly but surely.

 

He lifts his head to see Thor on the floor with Thanos on top putting Stormbreaker into his chest and for a minute, Peter didn't know what to do.

 

Help Thor by using himself or help Thor by doing the unthinkable.

 

Turns out, someone tried to do the second option as Mjlnoir starts to move. Thor wasn't summoning the hammer, neither was Thanos. Peter wasn't.

 

So, who-?

 

He sees the hammer fly to Thanos despite not going into someone's hands but once the hammer hits Thanos on the head, it flies back to someone he expected to lift the hammer.

 

Steve Rogers sure did look smug carrying both Mjnoir and the shield but who can blame him?

 

And Thor looked beyond amazed, shouting, "I KNEW IT!" Being proud of his friend who was carrying Mjnoir with ease.

 

Steve charges at Thanos, the Mjlnor spinning rapidly as he uppercuts the Mad Titan and proceeds to commit combo after combo, throwing both his shield and Mjnoir at Thanos before summoning lightning and hitting him with a lightning blast.

 

Peter only stares in pure awe as Steve effectively used both weapons but it wasn't long before Thanos gains the upper hand and stabs him in the leg and knocks Mjnoir out of Steve's hands.

 

Thanos was giving everything to Steve and Peter only had the same two choices and after seeing Mjnoir in action?

 

He goes and helps Steve with his iron legs and for a few seconds, the attention wasn't on Steve but on Peter. They go and fight, Peter dodging and Thanos punching.

 

Peter kicks the titan a few times before Thanos grabs Peter and looks at him, "I can squeeze your neck and watch your eyes bleed." He says to Peter.

 

Peter blows a raspberry and due to that, he was thrown to the left of Steve who still didn't recover enough.

 

Thanos took advantage and nearly beats him to a pulp. The shield was broken by the 3rd or 4th swing of the double-sided sword and Thanos threw Steve like a ragdoll.  


"In all my years of conquest...violence..." Thanos speaks to Steve, "Slaughter... It was never personal. But I'll tell you now... what I'm about to do to your stubborn, annoying little planet... I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

 

And even with the broken shield and almost being the last man on this battlefield, Steve stands. It wasn't perfect as he stumbled but he still stood.

 

He stood as an army emerged from the opposing side. Peter can see the outriders that Steve once talked about, the Chitauri, and the children of Thanos.

 

Steve stood against everything and it took him now to admire that.

He was mostly slumped, as if he wasn't enjoying this. But he fixed his posture and stood against the odds, determined. Steve tightens his wound using the shield, and Peter could tell he was prepared to fight against an entire army.

 

One man versus the universe.

 

It wasn't until, "Peter." Karen greets Peter.

 

Peter looks in his Spider mask, "What's up Karen?"

 

 _"On your left."_ He can hear someone faintly say.

 

"Black Widow and Iron Man are in the vicinity," She says, "Lettings suits go free."

 

And as Peter and Steve stare in awe at the golden portals, he sees one army. The Dora. Being led by the Black Panther and Okoye with Shuri.

 

The Falcon enters the scene just above them. He sees Doctor Strange, Mantis, Quill, Drax, but no sign of Tony.  Valkyrie, the Asgardians, Bucky, Groot, even the Scarlet Witch joins in as well.

 

"R.E.S.C.U.E is in tow." Karen alerts and to that, Pepper Potts herself, lands in front of him, looking at the opposing side with daggers in her eyes.

 

Just after he greets Pepper, he turns and sees every hero he'd ever seen together in one place. At the same time.

 

He also saw Iron Man.

 

But he didn't see Spider-Man yet. Peter bites his lip, the most nervous he'd ever been and he even fought the Mad Titan himself and he had his family back but not in the way he expects.

 

"Is that everyone?" He can hear Dr. Strange asks.

 

"What?!" A tired voice replies, "You wanted more?"

 

He indeed got more when Scott Lang emerged from the rubble and gently puts his hand out for Bruce, Rhodey, and Rocket to come out. Rocket on the shoulder of Rhodey.

 

Every superhero is currently standing against Thanos.

 

And Peter wouldn't have it any other way.

 

He was next to Steve and Thor while Iron Man was on top of them leading the air and Black Widow had to be  _somewhere_. He watches the opposite army as Steve grabbed Mjnoir.

 

He looks at them as well, "AVENGERS!" Steve shouts.

 

Everyone got into their fighting position.

 

Everything was silent. Just for that minute. As if whatever deity wanted to hear what Steve had to say.

 

And he said it. Barely a whisper, he says, "... ** _Assemble_**."

 

And everyone charges.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we only have a few more chapters folks :)
> 
> \- For one thing: I'm writing a prequel-sequel(?) to this story. It'll serve as the years inbetween the Thanos snap and the Bruce snap. So, you'll get all that angst of Peter and all that fluff that is Benjamin and Peter as a father. I'll post the story in a little bit so stay tuned ! :D
> 
> \- The story (Which will most likely be called "Seasons of despair") will mention SOME of the chapters that went on in MDM but I'll edit most of it and it'll most likely be different from the chapters 16-21 like Peter living alone in his apartment or how Gwen doesn't have much agency to her arc. Just know that things will be different in Seasons of Despair. Now, if it's the good kind or not, it's up to you once I upload chapter one. Thank you! And see you later!


	30. It's so nice to see you again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't count the second to final chapter so sorry :(
> 
>  
> 
> Also! I'm going to put this story on Wattpad once it's done so you guys can read it there as well if you want to? And give constrictive comments or positive comments on some moments you liked + i have unreleased drafts I might reveal on there so ;)

  
  
  
  


When Natasha came back, it felt like she was only asleep for a few hours. She was on the Wakandan grass and looks around, rubbing her eyes and rubbing off the dirt. She looks around and sees King T'Challa, Bucky, Sam, And the Tree reform and it took her a second to realize they've been snapped.  
  


"Natasha!" Shuri's voice yells, "Get ready! Doctor Strange says it's been five years and we have to fight!"  
  


_Five WHAT._   
  


She can hear Bucky within the distance whining, "But I don't want too!"  
  


But it looks like he had no choice when Shuri threw him a gun and a sad smile before a portal shines through. From the other side, she can see other portals but mainly a land so dusty and destroyed that Natasha could barely make out other people.  
  


She feels her wrist and notices that she doesn't have her son's bracelet. Her breath hitches before he sees the Dora Miljae and T'Challa go through the portal. Natasha follows, rubbing her wrist and looks around as she stepped in the portal and sees the other world.  
  


She sees Thanos, the Chituari, some outriders she fought before she was snapped. This Thanos had a weapon (a double-sided sword) compared to the last time she saw the titan he didn't have any (besides the infinity gauntlet) but from the looks of it, Either Thanos had numerous changes of heart or The remaining Avengers bought them back.  
  


She had to go with the Avengers.  
  


She can hear someone with a cape asking if that was everyone and someone said something but she wasn't close enough to hear them. And after that, She can see Ant-Man go _huge_  and drop three more people plus a Raccoon (Rocket?) on the ground above them. She looks and even sees Pegasus and the Asgardian warriors Thor once talked about during the Ultron fiasco.  
  


It was until then that she was hit with something and for a minute, she was struggling to get it off before realizing it was a suit, " _Hello, Ms. Romanoff, welcome to your suit made by Spider-Man. Is there anything you wish to do?_ "  
  


Natasha's heart softened, "You have the batons?"  
  


" _Yes, I do,_ " A pair of batons appear in her hands from her suit, " _It can also form staffs and if needed, guns and knives are at your pants along with the effect of making yourself invisible and aid to your injuries with little Spider-bots."_  
  


Natasha smiled. A pure, genuine smile. She went on her tippy-toes trying to spot her son but to no avail.  
  


"AVENGERS!" She can hear Steve's voice.  
  


And then, Thor's battle cry before everyone charged. Natasha tells her suit to go invisible and she runs, batons sparkling as she puts stabs an outrider with her baton.  
  


-  
  


Peter's eyes widened as he sees Tony almost being sliced in half and instantly releases his electric web to electrocute Cull Obsidian before  Giant-Man steps on him and Peter excitedly runs to his mentor.  
  


Tony removes his helmet and smiles proudly, "I like the suit, kid."  
  


Peter stares at Tony, a wide grin forming, "I like it too."  
  


"What's all that gray stuff in your hair?"  
  


"It's gray hair."  
  


"Oh."  
  


"It's been five years, Mr. Stark. I'm like twenty-two."  
  


Tony widens his eyes but it was replaced with an eye roll as he stumbles over to hug Peter. Peter who wasn't expecting this, was shocked and took it in that his mentor who wasn't big on affection, was hugging him. Peter hugs him back.  
  


-  
  


Kate runs, gauntlet in hand, unsure of what to do with it. She can't her fingers with it that's for sure. "Cap!" Kate yells into the intercom, "What do I do with the gauntlet?"  
  


"Get those stones as far away as possible!" Cap replies.  
  


"No! We need to get them back where they came from!" Peter yells.  
  


"No way to get them back. Thanos destroyed the quantum tunnel." Kate solemnly answered.  
  


Kate could see Scott shrinking, "Hold on!" He shouts excitedly, "That wasn't our only time machine!"  
  


Kate can distantly hear a car horn and hears Captain America say, "Anyone sees an ugly, brown van up there?"  
  


"YES!" Valkryie shouts, "BUT YOU'RE NOT GONNA LIKE WHERE IT'S PARKED!"  
  


"Scott, how long do you think you'll get it to work?" Peter asked.  
  


"TEN MINUTE TOPS!"  
  


"Get it started. We'll get the stones to you." Captain orders.  
  


"On it, Cap." Kate hears an unfamiliar voice and didn't have much time to react to that before she gets cornered by Thanos's army.  
  


"HAWKEYE!" And T'challa-- KING T'Challa comes into Kate's view, "Give it to me."  
  


"How do you know my name?" Kate asks before giving it to him and sees T'Challa running away with it on his way to the van.  
  


Kate is back to throwing arrows at anyone opposing the Avengers.  
  


-  
  
  
  


"Hey!" Peter shouts to Doctor Strange who turns to him. He didn't change at all except he's slightly disheveled. His eyes held the same look all those years ago when he saw the endless amounts of futures. Peter didn't know what the looks mean anymore, "You said one out of fourteen million, we win... Is this the one where we win?"  
  


Doctor Strange tries to smile for his sake but it doesn't come up, "If I tell you what happens, it won't happen."  
  


"I thought we were on the same team, Doc." Peter teases.  
  


"We are."  
  


"Soooo...?"  
  


"Still not telling you."  
  


"Worth a shot."  
  


-  
  


Somewhere along the lines when Thanos rained fire, Peter went through a ride. He flew on Mjlnoir, had a ride from Pepper, even went on a pegasus but was ultimately left defenseless when the canons knocked him off and made him land on the dirt. He had on instant kill, and his spider-legs were out but it went back in once the beams started to come. Everyone was shielding each other and Peter didn't know what to do. He had the gauntlet in hand but he couldn't put his fingers in it just to defend himself.  
  


So for some reason, someone did it for him.  
  


"It's so nice to see you again." Was all it said to make Peter's breath stop.   
  


Uncloaking herself was his mother with a grin.  
  


Peter lays down and sniffs. Five years. Five years and he couldn't speak. His mom simply hugs him and Peter tightly hugs her back, silencing his sobs by putting his face on her suit. She pulls away and wipes his tears.  
  


"You've grown, Little Spider." She whispers.  
  


Peter nods.  
  


"Was everything nice while we were gone?"  
  


That was a question he didn't expect to answer. He had to deal with his friends go bad, his wife die by his hand and nearly killing himself while tracking down her killer, could've left Benjamin alone, and so many other events that Peter didn't want to talk about. Was everything nice to him? No.  
  


"Yeah. It was nice." He lies and felt so bad that one of the first things he would be saying to his mom was indeed a false truth.  
  


But she believes him and kisses his crown. A smile which matched her eyes as she notices someone plow through Thanos's ship and helps Peter up, "Come on, we got a war to win."  
  


"Wa-!" He was cut off by his mom hugging him again and tightly and when she pulled away, he could've sworn he saw tears and she runs off and she grabs a few women.  
  


Carol Danvers lands in front of him and a bad moment at that. Not only was there snot all around his face, but he was also hugging the gauntlet... weirdly. "Hi, Peter Parker." She says with a smug smirk.  
  


"Hi, Carol Danvers." He replies with a dry chuckle.  
  


"You got something for me?"  
  


Peter stands and gives her the gauntlet, "How are you going to get passed all that?"  
  


Natasha and most of the women she recruited were suddenly in front of Peter and behind Carol, "Don't worry," Natasha says and Okoye finishes her sentence, "She's got help."  
  


_That's so cool._   
  


Peter follows as they worked harmoniously, not knowing what to do besides web everything and watch as Shuri, Mantis, Carol, Okoye, Valkyrie, his mom, Wasp, even Pepper do their part. He just added to the effort once every five webs when he'd shout, "Blow over here!" And usually, Mantis would reply with her own blasts. WHICH WAS COOL!  
  


It was cool until it's not, though.   
  


Because Thanos saw the gauntlet and went after Carol specifically. But the women had her back as they blasted the mad titan and she swiftly flies past him with no troubles. Thanos throws his double-sided sword and it hits the quantum tunnel precisely which made Carol lose her grip on the gauntlet which falls to the ground.  
  


Upon seeing it, Peter attempts to get it but was smacked by Thanos.  
  


Captain America and Thor attempt to hold his arm down but to no avail as he overpowers both Steve and Thor and knocks them out both.  
  


Peter's hope dimmed to zero.  
  


But it went to fifty upon seeing Carol fly back into action right when Thanos was about to put it on. She punches him and punches him and it's effective until Thanos swats her away like a fly which Peter didn't think it was possible.  
  


Thanos puts on the gauntlet and similar to Bruce, he can see the radiation pour into his veins and he yells as the pain of taking the infinity gauntlet wasn't an easy task. Peter finally gets on one knee, prepared to do whatever it takes to take Thanos down when Carol flies back again and stops him from snapping his fingers.  
  
  
  


As Carol even forces him on his knees by punching him endlessly, she missed where Thanos grabbed the power stone.  
  


Peter turns to Doctor Strange. His heart pounding for an answer. He can't just fail when he nearly did everything in his power to bring back half of the universe. It was like Strange knew what Peter was asking.  
  


Peter asked in his mind, _Is this the one where we truly win?_ Because Peter is starting to doubt that. Each and every defense system they had gone down by Thanos.  
  


Doctor Strange shakily puts his finger up. Just one. His reply was _yes. But, hurry._  
  


Peter could hear Thanos yelling as he puts the power stone back in the gauntlet and feels the pain once again. And in a last-ditch effort, Peter hurries to Thanos, acting as if he were taking the gauntlet but _what was Parker really doing?_  
  


Peter knew what he was doing when he simply peels out all of the infinity stones in one swipe and it goes onto his suit. Slowly.  
  


Thanos punched him away and Peter watches as Thanos puts his gloved hand up high as a sign of victory. When in actuality, he looks like a fool.  
  


"I am... inevitable." He snaps his fingers.  
  


Everyone around Peter looks around in fear as he had done what he did in 2018. But to everyone's shock, nothing happened.  
  


It took a second for Thanos to realize the trouble and turns his gloved hand around to see all the pockets: empty. Empty of the infinity stones and he turns.  
  


He turns to see Peter and his suit merging with the stones as it gave him what they gave to Thanos and Bruce.  
  


Pure power at their disposal at the snap of their fingers. He holds his hand up smugly and with a smug smirk as he saw the look on Thanos's face. The utter look of loss.  
  


The loss that Peter had on years ago... Was the one that Thanos has on now.  
  


Peter can feel the power, sure. But it didn't hurt him as much. It just made him uncomfortable.  
  


"Hi inevitable," Peter greets with a smile, "I'm dad."  
  


He can hear Tony and Natasha yell out for him as he snapped his fingers and everything went white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme be honest, i updated so you can see chapter one of Seasons of Despair (which i uploaded) link is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498831/chapters/48646760#main
> 
>  
> 
> And because i hate putting authors notes on my fanfics and to actually shamelessly self-promo i updated the finale! 
> 
>  
> 
> How do you guys feel?
> 
>  
> 
> ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Two more chapters and that marks the end of MDM! I'm actually kind of sad to see the emd of this fanfic.


	31. Our first hello and goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her baby lays feeble, his whole right side burned to the point where it wasn't recognizable. His shaggy hair was matted to his head, his right eye bleeding and right side of his head bruised and bloody. But yet, he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated so many times uwu

Peter only stood for a few more seconds to see the mad titan fade.

 

Then, he stumbles around like a wounded animal to hide somewhere. Where no one finds him. His entire right side was destroyed, he can tell anyone that. He can smell burnt flesh and feel blood on his heating body. He sits down, practically limp as a doll but shaking as if he were cold.

 

His hiding place was behind a pile of debris which was lame because everyone found him.

 

_Everyone._

 

The first to find him was his second uncle, Rhodey. He bows his head but smiles as if to comfort Peter. Peter can only smile back as he can see more and more heroes crowd up to Peter.

 

Peter can feel his healing factor trying to fix the mess that he made. He can hear hearts thumping and see much more vividly. His enhancement trying to save him.

 

He sees his mom.

 

* * *

 

 

Natasha wanted to scold Peter when he snapped his fingers. After the snap, Natasha opened her eyes to no longer see Peter where he once stood. In fear, she looks around and sees Rhodey flying.

 

She follows him and what she found, broke her.

 

Natasha sees every hero near Peter but not in touching distance. She sees Peter and she wanted to sob at the sight of her baby. Her baby who appeared much older than when she last saw him. Her baby who was shorter than Natasha but was growing. Her baby who even had gray hairs.

 

Her baby lays feeble, his whole right side burned to the point where it wasn't recognizable. His shaggy hair was matted to his head, his right eye bleeding and right side of his head bruised and bloody. But yet, he smiles.

 

He smiled at Rhodey and then she sees Tony flying in.

 

"Hey kid," He chokes out, "It's uh... It's Tony. We won because of you. We won. We Won, Pete. You di... You did it, kid. You did it."

 

It was surreal to see Tony breaking down in front of everyone. Rhodey gently tugs him back and Natasha could hear his broken whisper, "I'm sorry... Peter." And hugs him tenderly before he pulled himself back.

 

~~Tony never called Peter by his name.~~

 

Natasha walks towards Peter and musters a smile, "Hey." She whispers.

 

Peter barely managed to turn, "Hi, mom." His voice barely a whisper.

 

The last thing she'd be able to do as a mother is to give him comfort during his last minutes and say goodbye. That hurt Natasha. She puts her hand on Peter's left cheek and Peter lets his head rest on her head slowly. His hand gently goes to hold her other hand.

 

He looks at his mom with a smile.

 

"Karen," Natasha calls for the A.I. as she hopes that his injuries weren't fatal. She hoped they weren't. Her nightmares weren't herself dying but about Peter dying in her arms. Parents weren't supposed to outlive their children. Children were supposed to outlive their parents.

 

To see Peter slipping before Natasha's eyes unveiled every single pain that Natasha couldn't pinpoint.

 

"Life functions, critical."

 

Upon hearing that, Peter smiles at his mother again, tears in his eyes as if to say  _hey, it'll be alright._

 

It won't be alright for her, but Natasha will act like it.

 

"Peter," She orders softly, "Look at me." She wanted Peter to have one last look at her face which plastered a grin with tears already flowing, "We're gonna be _okay_."

 

Peter mumbles something.

 

"We're gonna be okay. You can go to sleep now."

 

And it was like that. Like that statement made Peter feel at ease as his body goes limp and his hand which was holding hers, loosened and loosened until it was nothing but a ghost.

 

**~~Peter Parker is dead.~~ **

 

And there was nothing his mother can do about but sob and sob and sob onto his shoulder. His eyes blank but his head on hers.

 

Behind Natasha, everyone bowed in front of Peter and for Peter.

 

* * *

 

 

**[ DAYS LATER ]**

 

Natasha had invited Ned and MJ to the cottage Peter lived at for the past five years. It was quite homey. It was brown, smelled of coffee beans, picture frames all around (and she even saw a few of herself with Peter). Now what she didn't expect was a child in the cottage with Happy Hogan taking care of the boy.

 

He's tan, wearing a white tank top and gym shorts, with cute spider-themed socks. He had curly blonde hair and brown eyes that made Natasha remind her of Peter.

 

She looks at Happy with a raised eyebrow. Happy nods.

 

So, that was his child. She bends down to meet the young boy who didn't seem to smile once seeing her, "Hi." She says kindly.

 

The boy waves.

 

Both MJ and Ned looked around in shellshock, "That's Peter's...?" MJ asked and Natasha could've sworn she saw tears beginning to appear but she didn't point it out.

 

Natasha nods and MJ nods back. Ned, on the other hand, couldn't believe it. Didn't want too, and Natasha would've done that if she hadn't witnessed the death of her son. "I'm Natasha, Peter's mom."

 

"So, you're my Noona?" He asks shyly, "And I'm... I'm Benjamin."

 

Natasha nods, "Nice to meet you, Benjamin."

 

"So... Where's Abuelo?"

 

"Abuelo is probably... coming over."

 

Happy looks at Benjamin and with reluctance, stands up, "Come on we gotta get changed."

 

Happy and Benjamin go down the hall and disappeared into a room. Leaving Natasha with the Avengers, and MJ with Ned.

 

* * *

 

 

 

MJ looked around something that she thought she would've had the privilege to live in. Somewhere far away, with Peter Parker and maybe a kid of their own. But, she's around something that Peter only had the privilege to live in and for two years most likely.

 

Peter had his own cottage, far away from New York, with his kid and deceased wife. She'd seen pictures of the lucky woman. Blonde, blue eyes, slim, and kept. But from all MJ knows, the woman has been dead for quite some time.

 

"So, how are you feeling?" MJ asks Ned.

 

Ned looked down at the floor, "Like a kid." He whispers.

 

MJ lays her hand down at Ned's shoulder, feeling quite the same. When she got dusted, she had expected to come back with Peter being a teenager as well. It was selfish, but she had wanted to date Peter. It didn't matter if he was Spider-Man or not, Peter was just different.

 

_Was._

 

MJ ignored the sudden pain upon realizing that Peter and  _is_ will no longer be used in the same sentence when talking about him. It'll be  _was_ because he's late. As all dead people are.

 

She rubs Ned's shoulder and continued to do it as Ned silently wept into his hands. MJ wanted to cry as well. But she had to comfort her friend first. Not only had they lost someone, but they had also lost time as well. Time to spend with Peter, do college applications, buy their first home, have their first drinks. Just time to be an adult.

 

Peter had time to do those. But MJ and Ned didn't have the time to do those with Peter.

 

She remembered seeing Peter for the very last time. He was on a hospital bed, doctors and nurses struggling to keep him alive or revive him, but nothing would move him. He was brain dead after all. And for those last days that he was "alive," MJ could see everyone visited Peter separately. Natasha was first, Tony second, Happy third, and so on.

 

MJ and Ned were sent in together. They had cried and said hello and then goodbye to their best friend who will forever have the highest pedestal of any superhero. Captain America, Iron Man, even Thor will never one-up Peter Parker, a boy from Queens... No, a man from Queens.

 

Then, doctors put a dome above Peter and his bed and allowed everyone in. They said there was too much radiation coming from Peter's body and they could all say their final goodbyes to Peter.

 

MJ could remember looking at Natasha, his mom, saying it was okay to unplug the life support from Peter and watched as Tony Stark tries to convince Natasha that he could make it. That he can stand up as he did all those years ago.

 

But Natasha wasn't convinced by him. She said that Peter did have a lot of radiation and not even her son can survive that. No matter how much radiation was packed inside him from his dad attempting to mutate the Spider-DNA. 

 

MJ looked at Ned who was silent and staring at their late best friend. She can listen to the heart monitor as it went flat. Now, Peter Parker is officially dead.

 

Now, here they were. At not only his funeral but Hawkeye's as well. With many superheroes that knew both Peter and Clint at the home, all in black.

 

When Benjamin walks back out with Happy Hogan in tow, MJ avoids the little boy. She can see the wife and Peter a bit too much for her liking.

 

Natasha was behind them with the Spider-Man mask, "He... He left a message."

 

MJ's heart hitches.

 

All of the heroes stand around, wanting to hear Peter's very last message. Who was it too? Why did he do it? Where did he do it? How did he do it?

 

The eyes of the mask blinked before a hologram appears. And it was Peter in pristine condition. No burn marks, no closed eyes and certainly no infinity gauntlet insight. He looked older, though. He was taller, he had gray hair at whatever age he recorded this in, he smiled and looks at his audience.

 

 _"I'm wondering if I did it."_  Was Peter's first words,  _"And if you're seeing this, I guess I did and at a cost of... you know... my own life."_

 

**_A cost too great._ **

 

_"I know everyone may not be down with what I did. Probably my own family, but it's okay. I probably died doing something stupid like... I dunno, I don't think I would know how I die right now. And I wouldn't want to know. That's like bad luck or something, right? I really don't know what to say. I came to this recording like I knew what I was presenting but really... I just don't know how to convey my message. It's weird. A quippy superhero doesn't know what to say. But, I'm gonna say whatever comes out of my mouth._

 

 _We all expect happy endings on our part. Dying old or having kids to see them grow up or however, you define your happy ending. My happy ending wasn't really dying young but hey, We all can't get what we want. I'm hoping that if you're seeing this, every family is back together. That's a happy ending I'd take,"_ Peter smiles and waves at the audience,  _"If someone were to say to me that we weren't alone, I'd assume you were talking about those space movies like Star Wars or Star Trek. It would've fun if that was the type of people up in space if I were, to be honest, not like Mr. Thanos man. Like I said, can't get what we want but that doesn't mean we can make the most of it. I made my life the most of it. I had a wife, my kid who I love the most, and a home for my kid and his six dogs since Odie's pups are mostly back._

 

 _I thought I'd record this message in case of my untimely death. My Spidey-sense or 'Peter tingle' as Aunt May called it before she got dusted was warning me of something. I didn't know what it was. Most likely my own death. I don't regret dying, but I just regret not spending more time with Benjamin,"_ At the mention of his name, Benjamin looks up wiping his tears as Peter stands,  _"The time-travel thing was a success and if Bruce actually bought half of you guys back. I'm happy to say my death wasn't in vain at least. Part of my journey is the end,_ " Peter chuckles,  _"I mean we'll probably survive and the Peter tingle is probably warning me of the kitchen stove being left on... Everyone laugh please, I feel like the air is too grim. Did everyone laugh? Cool!"_

 

Peter walks towards Benjamin and bends down to look at his kid,  _"I love you, Ben. And don't forget these two things. Noona and Abuelo will be with you... And I'll always be with you. I love you, I love you, I love you."_

 

The hologram cuts off.

 

Everyone was letting their tears slip and MJ watches as Benjamin runs over to the mask and hug it as well, Natasha joining him and hugging him.

 

MJ hugs Ned and this time, they both cry.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone made way for Natasha, Benjamin, May Parker, and Kate as they both walk to the river, wreaths in hand. For Peter, his Spider-Man emblem lays in the middle with red roses and blue daffodils. For Clint, his wreath was in Bellflowers and Petunias with a small, golden arrow, resting in the middle. Natasha lets Benjamin puts the wreath down first then Kate follows.

 

"You hungry?" Aunt May asked Benjamin.

 

"Mhmm."

 

"Well, what do you want to eat?"

 

"Cherry Pie."

 

"Really?" Aunt May asked, "I use to make Cherry Pie."

 

"Dad would always try to bake cherry pie from your recipe but he couldn't."

 

"Well, I can make you some cherry pie then." May states, "Natasha and Tony will join in too."

 

"What about Morgan?"

 

Natasha looks at Tony who was carrying his daughter. He kissed his daughter's cheek. "She can join as well."

 

"And Uncle Happy?"

 

"Definitely."

 

After the funeral, Peter's family went to Aunt May's apartment and they ate slices of cherry pie, talking about the man that they once knew.

 

And if Natasha could really sink, She could feel Peter hug her.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just! one! more!


	32. EPILOGUE: The man behind the mask.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This is about the man behind the mask."

After a decade and some, There were Spider-Man murals everywhere, honoring the hero that bought half of the universe back. They even held a day just for Spider-Man.  _Spider-Day._ It wasn't the best but it counts. On those days, there would be parades and dozens, if not millions, flowers and gifts dropped at the statue in Queens. But no one knew the man within the mask. No one knew that Spider-Man emerged as a boy in a onesie.

 

That's why Natasha stood at the podium, with Tony Stark with Aunt May. News reporters and photographers stood up in respect of their heroes.

 

"I come to you today, not as an Avenger... But as a person. As a mother," Natasha starts, "On this very day, we lost Spider-Man, who gave his life for the trillions of lives lost. But this isn't about Spider-Man." Natasha smiles, holding her Spider bracelet that was worn out.

 

May holds her hand.

 

"This is about the man behind the mask."

 

Now, this is where everyone stands up, prepared to report on the identity that J.Jonah Jameson once wanted to find out.

 

"This is about my son, Peter Parker," Natasha continues, "He started his crime-fighting at the age of fourteen and was done being a crime-fighter for quite some time until Captain America urged him to aid their cause in bringing half of you back. I'm happy to share with you... the life of Peter Parker before he passed away."

 

And so Natasha gave highlights of her son's life. In the crowd was Benjamin Parker and Morgan Stark. Morgan who is twenty and Benjamin who is sixteen. They watched as Natasha recounted anything about Peter and his crime-fighting days and when she was done, Tony took her place and talked about mentoring the boy when he was young and even referred to him as his first kid. His first chance as parenthood.

 

May took the stage and spoke about Peter the most. She spent most of her time with him. She talked about how Peter and his poor excuses for needing multiple bookbags every time he lost one and how Peter would always help May with the grief of losing Uncle Ben which made Peter become the man he was while he was living.

 

Everyone took notes on what the three adults said and once they were done, they asked questions. But no one answered as they had begun to cry. A decade or so passed but the wound didn't fully close yet. It was close, but not close enough.

 

Meanwhile, MJ was in her office as the news conference took air. She watched with a sad glimmer in her eyes as the heroes she knows were giving witness accounts of the man she once had a crush on. She clicks her pen and her phone rings. She picks up, "Michelle speaking."

 

"MICHELLE!" Ned excitedly yells through the phone, "Did you see the... news?"

 

"Totally did, Ned. How do you feel about it?"

 

"I feel bittersweet. They gave Peter recognition, but I wouldn't know if Peter had wanted this."

 

"We'll never know what he wants, Ned. All we know from Peter is that he wished for all families to come back together and be happy. He didn't say anything about his identity. But, it's nice to see that the man behind the mask is finally getting something that he deserves." MJ finishes with a smile.

 

"I guess so. Dinner at eight?"

 

"Dinner at eight." Michelle confirms.

 

"Wait, will you bring Peter with you?"

 

"Of course, I have no one to babysit him. Maybe, I'll call Miles."

 

"Miles is cool, invite him."

 

"He's not my kid."

 

"But I'm sure his parents will be down to let the boy eat with us."

 

"He's at another school, Ned. I'm not sure that I'd be on his emergency contact list."

 

"Just bring the kid. Besides, I feel like he's hiding something."

 

"Don't you think we all know that? He's just as obvious as  _our_  Peter. I figured it out because Peter always leaves whenever Spider-Man comes. We never seen both of them in the same room. Plus, you're a terrible liar."

 

"That isn't cool."

 

"Lie better."

 

Ned blows a raspberry, "Just come to dinner. Me and Betty are going to deliver some news."

 

"Good news I hope."

 

"Very good."

 

While all of that, Flash was in the military, with a certain symbiote.

 

* * *

 

 

In space, things were different. Nebula is apart of the Guardians and ever since those years, she and the Guardians found Gamora who is just now warming up to them after successfully finding her.

 

She was silent most of the time, enjoying Star-Lord's music while they were floating in space. Nebula looks at her arm, which her old best friend, Peter had made. He made several upgrades to her and Nebula would never forget about him. He sacrificed everything he had when he couldn't have.

 

If Nebula thought highly of Peter in the past, imagine how she thinks of him now.

 

Peter isn't constantly on her mind but when she feels sad, she digs deep in her memory to get one of the many which included the young Spider.

 

Her favorite was when she was introduced to Benjamin. He looked ecstatic and was excitedly requesting for Nebula to hold the newborn. Nebula kindly rejected but she ended up holding the baby and found love for the newborn. It was her favorite because it was the happiest she had ever seen Peter.

 

Nothing can top that. But today was one those days when she felt gloomy and decided to watch one of those memories. Rocket opens her door and raises an eyebrow, "You miss him?" He asks.

 

Nebula nods.

 

"If it makes you feel better, I think he'll be remembered throughout the galaxy. I saw some monuments in planets dedicated to him."

 

He walks and sits next to Nebula and as tradition, they hold hands.

 

"To not hold anything in memory of a man who sacrificed everything for the universe should be considered foolish." Nebula says.

 

Rocket nods, "But they're not foolish. At least not on most of the planets we've been on."

 

Nebula looks at her arm again. Memories of Peter gently asking to touch her arm or asking if she liked grape jam surface and for once, Nebula tears up. It may have been years, but every once in awhile, she just thinks about her fallen friend and how little time they've spent together.

 

 _It hurts_. Nebula thinks to herself.

 

Rocket rubs her hand. This was just one of the many times they've been soft towards each other. Guess the grief bought them closer.

 

"Can we visit Earth soon?" Nebula asked, "I want to visit him."

 

"I'll see with the rest of the guardians." He murmurs and leaves her to be alone.

 

Nebula grabs the music player that Peter gifted her. It had his favorite songs on there and some of hers. She listens to one of Peter's favorites and stays on her cot, listening to the gentle melody with heartbreaking lyrics.

 

 _I love you._ Nebula says that to the ghost of Peter, just like the song.

 

* * *

 

 

Everyone honored Spider-Man. Everyone mourned him.

 

But everyone celebrated him.

 

Everyone mourned Peter Parker.

 

But eventually, everyone honored and celebrated him too.

 

* * *

 

Miles Morales is just figuring out his Spider-powers. He didn't know what to do. The old Spider-Man died mostly a decade ago, and he sees videos sure, but he can't replicate that.

 

So, why was he at Tony Stark's door?

 

He knocks on the door and he gets a feminine voice yell, "WHO IS IT?!"

 

"It's uh... It's important!"

 

"NO AUTOGRAPHS! DAD IS SLEEPING!"

 

"PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" And Miles turns to see his classmate, Morgan.

 

Morgan who is in her Thor pj's looks at Miles with a shocked expression, "What are you doing here?"

 

Miles was nervous. How was he supposed to explain that a spider bit him and he has spider abilities? How was he supposed to explain that he didn't want them? He couldn't live up to the Spider-Man that once was alive when Miles was a toddler. No one can live up to a small hero becoming a legend as he bought back half of the people.

 

"I... I uh. I need your help... Well, not yours... But..."

 

"Morgana, what are you do- Is that the Miles kid?" Tony Stark walks into frame as he examines Miles.

 

"Dad-"

 

"Will you treat my daughter nicely?"

 

"Well, uh-"

 

"Will you buy her anything? And I mean  _anything_?"

 

"Mr. Stark, sir-"

 

"Do you like her!-"

 

"I GOT BIT BY A RADIOACTIVE SPIDER!" Miles shouts and breathes as the tension his body was holding went over the rails.

 

"You got bit by what?"

 

"A... I got bit by a spider..."

 

Tony's face falls as he moves both Morgan and himself for Miles to enter, "Morgan, call Auntie Nat and Benjamin," He orders, "We have stuff to do."

 

* * *

 

 

"Even after a decade, Spider-Man's legacy and recently Peter's legacy will live on. And it is thanks to you, that it's so strong and will leave a mark on the world," Natasha looks at the cameras and with a smile, she goes, "Peter Parker will always be  _My Dear Melancholy_. And nothing will ever change that. Thank you for listening to this and we hope you have a good day."

 

** END. **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 _ **END?**_  

 

 

 [Peter Parker's reccomendations to Nebula](https://open.spotify.com/user/3900flq4xdamgqq231nuc1icc/playlist/67ZwnqL9Fb4E79z8oTXiZ7?si=5rD6ltdzSuC5AW7WgxubEQ)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this in my wattpad chapter for a few days and decided to release it.
> 
> \- The song Nebula is listening to is I love you by Billie Eilish which I think actually sums up her emotions about Peter Parker and the time he's dead.
> 
> \- Well, this is the end. :')


	33. Good news!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I come bearing with a sequel (i hope you like sequels)

As the summary says! I have another fic in the making!

 

As you know (or now know), I deleted the _Peter and his MCU moms_ series and many other fics mostly because they didn't stick with me. They didn't give me a good feeling in a way mostly because I didn't outline it and received little to no kudos or comments (which sucks tbh) and for the common part, I always thought about doing a sequel to this story because My Dear Melancholy shouldn't be one big one-shot to a bigger series. _My Dear Melancholy_ solidified itself in my opinion as a standalone fic/series. I always thought of it that way because it's my first fanfic and the one that I always wanted to publish. I liked how I characterized Natasha and Peter as a duo even though they don't have much in common in the MCU-timeline, I like how I gave Peter a family and how he made one of his own similar to Tony, and I just adored this fic. I have a passion for this story that's just so huge and great.

 

So, as many of you remember, I left the story with a little cliffhanger. Mostly because I was planning a sequel to it. Though, I'm going to be honest:

 

It's not focused so heavily on Peter. Though he is mentioned, this story is mainly about Benjamin _Stacy_ , Peter's son that made his debut in My Dear Melancholy, Chapter 22 (Time Travel) and his last appearance with Chapter 32 (Epilogue: The Man Behind The Mask). The story is called  ** _Good Afternoon, Multiverse_** _._ And of course, there will time traveling in this fic because of a troublesome foe. Here's a summary of it:

 

_Benjamin Edward Stacy is a twenty-three-year-old man who is casually the son of Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. He doesn't say much about them, doesn't even want to focus on them. Specifically, Peter. He hears too much about him ever since the reveal of Spider-Man's identity. He doesn't get it, but then again. He doesn't focus on it. He works at SWORD with Director Hill and has his own problems. His deceased father's legacy is the least of his priorities._

 

_One day, Hill calls him up and requests- No, begs for Benjamin to watch over an elderly Captain America. Though hesitant, he agrees to watch over Captain America to prove that Hill's worries are nothing but worry. Steve Rogers wouldn't hurt anyone. He's old and frail._

 

_But he gets proven wrong and Hill's worries are true._

 

_Now, he's in a different universe with no one but his upset grandmother, a barely conscious but heavily injured Doctor Strange, Iron Man, and his ex-boyfriend. Great. Just great._

 

_How will Benjamin come back and defeat this foe? Can he even defeat them?_

 

_[The characters in GAMV](https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/16Mf1SXF7IOpZzq8JJ21s542oOMUEQodD) _

 

The fic will be uploaded tomorrow or by Friday because I'm still editing and looking over the chapters I completed so far.

 

I love you so much and thank you for giving me the time to give you this :)! Have a good night, day, or morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I DIDN'T EXPECT TO WRITE SO MUCH AND HOPEFULLY I CAN WRITE MORE???


End file.
